Two Evenings in One
by Kaori Yamashita
Summary: The fear of losing those you love will forever be haunting.
1. Terrifying Dream

**Terrifying Dream**

* * *

"Hahaha! You're too slow, Ichi-nii! You can't catch me like that!"  
"Whoa! Almost got me there!"  
"Watch out! Hehe!"

Eh? What was that? Did it come from the Toushirous' room?

I slide open the door slightly and take a peek inside.

A sigh escapes my lips as I see everyone playing around with Ichigo who is trying to catch them and make them go to bed. It seems that he's not fairing very well against his brothers hehe.

I decide to enter the room. "Hey now, what are you all doing at this hour in the evening? It's the time for you guys to be sleeping already; you'll all need a lot of energy for tomorrow's lessons and duties."

"Ah, Aruji-sama!" Ichigo says in surprise as he gets tackled by Atsushi from behind and falls to the ground. "Please forgive my brothers! They're quite a handful tonight..."

"It's okay, I wasn't asleep nor are they all noisy enough to be heard thru out the corridors. I was just on my way to get a glass of water when I heard some voices coming from this room when I passed by."

"Eh? Are you working late again tonight?"

I give him a nod. "It seems to be the case."

Suddenly, a little one approaches me. "Aruji-sama...?" Akita yawns after rubbing his eye.

"Oh, it isn't good to rub your eye like that; it will get damaged. You woke up from the ruckus your brothers made, didn't you? Here, let me bring you back to bed, Akita."

I pick him up who then rests his head on my shoulder with his eyes closed as I carry him over to his futon.

"Aruji-sama, let me do that instead." Ichigo says.

"No need, it's okay; I don't mind at all. In fact, I'd like to be able to spend more time with everyone and do things for them." I chuckle a little. "It would be nice if I wasn't so busy these days."

I tuck Akita to bed and give him a little goodnight kiss on his forehead.

"I'd like to be tucked into bed by you too, Aruji-sama." Hirano says.

"Is that so? Okay, shall you go to bed now so that I can send you off to sleep? Hehe."

"Thank you, Aruji-sama."

"Can I also be tucked to bed by you, Aruji-sama?" Maeda asks.

"Of course, Maeda. Here we go."

"You two shouldn't allow yourselves to become spoiled by Aruji-sama." Ichigo says as he watches me tuck the two to bed.

"You're just jealous of them, Ichi-nii. Deep inside, you want to be tucked into bed too by Aruji-sama. Haha." Gotou says.

"Gotou's right. The jealousy is written on your face!" Shinano says.

"W-What?! Stop spewing lies about me!"

Gotou smirks and says in a sarcastic tone, "Lies he says! Ichi-nii is a bad liar; no one will believe you with an expression like that."

"Aruji-sama, can you please sleep here with us? Please?" Gokotai asks as he pulls my kimono's sleeve.

I pat his head gently. "I'm sorry Gokotai, but I can't sleep here with all of you."

He lets go of my sleeve and becomes a little disappointed. "Oh...But why not? It would be nice if you could spend the night here with us."

"Well..." I look around the room. "This room is meant for you and your brothers; there's no space for me here."

"You can always share a bed with me. It would be an honor for sure! Having you by my bedside would be the most comfortable slumber I've ever had." Yagen says happily as he pats the space beside him on his futon.

He then suddenly gets hit on the head by Ichigo.

"Ouch! What did you do that for, Ichi-nii?"

"Don't play dumb with me! You know why I hit you!"

It looks painful; I hope Yagen's alright. The wrath of the strawberry sure is scary; Ichigo seems more irritated than usual.

Yagen suddenly goes over to me and hugs me.

"Taichou! Ichi-nii hit me! He hit my head! It hurts so much. Would you soothe my pain?"

"Umm, well..." I decide to hug him back and pat his head. "Umm...There, there."

"Ah, your touch is always so gentle and comforting, taichou; I feel like I've been healed already! Perhaps I should just go to you when I'm injured instead of the infirmary."

"You let go right this instant!" Ichigo takes Yagen away and tucks him tightly into bed.

"Ichi-nii...so tight...can't breathe..."

"You're a strong one, aren't you Yagen? I'm sure you can endure till morning. Goodnight and sleep well, my dear brother!" Ichigo's smile is painted wide across his face

"Demon...strawberry...!"

Ichigo adjusts the blanket over Yagen; it looks like he made it even tighter. I hope he can breathe.

"Aruji-sama! If space is the problem, we'll make some for you!" Midare says.

He goes over to his futon and spreads it as much as he can; he then puts the others' futon closer to each other.

"There we go! Now there's space for you here, Aruji-sama."

"Aww, thank you very much for your effort, Midare; I appreciate it but I still cannot sleep here. Anyway, you all have Ichi-nii here and my room is not very far from here so if you ever need me, just call for me and I can come here in no time."

"But..." Midare pouts.

"Now, now, it's time for bed. Go on, all of you; off to bed you all go. Sleep well and look forward to the new day ahead of us."

"I'll be going to your room in the morning again to braid your hair as usual, Aruji-sama." Midare says happily as he gets into bed.

"Okay. Thank you as always for braiding my hair every day, Midare. Having hair that's of ankle length is quite troublesome to braid by myself."

"No problem! Kashuu and I enjoy styling your hair and fixing you up too!"

"Aruji-sama's hair really is long. Why won't you cut it shorter so that it's easier to manage?" Hakata asks.

"I've always had my hair long so I think I'd feel uncomfortable with short hair. Also, it has a sort of value or meaning for me so I can't bring myself to cut it. Hmm, I think Midare and Kashuu will become quite sad if I cut my hair too." I chuckle a little.

"I see." He thinks for a moment. "So that's why we never get to see Aruji-sama with her hair untied; Midare and Kashuu always tie it in the morning."

"I bet Aruji-sama's hair is beautiful." Gokotai says.

"It sure is! It's long and soft! Kashuu and I cherish her hair a lot!" Midare says.

"It's not fair that Midare and Kashuu get to go to Aruji-sama's room." Hakata says.

"Yamanbagiri visits Aruji-sama when he's depressed." Midare says.

"I heard...that Yasusada...and Taroutachi...have been to her room..." Yagen says as he gasps for air.

"Tsurumaru gets to go to her room too." Honebami says after a yawn.

"It's more like he just barges into Aruji-sama's room whenever he feels like it." Namazuo scratches his head.

"I wish I could go into Aruji-sama's room. I always wanted to know what it looks like inside and what does she do inside." Shinano sighs.

"One thing's for sure, Ichi-nii has never been to her room either." Gotou says.

The Toushirou brothers, except Ichigo, giggle all of a sudden. Were they sharing jokes or something? I couldn't hear their conversations since they were whispering to one another.

"Aruji-sama, can you tell us a story tonight?" Maeda asks.

"I would love to but I'm currently going thru some important documents; I have to read them all and make a report to summarize everything by tomorrow afternoon."

"Is it really important?"

"Yes, it is. It's the information I've received from everyone from their expeditions and battles as well as the ones I've gained myself. I'm also checking our expenses and budget. I promise that I'll have a bedtime story for you all tomorrow; one that's exciting and adventurous. I'll make it two if I can come up with a second one!"

"It would be nice if they have a happy ending!" Gokotai says with a gentle smile on his face.

"How about a story where a group of bandits or an opposing army ambush a village or a castle and sends the whole place into a blaze while they..." Atsushi says.

In an instant, Honebami and Namazuo stabs Atsushi with their sharp piercing glare and buries him under some pillows.

"H-Hey! He'll suffocate if you do that! You two, help me dig him out!" Ichigo says

"No way." Namazuo says as he shakes his head.

"I refuse." Honebami says bluntly with a straight face.

"Wha! Don't worry and stay calm! Nii-chan is coming to save you!" Ichigo hurriedly removes the pillows to look for Atsushi who's buried deep under.

"He's going to get killed someday if he doesn't think about what he's going to say carefully." Hirano says.

"That's true." Maeda nods as he fixes his blanket a little. "Goodnight, Aruji-sama."

"Goodnight to all of you. No more horsing around, okay? Sleep well and have pleasant dreams."

"Goodnight!"

Hearing their replies thru their voices always makes me feel happy; how wonderful it would be for these simple gestures and words to continue on every day and night.

They all close their eyes and slowly drift to sleep.

It's good to see them relaxed like this. Though they are active and cheerful by day, I know that they are on their feet all the time in case of sudden troubles. It's nice to see them relax and be vulnerable from time to time.

I stand up and make my way to the door. "You should go ahead and sleep as well, Ichigo. You'll need all the rest that you can get since you'll be at the front lines tomorrow."

"I will shortly. I would say the same to you, Aruji-sama; you've been working till late these past nights. I understand that you have certain duties that need to be done immediately but if you don't get enough sleep, then you won't be able to function well and you might get sick. Please be wary of your health, Aruji-sama."

"Hehe, you're starting to sound like Hasebe; he too said the same this morning. Do not worry. I'm perfectly fine and I do get to indulge in some naps during the day from time to time."

"Still...Aruji-sama, you are the type to ignore your health when concentrated on your duties. Before, you would not sleep for two straight days, you would forget to bathe, and you would not eat properly. Nowadays, I've noticed that you've been skipping some meals again due to the loss of appetite which is probably caused by your lack of sleep and fatigue."

"Please don't look at me with such a worried face. I'm alright and full of energy! I promise to stop skipping meals starting tomorrow. I give you the right to confiscate my work if I have not eaten yet." I chuckle a little. "Would that be fine with you?"

"Okay. Goodnight, Aruji-sama."

"Goodnight! Good luck in looking for your futon though." I point at his brothers who mixed and laid out all of the futons together on the floor while we were talking.

"What?! These little rascals! Not only can I not find which is my futon but where am I going to lie down?! They've taken all the space! Sigh..."

I pat his back before leaving the room to get a glass of water.

The hallway seems to be so wide without everyone walking around. I often forget how big this place is since it has gradually been gaining more people to live in it. Livelier and livelier, that is how this place has become over time. Though many have come and gone here before in the past, I alone have been able to stay here all this time; among my comrades, I have been the only one so far to have successfully survived here for a long period of time. Perhaps this place will one day become my permanent residence or perhaps it already has become so. Will I live long enough to see the end of this war or will I die just like the other Saniwas that used to be here with me? Haha...That question has haunted me since I realized that no one came back after that siege two years ago. Until now, I still wonder why they made me stay here on that day instead of joining them in battle.

Wha! The kitchen is so clean today! I should check who were in charge of cleaning duties today and praise them tomorrow! This is the cleanest state that I've seen the kitchen reach in a long time; so cool. Now, where are the glasses? Ah, there they are. A nice cool glass of water really hits the spot all the time. I'll have a refill and bring it back with me to my room in case I get thirsty again.

As I walk back thru the corridor, my mind goes back to thinking about different things. Sigh, this is why I prefer not to be left alone; I end up thinking about things too much when I'm by myself.

It seems the Toushirous are sleeping soundly. That's good to know. Hm? There's a light coming from the Samonjis' room. Are they still awake? This would be the first time I'd see them awake this late; they usually sleep on time and wake up early in the morning.

I slightly slide their door open and see the three fast asleep. They must have forgotten to close their light.

I put down my glass of water by the door and slowly creep inside to turn off their light.

Oh, Sayo's blanket isn't covering him properly. He'll feel cold this way. There we go, that should keep him warm; his sleeping face is so cute! Sleep well, Sayo.

I return to the hallway and continue on with my glass of water.

Giving them all the gift of life to fight for this war was the one and only objective before but as time passed, I've made it as my second objective to let them experience what it's like to live as a human being; I want them to enjoy and learn more things other than to fight. I want them to live as much as they can and to make as much joyous memories as they can for when this war finishes in victory, I will be forced to return them from where they came; I will have to take back the form I've given them and return them as the swords.

I stop walking midway the hallway and find myself staring down at the floor.

Somehow, that thought seems to be depressing. With no war, there is no need to have the swords here in their current form; no war means that there's no use for warriors. When the time comes, will I be able to let go of them and bring them back from where they came from? Will I be able to bid them farewell wholeheartedly after all this? Will I really be able to say goodbye for good? Do I have to say goodbye to everyone?

No matter how hard I try to think of an answer, no matter how long I stare at the floor, I could only arrive at one answer that seems to be unfavorable for my heart; that answer is undoubtedly the only one as of now.

This war truly is not good for them...nor for me.

"Wha!" I jump in surprise as a loud sound escapes from the room across the Samonjis. It's probably Iwatooshi snoring loudly as usual. I'm amazed at how they can tolerate such loud snoring each night. If I was them, I wouldn't be able to sleep at all.

Hmm, everyone else's rooms are quite. They're all sleeping soundly tonight.

* * *

Urgh. Tonight is quite cold; it's good to be back to my room where it's a little warmer. I hope that everyone is covered properly or else they'll catch a cold. The thought that swords could catch a cold and get sick is quite funny but now that they have a human form, it makes more sense to happen. I never would have thought that they would all become like this—they can smile, they can laugh, they can cry, they can get angry, so full of emotions and life. Interacting with them so much has made me forget at times that they are or were swords.

I put my glass of water beside my futon on the floor and slip into my futon. I stare outside the one and only window of my room and see the moon hanging up on the dark night sky, surrounded by a couple of stars spread across the sky.

Sigh...

I feel a sense of guilt for lying to Ichigo and to everyone else. In truth, I have not been doing any work at night and instead have been unable to sleep; insomnia is such a bother. My feelings of worry and fear have been keeping me awake each night with thoughts that bother me deeply. Such thoughts of unbearable possibilities can be haunting...The thought of sending everyone to battle, how many sacrifices are made to continue on fighting this war, how everyone might get severely injured in battle to the point that they might not return...these thoughts bring nothing but uneasiness and worry. It's not that I don't have trust in everyone's capabilities but I just can't feel relieved with the existence of the negative possibilities. Even the greatest warriors can die; I know that too well.

A yawn escapes my mouth. I really feel sleepy now; I should try to go to bed before my sleepiness passes me which would mean that I won't be able to sleep until tomorrow morning or evening.

I lay my body to rest and take one last look outside the window before closing my eyes.

"Goodnight." I whisper to myself.

* * *

" _Awaken...and come to me..._ "

Huh?

My eyes immediately open at the sound of a low and deep menacing voice.

" _Rise and come, Saniwa. Come to my side._ "

What the?! The voice?! Where is it coming from?! It's as if the voice is directly in my head!

" _Rise and come forth!_ "

My body! It's moving on its own! What's happening?! I can't stop my legs from moving nor can I move my mouth! Where am I going?!

" _Come and join your former friends, Saniwa. I shall bring you to them._ "

What?! Help! Why can't I move my mouth?! Help! Someone wake up and notice! Help!

The next thing I know, I'm already outside the citadel in this cold night. I feel the sharp pebbles scratch my feet as I walk down the paths; my bare feet start to bleed later on as I continue to walk for over an hour without stopping. It doesn't help that the cold night makes my skin feel like ice and since I'm only wearing a single layer of clothing, the cold easily passes into it and wraps my body mercilessly with chills. My body continues to walk even though it shakes uncontrollably.

After who knows how much time has passed, a village enters my field of vision however, I was not one bit pleased by what I see. The village is enveloped by ravaging flames here and there. I do not hear any screams or any sort of sounds from the people. Most probably...they are all dead.

My feet bring me thru the village without a care of whether I walk thru or beside the flames. I'm grateful that I did not catch on fire nor did I burn but I was definitely scared that I would end up like the burnt corpses I saw spread out everywhere as I walked thru the village.

It was difficult to breathe due to the smoke; I was suffocating but I reached the other end of the village and my body continues to walk towards a forest. It's painful. Ever step I take is very painful. I can't turn my head to look but I can feel it; I can feel my blood painting the floor with each step I take. It hurts.

" _Haha...hahahaha..haha..._ "

The menacing voice suddenly laughs in my head; it seems to be louder than before. The voice gives me the feeling that a tragedy is about to happen. Perhaps this could be the end...for me.

I'm taken deeper and deeper into the forest. I don't know this place. I have never been here before. I don't even remember the way going here nor back to the citadel.

A huge lake comes into view and my feet stop just at the edge of the land before touching the water. As I stand still, I feel the pain of the wounds of my feet and some of my blood contaminates the water a little. My body still shakes at the touch of the cold wind; I feel like I was submerged in a tub of cold water. I still can't move or control my body. I'm left standing here, facing the huge lake where the water is calmer than ever.

" _You have come, Saniwa. I'm pleased to finally find you._ "

Ripples start to form at the center of the lake. The ripples turn to violent waves as a figure emerges from underwater.

It's a Kebiishi!

" _It's good to finally meet you, Saniwa. I've been trying to reach you for quite a while now._ "

"..."

" _Oh, I forgot to loosen the restrain on you. Pardon my forgetfulness._ "

The Kebiishi does a simple gesture and I regain control of my neck to head area. He didn't release the rest of my body so I can't run away from him at all.

" _You are the last of them, aren't you?_ "

"Excuse me?"

" _You are the last one that resides at the citadel by the hill, are you not? The citadel that is home to those who conducted the siege two years ago but failed miserably; they obtained nothing but a painful death in the hands of the historical revisionists and some died by mine. They were quite a force to fight but their efforts were in vain. How pitiful they were. It was fun to see them scream and bleed to death; such joy they brought to me that night. The sight of swords piercing one of them from all angles and places, the one that screamed as she was thrown into the flames, the one who died standing as he was shot by a rain of arrows, the blood that spilled everywhere with each strik—_ "

"Shut up. Shut your mouth! Stop talking about my comrades that way; they don't deserve to be spoken of by the likes of you."

He laughs at my words.

" _You are indeed lacking in fear when it comes face to face with the enemy; our comrades did not lie. It is no wonder your comrades did not let you join them. You would have worried them on the field. You are the type to charge on in the name of her comrades and use yourself to shield them._ "

"Do you plan to kill me?"

" _What do you think?_ "

"If you really wanted to kill me like the others, you would have done so the moment I came and yet here you are conversing with me. You have another goal in mind, don't you?"

" _Oh, I am not faced with an idiot for once. It is true that I have another reason besides killing you. You see, there was another reason why your comrades left you at the citadel._ "

Don't tell me he knows?!

" _After torturing one of our friends for some days, he finally broke to my delight. You are one of the few Saniwas that was tasked to take record and remember important information such as the locations of each citadel that holds as a fort to each of the other Saniwas as well as what troops they posses, am I not right?_ "

I refuse to answer him and instead find myself swallowing the heavy air that clogs my throat.

" _Your silence must mean that I am correct._ " His smile makes my stomach turn.

"I don't know anything about that. I am but a common Saniwa."

The Kebiishi takes his sword and swings it once. It did not hit me but it sends a strong slash of air that cuts parts of my skin a little; the pain is so sharp as if I was cut by a sword. The cuts covering parts of my arms and legs start to bleed a little. They may be superficial wounds but they sure hurt.

" _Do not lie to me, child if you do not want to suffer the loss of your precious men back at the citadel._ "

I immediately look at him in surprise. "What do you mean?!"

" _I have my troops surrounding the citadel at the moment. One more lie may cost you their lives; my temper may also compel me to give my men the signal so do not play with me, child._ "

"I will not listen to you! You are not the kind to keep his word! Whether I tell you what I know or not, you will eventually kill me and everyone else!"

" _So you are willing to sacrifice yourself and your men to keep the information from me?_ "

I am willing to sacrifice myself but I have no desire to sacrifice the others. What should I do to have them spared? I don't want them to die. I want them to live on no matter what. Should I spill everything or not? If I tell him the whereabouts of the other Saniwas, then it would spell the end of the world as we know it but if I don't tell him, then everyone back at the citadel will die. The weight of the lives of the world versus the weight of everyone's lives back at the citadel—which will I choose? There's no way I could choose! The weights of their lives are all equal no matter how I'd look at it! Damn it!

I don't know how long have I been thinking and arguing with myself. Perhaps some significant amount of time has passed because the Kebiishi suddenly speaks.

" _Oh well, it does not matter whether you choose to speak or not; it is but a bonus if you should speak. I was hoping you would speak to make things easier on my end but it seems that you do not plan on saying a word at all. If that is what you choose then I respect your pitiful decision. I shall end your life as painful as your comrades' deaths. I shall send you all to the hands of oblivion._ "

He unsheathes his sword and raises it high and above. Before my eyes shut completely in preparation for the attack, I see him run towards me in lightning speed.

"Aruji-sama!"

I suddenly open my eyes after hearing that familiar voice. However, I quickly shut my eyes again after seeing the Kebiishi right on front of me with his sword about to swing down upon me.

Instead of having a sword cut me down from above, I find myself in someone's arms, falling to one side away from danger.

" _You...!_ " I hear the angry voice of the Kebiishi from a distance.

I open my eyes and find myself on the ground covered by Mikazuki.

"Eh?! Mikazuki?!" It seems I've regained control over my body as I stand up from the ground with his help. My legs however gave up and cause me to fall back to the ground. The cold, cuts, and loss of blood has made them week especially my feet that have suffered the most.

Mikazuki immediately sees the problem and hurriedly carries me up on his shoulder. He then runs farther away from the scene.

"Now!" he shouts.

"Over here, you ugly brute!" Midare shouts as he attacks the Kebiishi from above.

He immediately pulls back after striking to avoid the gun shots of Mitsutada's troops that followed his attack. The horsemen and footmen of Kogitsunemaru, Kashuu, and Yasusada follow after and attack with all their might but the men end up getting swiped away by the Kebiishi's mighty swing.

" _You should have all been killed moments ago! What are you doing here?!_ "

"Don't underestimate our skills, big guy!" Midare says while attacking again from above.

"We knew that your troops were lurking around the premises of the citadel before they surrounded us." Yasusada attacks him from the right side.

Kogitsunemaru attacks from behind the Kebiishi. "We eliminated a number of them without letting the others know but once we found the true numbers, everyone had to wake up."

"Right now, the citadel is holding up just fine." Mitsutada follows up an attack after Kogitsunemaru.

" _Urgh!_ "

Distracted by the others, Kashuu takes the opportunity and attacks the Kebiishi from the left side. "You had us worried though for a moment." He attacks a second time. "We were surprised to find Aruji-sama missing when we prepared to evacuate the citadel."

"So we came to take her back and return with us!" Kogitsunemaru says.

Yasusada and Kashuu attack together and pull back immediately to evade the Kebiishi's strike but they get scrapped a little. Kogitsunemaru decides to attack next but misses and gets hit by the Kebiishi's counter.

"URGH!" He gets pushed into the water. After a minute, he resurfaces and jumps away just in time to avoid a hit.

Mitsutada attacks again but the Kebiishi was able to block his attack.

" _You insolent fools are getting on my nerves!_ "

The Kebiishi is infuriated and starts to take initiatives in attacking.

Mikazuki puts me down behind some trees and bushes a distance away from the battle.

"Aruji-sama, please stay here while we fight. If you gain any strength and become capable of walking again, you must run away as far as you can from here. I don't recommend returning to the citadel as it is infested by the enemy's troops. I recommend you try to flee to another fellow Saniwa's citadel and gain their help."

I grab his hand before he goes off to join the other in battle.

"Mikazuki, tell me the truth! I can see it in your eyes! The citadel...everyone back at the citadel isn't doing well, are they?!"

His calm demeanour cracks for a moment and sets my heart in turmoil.

He takes my hand off of his sleeve and tells me, "When we detected the enemy, we were able to strike first and defeated most of them however more of them came and things became a struggle. The moment we discovered that you were missing, I and the others were chosen to find you. I do not know the situation now of the others but I cannot say that they can survive or not."

"Liar! Tell me what you really think!"

His expression turns grim and right then I knew what he was going to say.

"Aruji-sama, I'm sure they were happy to meet you and the time they spent with you was the greatest they've ever had."

They have no chance of surviving...that's what you're saying. Everyone at the citadel will most likely be dead, am I right? That's why you don't want me to go back to the citadel; it's because you know that they won't fare well against the enemy. You know that I'll most likely see...their dead bodies scattered everywhere...

Tears start to stream down my eyes. This is it. This is the day that I've feared all this time; it has come for everyone.

Suddenly, Mikazuki wraps his arms around me. His hug is warm but somewhat gives off a sad feeling it's as if it will be the last. "Aruji-sama, don't cry. Tears have never suited you. We all agree that your smile is the greatest of all; it's as beautiful as the sun that we all look up to."

I wrap my arms around him, unable to control my tears.

"Everyone back at the citadel...fought as much as they could because everyone wanted to make sure that you'd have a safe place to return to."

"No..."

"But it seems that we can't return there anymore. Neither you nor I."

"Please...don't—"

"Thank you for the life you've given us as well as for the memories you made with us. You will forever live on in the hearts you've nurtured and given us. It felt good to be human indeed."

I tighten my grip on him as I know that he's saying his last words to me. He's indirectly telling me that they have no chance against the Kebiishi. No one will survive! No one will be left by my side! Even our home will no longer be one which we can return to at all!

"Aruji-sama, thank you very much. Know and remember that we love you very much."

"MIKAZUKI! NO!" I scream as he suddenly lets go of me and rushes back to the others to join them against the Kebiishi.

Though I am far from the battle, I can still clearly see them from where I am. I want to look away but I can't! I can't take off my eyes from them! I can't. I can't stop from watching as they fight in vain. I can't close my eyes and blind myself from this reality. I can't afford...to miss their last moments.

Once again, I'm going to be left behind. I'm going to lose those who are important to me. I'm going to lose everything. If this is how it's going to be, I wish that I'd be next. I can't live on this way anymore. I can't live just to experience the feeling of losing those that I've come to cherish over and over again. I can't. I don't want to lose everyone again!

I cry and I cry and I cry. I cry my heart, my lungs, my life out but it seems the air of war is too mighty that it won't even let my cries be heard by the world; it's as if I'm muted in the scenery of this tragedy. Haha...ha. Cruel till the bitter end. What did I ever do to deserve this? What can I do to prevent or stop this? Nothing...there's nothing I can do at all but to live with this burden until the day the cruel world decides to take back my life. Haha...hahaha...ha...Why...? May the heavens damn this all...

* * *

Kogitsunemaru gets pinned down to the ground.

" _Pray for your soul!_ " the Kebiishi strikes down towards him.

*CLANG!*

"Eh? You've finally returned. Aruji-sama is in a safe place then. How is she?"

Mikazuki blocks the Kebiishi's sword and swipes it away. He grabs Kogitsunemaru and runs backwards away from harm.

"That's a grim expression you have on your face, Mikazuki. Aruji-sama knows then that we'll be dying tonight?"

Mikazuki stays silent, keeping his face of utter anger and disappointment intact.

"She didn't take it well, didn't she? There's nothing we can do though except to give it all we've got."

Midare runs towards the Kebiishi from behind and attempts to strike it.

" _A poor move you have decided upon._ "

The Kebiishi suddenly turns around and sends Midare flying into the air in one strike; he lands a far distance away.

"MIDARE!" the Saniwa shouts in tears but of course her voice no longer reaches anyone's ears. Shout and call as much as she can with all her might but no one, not even the world, will hear her voice. She can only tremble and drown in the fear that has nested itself inside her.

Mikazuki attacks next and lands a hit on the Kebiishi who strikes back at him, causing him to get heavily injured and sink into the deeper portion of the lake. It seems that he does not resurface from under the water.

"Take this!" Yasusada strikes the Kebiishi's right shoulder.

"HYAA!" Mitsutada backs him up and attacks the Kebiishi's torso.

The Kebiishi starts to laugh happily.

"Eh?! Watch out!" Mitsutada covers Yasusada as the Kebiishi strikes. It causes the two to be swiped across the rigid ground.

"Damn it!" Yasusada curses.

The ruthless battle continues on without an ounce of mercy. Each of them are covered in multitudes of injuries, clothes ripped and tattered.

The Kebiishi is suddenly hit from behind; this surprises him greatly.

" _Impressive. For you to still be standing is a feat! I truly thought you had broken already._ "

"Haha...ha. This old man does not die easily." Mikazuki says as he catches his breath.

He gets ready into a battle stance and his usual gentle smile forms on his face. "I am not the only one who does not die easily."

Everyone, even Midare who was sent flying away, surrounds the Kebiishi with their blood boiling and raging throughout their body.

" _Hahahahahahaha! I haven't had a battle last this long for a long time now! Truly this is as amusing as it lasts!_ " the Kebiishi gets into position and gives the first strike.

"NO!" the Saniwa shouts as she watches everyone charge one after the other towards the enemy.

"FALL BACK!" she continues to desperately shout and shout and shout whatever enters her mind. Not a single word would reach them as they continue to strike and defend.

The cruel night is filled with the laughter and joy of the Kebiishi as blood would spill here and there. The sounds of the swords clashing against one another and the moans and cries of pain can be heard together as if they were performing like an orchestra conducted by the Kebiishi.

"RETREAT, DAMN IT!" the Saniwa snaps and loses it all.

The Kebiishi lands a huge and powerful strike with his huge sword and sends everyone flying into the air. He then slashes them all down to the ground without a pause, without hesitation.

This time, not one stood up or moved again.

It becomes quiet for a moment. The Kebiishi walks towards their near dead bodies and stands over them.

" _It was enjoyable to fight with you all but it is time to end this little game._ " He raises his sword with a wicked smile. " _I shall reunite you all too with your comrades in battle. Later, your dear Saniwa shall follow after I speak with her. Hahahahaha!_ "

"You piece of filth...!" Kashuu says in pain.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her...!" Mitsutada says as he tries to get up but he cannot even move a finger.

The Kebiishi then turns it head towards the location of the Saniwa and their eyes meet. He tells her thru sending his voice into her head, " _Bid farewell to your precious men. This will be the last!_ "

The power of panic and fear gives the Saniwa strength to stand up and rushes towards them.

"STOP! WAIT! NO!"

The Kebiishi is delighted by the Saniwa's expression and gathers a great amount of strength.

"Aruji-sama...run away." Mikazuki says as he coughs out blood.

"Leave..!" Yasusada says weakly.

" _UUURAAAAAAAA!_ " The Kebiishi swings down his sword with all his might.

"NOOOOO!"

The Saniwa falls to her feet as all her strength drains away as a great amount of blood rises into the air and rains back down to the ground right before her eyes. The sight of the bodies sinks into her mind, causing her to lose consciousness. As she falls, the joyous laughter of the Kebiishi echoes and haunts the night.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" My body shouts to its peak of great power. My voice rings throughout the quiet night at the citadel. With eyes shut tightly, I find myself unable to stop my screaming as I hold my head tightly in fear and pain. My scream mixes with my tears that flow like a river, drowning me deeper into my despair.

Several heavy footsteps rush to my door that suddenly slides open.

"Aruji-sama!" Kashuu utters as he slides my bedroom door open forcefully.

Midare immediately rushes to my side and removes my hands from my head. He holds them in one hand and wraps his other arm around me. "Aruji-sama, calm down! What happened?! What's wrong?!"

"Please stop crying, Aruji-sama! Talk to us!" Gokotai says as his little tigers rub against me in an effort to comfort me as well.

I continue to scream and cry, unable to reply to them.

"Aruji-sama! What happened?! Is she hurt?!" Mitsutada asks frantically as he arrives together with Ookurikara. Their room is one of the farthest ones from mine.

"Did something happen?!" Hasebe asks upon arriving as well. He, Mitsutada, and Oookurikara enter my room and inspect the place.

"Yasusada and I will go get some snacks and tea to help her calm down." Kashuu says as he leaves the room with Yasusada.

"Shishiou and I will go outside and check the premises." Doudanuki says.

"Okay. Jirou, Nihongou, Otegine, and I will check the interior of the citadel." Taroutachi says.

"Oi Fudou, go and join them on the inspection." Tsurumaru says.

"She appears to be unharmed so I don't think she was attacked." Yamanbagiri says.

Yamabushi nods. "You're right. Maybe there was no perpetrator?"

"It's still better to check than to be wrong." Hachisuka says.

"Maybe Aruji-sama just had a terrible nightmare?" Izuminokami suggests.

"A nightmare?" Horikawa asks him.

"It's when you have a bad dream. I hear that they can really be scary; it's like getting attacked in your sleep and there's nothing you can do to fight back."

"If she did have a nightmare, it should have been pretty scary or traumatic for her to end up like this." Urashima says.

"Nightmares aren't cool. It's like psychological torture or something; it's too much." Taikogane says.

"Have you ever had a nightmare before, Taikogane?" Monoyoshi asks.

"I haven't. I don't think any of us has experienced a dream or a nightmare yet."

"Oi, we found something at the backyard of the citadel!" Iwatooshi says loudly.

He, together with Ishikirimaru, shows a weird bone-like creature that's similar to the common enemies we fight however its color was different. This one is black.

"What the hell is that?!" Ichigo asks.

"Such a strange one." Imanotsurugi says as he pokes it.

"Oi, don't do that or else it'll bite you." Iwatooshi moves the creature away from him.

"Maybe this caused Aruji-sama's nightmare?"

"Hmm, that's not entirely impossible but this would be the first time we'd encounter such an enemy like this one." Nikkari says.

"I think we should get rid of it already." Aizen says.

"He's right. What if it does more harm to Aruji-sama or what if it harms us?" Hotarumaru says.

"Very well, Iwatooshi and I will go and exterminate this creature outside. Please tend to Aruji-sama. Her sobbing may have toned down but it has not stopped." Ishikirimaru says.

Midare continues to wipe my tears away though I show no signs of stopping any time soon. "Aruji-sama...You'll get dehydrated if you continue on crying. Your voice will get tired too; you'll lose your voice so that means you won't be able to speak."

Mikazuki joins Midare in comforting me. He puts his arms around me and says, "There, there, calm down now. Aruji-sama, don't cry. Tears have never suited you. We all agree that your smile is the greatest of all; it's as beautiful as the sun that we all look up to."

Those words...!

My grip on his clothes suddenly tightens as it reminds me of the nightmare I just had. It felt so real that I really thought I lost everyone. It felt so real!

"Don't...die..." Those words came out softly between my sobbing. I don't think it was audible enough for everyone except Mikazuki whose expression became anxious.

He hugs me tighter and quietly tells me, "Please. I beg of you to calm down not just for your sake but for mine as well...for everyone's sake."

All this crying has made me weak and my grip loosens shortly after.

"Eh? Looks like you calmed her down, Mikazuki. No one can beat you at all in calming her down!" Kogitsunemaru says.

"That is not the case this time. Um, it seems she has lost consciousness."

Mikazuki gently lays the Saniwa on her bed with the help of Midare.

Yagen comes in to examine her.

"Is she alright?" Souza asks.

"Aruji-sama is alright. She has no injuries or symptoms of any disease; I believe she just fainted due to stress."

Souza sighs in relief.

"Ah!" Yagen grabs one of the Saniwa's hands and looks at them intently.

"What's the matter, Yagen?" Ichigo asks.

"Midare, Mikazuki, roll her sleeves up!"

The two do as he says and to their surprise, they find her arms covered in fine cuts.

"Where did these come from?!" Midare asks is surprise.

Following a hunch, Yagen removes the Saniwa's blanket and lifts her kimono up to knee length. "Her legs are full of cuts as well. What the?! Her feet are in a terrible state and they're bleeding! Someone get me the first aid kit!"

Imanotsurugi brings him the first aid kit. He then tells Midare and Mikazuki to take care of bandaging her arms and legs as he works on the injuries on her feet.

"The wounds on her arms and legs are quite superficial so there's nothing to worry about those but her feet are a different story. They're badly injured and the cuts are deep. The bleeding doesn't seem to stop. She won't be able to walk with these injuries on her feet unless she can endure the excruciating pain that would come with each step she makes. It would take around two weeks before her feet could recover; that's my estimate."

"Where on earth could she have gotten these injuries from?! She was completely fine a while ago! All she did was get a glass of water from the kitchen after leaving our room!" Midare says in frustration.

"All that I can tell you is that these wounds are not self inflicted because knowing Aruji-sama, she wouldn't hurt herself like this and the wounds are even found in places she wouldn't be able to reach such as the areas behind her arms."

Mikazuki thinks for a moment. "That would mean that it was inflicted by someone or something however there are no signs or traces of another person or creature having been here. Iwatooshi and Ishi found that black creature a while ago however it was found at the backyard which is far from here."

"We'll just have to ask her what happened when she wakes up."

Nakigitsune suddenly enters the room and walks towards the window.

"What's up over there?" Kogitsunemaru asks him.

"...Black water."

"What?" Kogitsunemaru goes over to him and checks out whatever he was referring to.

By the window was a glass—a glass of black water.


	2. A Calm Windy Day

**A Calm Windy Day**

"Pull back firmly and hold your breath. Concentrate on the target."

I close my eyes and open them after taking a deep breath.

"Steady...SHOOT!"

* _fwooooooshhh_ *

The arrow flies thru the air faster than a blink of an eye and ends its journey on a red circle drawn on the heart of a tree that sits here in the middle of the lush green fields of the citadel.

"Whaaa! Look! Look! I hit the target!" I say with a joyous smile on my face.

"Right on the spot! You did well, Mimi-chan. You really have talent in archery! You don't see a six year old kid hitting a target like that from up here at the citadel's roof everyday!" Jouichiro pats my head with his big hands.

"I only got to hit the target because you're the one who taught me how to use the bow and arrow, Jouichiro-sama. You're not bad for an old man! Hahaha!"

"Mimi, you have to give yourself some credit too. Not every kid your age—Oi! Thirty five isn't that old yet! Don't call me an old man, you damn brat!"

"Hahaha...I wish I had people who were my age here in the citadel..."

"That's a slim chance of happening. Come to think of it, you're the youngest saniwa here and probably the youngest ever found. The ones near your age are around fourteen or fifteen like Haruto-kun."

"Sigh...I'm forever the sole youngest...I'm forever surrounded by old people haha."

"It's been one year since you were brought here to the citadel, Mimi. Time sure flies! The next thing I'll know, you'll be bigger, taller, stronger, and much more mature. I wonder if the war would be over by then."

"Who knows? The war still has a long way to go if you ask me."

"By the way, how's your smithing these days? You haven't made a sword yet?"

"Urgh. I haven't made one yet...I can't reach the work bench and table."

"Don't you have a stool made by Takashima?"

"I do but but but it gets in the way with smithing! I fall of when I suddenly move or while I'm crafting! There was one time I was able to create half of a sword but it got ruined when I fell off the stool! I was so frustrated!"

"Hahahaha! Maybe we should have a smithing room made for people as small as you."

"Oh please! I'd definitely like that!"

"It's your birthday next week, isn't it Mimi?"

"...I almost forgot about that."

"Eh?! What kind of person forgets their birthday?!"

"Hmm, apparently me."

"Mimi, do you ever feel like leaving the citadel and go back home?"

The wind blows towards me and Jouichiro for a moment. Wonderful flower petals ride the wind carrying with them their wonderful scent.

"I never thought about that. I mean if I left the citadel, there's no place for me to return to or to go home to."

"What do you mean?"

"My home was a small village by the coast of the sea. It was attacked and burn down completely. No one was spared at all that day...not my friends, not my neighbors, not my parents. The only reason why I survived that day was because I was by the shores collecting beautiful seashells by myself. When I returned to the village, everyone was gone and everything was hot and black. I stayed there at the burnt village for almost a week by myself until a saniwa came and brought me here. Now look at me! I've become a saniwa and is fighting against those who destroyed my village! Bwahahaha!"

Jouichiro pats my head with a sympathetic expression even though I was smiling and laughing.

"This would be the first time I'll be celebrating my birthday without my parents. I'd admit it's quite sad but at the same time, I'm also excited."

"Excited? How come?"

"It will be the first birthday that I'll spend with you and everyone else here in the citadel! It will be the first time I'll celebrate my birthday with my new family and friends."

"Aw kid, you're making this big man's heart hurt! Don't go all drama on me!"

"Hahahaha!"

"So what do you want for your birthday? Any thoughts?"

"Hmm. I haven't really thought about it yet but if I had to think of anything right now, I'd like to have a cake made by Hana-sama! She' really good at cooking and baking! I want Hiroko-sama to help me with the paperwork that the elders dumped onto me! I'd like to get a book from Akihiko-sama and not just any book but a book written by him! A horror story! I love his stories! Oh, I'd also like to see Madarao-sama smile since he never smiles and I'd want Isamu-sama to dance with Kiyomi-sama; they're really good dancers. If anyone would sing for me then it has to be Jubei-sama."

"That's a lot of demands but they all sound good! I have to think about what to get you then!"

"To be honest, I just want everyone to be there. I don't really care about the gifts; I just want to see and have a good time with everyone."

"You're too good, kid. If you don't be careful with your kindness, a hunter will come and trap you in his hands and then he'll eat you whole!"

"Eh? Hunter? What are you talking about?"

"Well, someone has been doting on you far too much. I know he's a good fellow for sure but those kinds of people usually have a surprising alter personality when it comes to their prey."

"Jouichiro, I don't understand."

He sighs and scratches his head a little.

"Well, Mimi, there are some people who are nice to everyone but when they find someone they're fond of, they tend to become quite attached to the person to the point they'd like to keep that person for themselves and then when it comes to the person they're fond of, they become all nice and caring but if someone touches or gets closer to the person they're fond of, they become wolves claiming and protecting their territory or property. When they reach their limit, they start to want to eat up or conquer the person they're fond of completely so that no one else could take him or her away."

Jouichiro continues to talk and he says so many things I don't understand that I end up spacing out as he talks his mouth away. Is this something a six year old kid like me can't understand yet? Urgh. Frustrating!

"Anyway, I'm just saying that you should be careful all the time and never let your guard down even with people you trust. I'm not saying that you should always have a wall around you or not to trust anyone, I'm just saying that you should be careful and considering that you are a girl and—"

"Jouichiro, all that talking you're doing is making my head hurt and making me hungry..."

"Ah! You're hungry already? Do you want to go and get some snacks?"

"That sounds good but I think it's almost lunch time?"

"I think so too. Maybe we should go downstairs already."

"Mayumi! Jouichiro!" a voice calls from a balcony on the floor below the roof.

"Hngh. Speaking of wolves in sheep's clothing."

"Huh? How can a wolf wear a sheep costume? I don't get what you're talking about at all!"

"Mayumi! Jouichiro!" the voice calls our names again.

I hurriedly put the bow and arrows aside and approach the edge of the roof to take a look down below.

A big smile grows on my face the moment I see who was calling. "Haruto!"

"O-Oi! Mimi! Don't—!"

I jump down from the roof before Jouichiro could finish what he was going to say; I hope I'll land on the balcony where Haruto-sama is.

"Haruuuu!"

"Whoa there!" He steps a little forward and spreads out his arms.

I fall directly towards him and he catches me firmly.

"You shouldn't do something dangerous like that, Mayu. What if you got hurt? Also, Jouichiro will get bald early if you do things like that." He says with his usual gentle tone and smile.

"It's okay, Haru. I knew that you'd catch me for sure! You always keep me safe from harm's way! And there's no need to worry about Jouichiro's hair; they're all going to fall out soon and his head will be all shiny bald."

"I can hear you from up here on the roof! That's not going to happen, you hear me kid?!"

Haruto laughs. His laughter is so cute; I love seeing him happy like this. He's my little light in this time of war. I really wish he'd be safe always and...I wish I could stay by his side always.

"Hm? What's with that sad little expression all of a sudden? You're not happy to see me?"

"Eh? Of course I'm really happy! I just spaced out a little!"

"Oh really now? Your smiling face suits you more, Mayu. And you do know that it's the first thing I like to see after coming home from an errand or expedition, right?"

I nod and give him a big happy grin. It makes him laugh a little.

"You're quite naughty towards him, aren't you? Jouichiro, I mean." He pokes my nose. "So what were you doing up there with Jou?"

"He was teaching me archery again today. I did really well during the drills so he wanted me to try something more difficult. He wanted to let me try hitting the target he drew on the big tree from the roof."

"Interesting. Did you get to hit the target?"

"I sure did!" I point at the tree.

"Good job!"

"I can teach you how to use the bow and arrow next year for your sixteenth birthday if you want, Haru."

"Free lessons from a little pro like you? Sure, why not!"

"It's a promise then!" He suddenly kisses my forehead "I should make sure that my birthday gift to you next week pleases you in return."

"Oi Haruto, I'm right here you know." Jouichiro says with an annoyed tone from the side of the roof.

"Hello Jou, how are you today?"

"Don't give me that smile of yours! I'm watching you, you hear me?!"

"Oh my, Mayu, Jou is threatening me"

"Jouichiro, that's bad. You shouldn't be scaring people like Haru."

"W-Wha—?! I'm at fault?! Mimi, you don't understand! Haruto is—"

"Hnghh..." I cover my face with my hands.

"Aww, look what you did Jou! You made her feel upset."

"EH?! Mimi, I'm sorry! Don't be sad! I'll give you my desert during lunch! You can have the pudding!"

I suddenly look up at Jouichiro with a big smile on my face. He's probably thinking about how naive of me but the pudding that Hana-sama makes is delicious; even the swords say so too.

"Haruto, so why were you looking for me and Mimi?"

"Chiyoko-sama was calling for you."

"For me? Then why call the kid too?"

"I figured she'd be with you so I thought that if I could find her then that means I'd find you too. Hehe."

"Hm...Alright. I'll be down in a minute."

Jouichiro gets down from the roof, taking the bow and the arrows with him and went on his way down to the first floor where Chiyoko-sama's room is.

"Haru, you lied to him didn't you? Chiyoko-sama was asking for me, wasn't she?"

Haruto sighs with a little smile. "Yes, you're right about that. I wanted to send Jou first to see Chiyoko-sama because every time she asks for you...you always return from her room dead tired, sick, or injured. I don't know what does she make you do; you won't tell me and the only other person who could know or ask about that is Jou since he's the second highest authority here next to Chiyoko-sama."

"I'm sorry for worrying you but I have orders from Chiyoko-sama to say nothing to anyone else; she says it's a secret. I don't even know if she tells everything to Jouichiro."

He puts a hand behind my head and pulls me closer to him. My head rests on his shoulder with his guidance. I hug him in response.

"Remember what I said before? If you get tired, rest. If it becomes too much, stop. If it's going to kill you, run. I know that Chiyoko-sama's training can be harsh and she has the tendency to ask for too much at times so—"

"I get it. I get it. I'll tell her when I reach my limits; I'll tell her to stop when I can't go on." I look up at him and suddenly cup his cheeks with my hands. "Haru looks terrible with a worried face so stop worrying; you'll grow old faster. I should be the one worrying about you because you're always given expeditions with your swords. Normally, a saniwa just stays at the citadel while the swords go to the destination but we're different here; we go with our swords. I don't get the reason why we would go with them to the battle field but that's just our way here. You are particular because you always put yourself up as a shield for others and you are always going to the most disadvantageous positions. It's like you have a death wish or something. Haru is a strange person."

He gently smiles. "You're strange too. You talk like an older person at times, you think way ahead of things, you can remember everything you've read word per word, you can hear things that most people can't, and you are the first saniwa I've encountered that hasn't crafted a sword yet."

"T-That's because I can't reach the work table and bench! Takashima-sama made a stool for me but I end up falling off when I move too much. You and Jouichiro keep on bullying me about that!"

He laughs a little.

"Hmm, what else? You care for everyone's swords very well as if they're real humans. It's good and all but sometimes it seems like you like them more than me. I feel quite jealous especially when you're assigned to help out at the infirmary."

"Eh?! That's not true! I still like you the most, idiot."

He holds my left hand and puts his forehead against mine.

"I know, I know. It's still the same with me too, Mayu. I wouldn't worry so much if I didn't like you."

"...Jouichiro is coming. I can hear his footsteps going up the stairs."

Just as I thought, Jouichiro arrives but he doesn't seem to be too pleased.

He takes me from Haru.

"Jou? Wait—"

"Chiyoko-sama asked for Mimi; I'll take Mimi to her now."

"What does she want with Mayu this time?"

"When I asked, she just said that she will have another training session with Mimi."

"I see..."

"You two don't have to worry. I'm going to be alright! Let's go, Jouichiro; take me to Chiyoko-sama."

"Spoiled brat. You can walk, can't you?"

"Haha. Why not indulge her for today, Jou? She told me she did well for today's archery training and she did get to hit that difficult target, right?"

"Hmph. Fine. Just for today, okay Mimi?"

"Yay!"

As Jouichiro takes me away, I look back at Haruto and give him a little wave. He waves back to me with his gentle smile that I love so much.

"Wait!"

Jouichiro and I look back at Haruto who suddenly spoke.

"Jou, can't Mayu eat lunch with us first before going to Chiyoko-sama? Lunch will start in just a few minutes from now."

"Hmm, I shall consider that and inform Chiyoko-sama that Mimi will meet her shortly after lunch. I too want her to have enough energy to do well in her training session." Jouichiro smiles.

These two really are kind. They're stalling some time before I go to Chiyoko-sama and they're making sure that I'd have some energy to last the training session. I'm really lucky to have them; they're the best.

"Then if you don't mind, I'm taking her back."

Haru takes me from Jouichiro and smiles at him.

"I'm watching you, you little wolf."

"I don't see a wolf anywhere, Jou."

Jouichiro leaves while leering at the smiling Haruto.

"Wait a minute! You guys are passing me around like a stuff toy!"

"Not just any stuff toy; an adorable stuff toy."

"I'm not, you meanie!"

"Hahaha. Let's go have some lunch, shall we?"

"...I can walk on my own. Put me down."

"No, I refuse to. I want to carry you all the way to the dining hall just like this."

"No! That's too embarrassing...Put me down. Everyone will..."

"Who cares what the others will say? I surely don't."

Haru starts humming a tune as he carries me down the stairs.

"I want to get down, Haru. Pleaaaaase?" I say in a sulking tone.

"No can do, Mayu. I'm not letting you go till we reach the dining hall."

* * *

"So, where do you want to sit, Mayu?"

As Haru and I enter the dining room, we're greeted by the other saniwas who came for lunch too. Everyone is shuffling from one seat to another, trying to sit with those they're closest with. The hall is a bit noisy with everyone talking and laughing.

"Hm, we could sit over there." I point at a table found a little further to the back of the dining hall.

"As you wish, little princess." He says teasingly.

I sigh in response.

Once we reached the table that I pointed at, he puts me down. Finally!

I sit down properly on the bench. I know that he decides to sit beside me but what caught my attention was that he was looking at me intently.

"What are you staring at? You're starting to creep me out, Haru."

"I was just wondering about what's your size."

"Eh? Size? You mean my kimono?"

He nods.

"I don't know the exact measurement since Yoru-sama was the one who made this kimono for me; she never told me my measurements after taking them. I just know that I fit into the small sized store ready kimonos from the general store."

"Hm...I guess it's going to be too big for now."

"You know, you have a habit of talking about things that other people don't understand; you just say whatever's in your head out of nowhere."

"It's my gift to you, idiot. Haha. It's something you can wear but since it only came in one size, you'll probably be able to wear it when you've grown to around my age or so."

"I guess I'll have to keep it in storage for a few years?"

"Yeah, you'll have to. I should get you another gift; one that you could actually use as you are now."

"Haru, you don't have to; I don't really need anything anyway. You'll just end up spending more than needed—"

He puts his finger against my mouth, causing me to stop talking.

"It's my money so I get to decide how I'll spend it. Whether I'm being wasteful or not depends on me."

"Sigh, you are so..."

"Charming?"

"No."

"Handsome?"

"No."

"Awesome?"

"Nope."

"...Adorable?"

"I'm going to ignore you now."

"Awww, we both know you can't do that." He leans towards me and places his head on my shoulder. "There's no way you could ignore me, Mayu and you know that there's no way I could stand being ignored by you."

"Haruto-san, STAY AWAY FROM MY LITTLE MAYUMI!"

A hand holding a plate suddenly swings down between me and Haru; the plate lands on the table safely.

"That was dangerous, Hana-sama."

"Hana!" I hug her tightly by her waist.

"Whoa there, Mayumi. I might drop the plates. Here's your lunch for today! I added extra as usual just for you!"

"Ohhhhh! Thank you very much! Um..."

Hana nods and places a plate that has two bowls on it. "Of course I also added an extra pudding for you."

"Yay! You're the best, Hana! I love you!"

"Awwww! I love you too Mayumi, you little adorable child!"

"Wait, what about me?!" Haruto asks.

"...Here's your meal." Hana says plainly as she gives Haruto his plate.

"What the?!"

"Since I had some extra vegetables, I decided to give them to you, Haruto-san. Enjoy your lunch!"

"Hana-sama, this isn't fair! Why is my plate ninety percent vegetable?! There's barely anything else but vegetables!"

Hana smirks at him as she takes joy in his suffering.

"Young boys like you should eat healthy by eating lots of vegetables; you're a growing boy after all."

"You hate me, don't you Hana-sama?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She says with a smile.

She puts another plate down on the table and sits between me and Haru.

"So Mayu, have you decided what you'd want from me for your birthday next week?"

"I want you to be the one to make my birthday cake!"

"Splendid! What flavor would you like?"

"Hmm...I haven't thought about it yet. Can you just decide on the flavor? You really have great taste, Hana. I'm sure whatever you'll decide on will taste great!"

"Alright then! A surprise it is! I'll make the most delicious cake you'll ever eat in your entire life. By the way, where's Jouichiro?"

"He's probably still stalling for some time by chatting with Chiyoko-sama." Haru says before stealing a spoonful of one of my puddings.

"Is that so? Another session with Chiyoko? I swear, that woman should give Mayumi a break; she's too hard on her." Hana says as she takes Haru's spoon before he could eat the stolen pudding. She then positions the spoon on front of my mouth and I eat it. She smiles at me before returning the spoon to Haru.

"Eat a lot, Mayumi. You'll need all the strength you can get for today."

I nod as I continue to eat.

* * *

"Oh! Jouichiro, you're late for lunch; everyone's practically done eating." One of the other saniwas says.

He looks around the dining hall and finds Haru and Mayumi eating with Hana at one table.

"So how was today's menu? Delicious as usual, right?"

"The pudding was really delicious, Jouichiro. You should get some while they last! I think there around twelve of them left." I say to him gleefully.

"Haha. I'll keep that in mind Mayu."

"Are you here to pick her up?" Haru asks.

Jouichiro nods with a wry smile. "It's time for her to go; Chiyoko-sama is waiting. Up you go, Mimi."

He lifts me up.

"Wha! Again?! I'm getting carried again?!"

"Haha. You're quite small, aren't you? I wonder if you'll ever grow taller."

"Of course I'll grow taller! Just you wait till I get older! I'm only small because all of you are too big and old!"

"Urk! I'm hurt, Mayumi! How could you use that word to describe me!" Hana says woefully.

"You mean the word 'old'? But you are old, Hana-sama; you're almost thirty years old."

"Shut up, Haruto."

"You ate a lot, right Mimi?"

"I sure did! I'm full of energy." I swing my legs back and forth as I dangle from Jouichiro's big arm. Men sure get big as they grow older. Will Haru be as big as Jouichiro one day? Hmm...I should take my morning stretches more seriously and drink more milk.

"Jouichiro, is Chiyoko in a good mood today?" Hana asks in worry.

"Fortunately, she is."

"That's a relief! Then today won't be as hard as _that_ time. Take care, Mayumi."

"I will! I'll work hard as always."

"Let's go, Mimi."

I nod.

"Mayu! Remember what I said before!"

"Yeah, yeah, worrywart Haru. Tired? Rest. Dangerous? Stop. Life threatening? Run."

Jouichiro and I quietly leave the dining hall.

"Haruto, what was that about?" Hana asks.

Haruto looks at his surroundings from side to side and then whispers, "Hana-sama, I want you to know something but please keep it a secret; what I'm about to tell you is some serious information that only the higher ups, me, and Jouichiro know. I want to tell you about this so that I can ask for your help to keep eyes on Chiyoko-sama; I've obtained permission to do so."

Hana whispers back, "Keeping an eye on Chiyoko?! What's this about?!"

"Apparently, Chiyoko-sama has been acting strange lately according to one of the higher ups. She is under the suspicion of grave treason."

"Treason?!"

"Shhh! Keep your voice down! Not only that, do you know about the black water incidents?"

"I don't know anything about that."

"Recently, there have been a rising number of saniwas who've been having mental breakdowns and commit acts that cause them to be accused of treason and helping the enemy."

"But why would they do that?"

"We don't know yet because every time we catch and contain one of them, they fall into a mental breakdown which causes them to completely lose their mind and end up killing themselves; some of them end up fleeing and disappearing without a trace."

"Did the higher ups find anything that could lead us to the cause?"

"There has been one thing that has been common among all the incidents. The reason why the incidents have been labelled 'Black Water' is because they discover that the saniwas drank a drink that was colored black. They still don't know what exactly the black water is and where it came from; they're still investigating about it. Some swords of the victimized saniwas said that they've seen their masters drink the black water for some time before their behavior start to change so we've assumed that the black water works like a poison that needs to be taken several times before they affect the consumer."

"How come the swords don't stop their masters from drinking the black water? Anyone would think that it's strange and that it could be bad."

"The saniwas would pass it off as a type of tea, juice, or medicine. Some of them would also hide it from the public eyes and then drink it when they are alone."

"Wait,is Chiyoko drinking the black water?!"

"We're not entirely sure yet but when I tried talking to one of Chiyoko-sama's swords, he said that he might have seen her drinking such a thing and her behavior has been quite different lately. One example that shows a change in her behavior is her constant call for Mayumi. Another is that Chiyoko-sama has always been the one to repair her swords but she has stopped doing it herself and at times would even send her swords to expeditions, forgetting that they are injured. Jouichiro and I have been keeping an eye on her for a month now but we haven't caught her drinking the black water yet."

"Most of us here have noticed that she has changed in many aspects. I heard from Chiyoko's Gokutai that her bedroom has been really dimly lit and that she has been staying in her room all the time now."

"Is that so? Thank you for the information; I'll add that to my report."

"Haruto, shouldn't we prevent Mayumi from approaching Chiyoko? If Chiyoko has been drinking the black water, then it's putting Mayumi's in danger."

"I want to but if we suddenly prevent Chiyoko-sama from meeting and interacting with Mayu, then she might get suspicious of all of us and of the higher ups or it could trigger her to lose her composure and go on a rampage or mental breakdown."

"Urgh...Such a dilemma."

"Hana-sama, please keep an eye on things around here especially when it comes to Chiyoko-sama."

"Alright, I will. If I find out anything new, I'll let you know or Jouichiro."

"Hana-sama, one last thing."

"What is it?"

"Can I have another serving of food?"

"...No."

"Why not?"

"Suffer, you little brat."

"Eh?! Why do you hate me so much?!"

"You keep on keeping Mayumi for yourself, you selfish bastard!"

"What can I do? I like her and she reciprocates my feelings." Haruto says happily.

"ARGHHHHH!" Hana-sama suddenly stands up and flips the bench with all her might causing Haruto to fall over, becoming a poor pudding on the floor.

* * *

"That's enough, Mayumi; the moon is already hanging in the sky. You did well today."

"Thank you, Chiyoko-sama." I pant heavily.

"I don't know for how long will you be sleeping this time but most probably it would be shorter than the last time I had a training session that lasted this long with you. Your next training will be the next day that you awaken; it may be harsh but I have high hopes for you."

"Okay but what if I wake up next week and it falls on..."

"On your birthday? No problem, child. I won't let you train on your birthday of course. I'd like to celebrate it with you and everyone else."

A big smile forms on my face. "Thank you!"

Chiyoko-sama smiles a little and pats my head.

"Go on child, you might not make it to your bedroom this time; rest well and have pleasant dreams."

"Goodnight, Chiyoko-sama." I give her a hug which she accepts happily.

Whoa. Tonight must be darker than the usual; the hallway is so dim. Hm...Without everyone walking and running around, the hallway seems so big. Come to think of it, the citadel really is big! There are several rooms not only for the saniwas but also for the swords. If you're new to this place, you'll definitely get lost on your first day.

Ah!

*THUD*

Ow ow ow ow...I lost my balance because of fatigue.

Sigh, I feel so tired. I'm sore all over and I feel like jelly. Let's go little me! You have to make it to bed! You can do it. See? You've reached the stairs already! You just need to go up a floor then to your room; you'll be in bed in no time!

"Urghhh...were the stairs this long? Maybe it's just me since I'm just so tired today."

Hm?

I stop for a moment when I reach halfway up the stairs.

"The moon looks so beautiful tonight."

It must be cloudy tonight because there aren't any stars tonight. Weird though since the moon can be seen clearly. Haha...ha...I feel so tired and sleepy; my eyes feel so heavy.

I sit on one of the steps near the railing and slowly my eyes start to close.

I could take a short nap first to gain some strength then I'll go to my room after. It's not too cold here so I'll be okay. Hm, this isn't so bad; it's quite comfortable.

* * *

"She's not in her room. Don't tell me that she's still in training? Sigh. It's already this late; I should check on those two. Maybe I should wait outside Chiyoko-sama's room next time so that I could...Eh?"

What's that over there on the stair step?

I approach the thing out of curiosity.

"...Mayu? What are you doing here? You should be in your room sleepi—"

Eh? She's asleep. She shouldn't sleep here; she could get sick or fall down the stairs and get hurt. Sigh. You're such a handful, you know that?

"Alright, to your room we go Mayu. You should continue your slumber there."

I gently lift her up, trying my best not to wake her.

Hm? How cute. Look at that happy sleeping face; she's probably dreaming of food haha. Then she'll be telling me all about it in the morning during breakfast. Well, that is if she'll be waking up in the morning or tomorrow at all.

We reach her room and I carefully tuck her into her futon.

She looks comfortable. That's good.

I brush off to the side the bangs that cover her face.

She should get her bangs trimmed soon; they're already a little past her eyebrows. At this rate, they'll reach half of her face in a few days. It's amazing how fast her hair grows; she just had them trimmed last week. Haha. How long does it take for her to tie her hair, I wonder. It probably takes a while to get her ankle long hair into a braid by herself. This makes me want to learn how to braid so that I could do it for her haha.

"..."

She's not the type to snore? Quite convenient.

"Good night, Mayu. Sweets dreams."

I give her a little kiss on the forehead.

"Hnnn..." She turns a little to her side and continues to sleep with no care in the world.

"Whoops. I hope I didn't disturb your dreams haha. Good night."

I fix her blanket one last time before leaving her room.

"Okay. Now it's time for me to get to work! I really hope I'd get to summon them before her birthday."

I quietly head for the smithing room.


	3. The Day that Brought a Life

**The Day that Brought a Life**

*chirp chirp chirp chirp*

My eyes suddenly open at the sound of the birds singing outside.

"Crap! It's morning already?!"

*yawn*

Urgh...I feel like my arms are about to pop off of my shoulders! Sigh, at least I was finally able to get the three just in time! I wonder if she woke up already.

I exit the smithing room and see that the sky is beautifully parted with the colors orange and blue; the sun hasn't reached its peak yet.

It's been days since she slept and it's already her birthday tomorrow. She better wake up tomorrow or else everyone's excitement would be in vain plus all of my effort would go to waste if she misses her birthday tomorrow!

"Aruji-sama."

I stop on my tracks and look behind me.

"Mikazuki, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that? Just call me by my name, Haruto. I may have summoned you but you won't be serving under me. Your master will be a cute little girl named Sachiko Mayumi." A gentle smile brightens my face.

"Ha, ha, ha, I look forward to 'meeting' the little lady then."

"It's been two days since you've come to the citadel; I really do hope you two would officially meet each other soon."

Mikazuki nods. "Your stories of her surely interest me and I do admit that I am excited to speak with her."

"I hope she wakes up soon; she'll surely fancy you. I can imagine her reaction when she first sees you."

"Indeed. She would probably be surprised of our resemblance."

"Hahaha, yes. I was surprised too the moment I saw you; you looked a lot like me however I have a feeling you have the upper hand in terms of looks. Haha. Maybe I was you in my past life? Hahaha!"

*yawn* Ugh. I feel so sleepy...

"You must have worked till late again, Haruto-sama. How was your endeavour this time?"

"Ah, Uguisumaru has arrived. He's still in the smithing room; he helped me clean up after summoning him. Could you orient him for me regarding the citadel and the current situation? I have to tend to Mayu now."

"I do not mind, Haruto-sama."

"Thank you very much. Thank you as well for taking care of Mayu when I'm busy especially when I'm sent out to an expedition. I'm sorry for the inconveniences I've given you."

"It's a pleasure to be of use to both you and the young lady."

"By the way, don't forget to address her as Mayu or Mayu-sama from time to time! That's my little special request from you. Haha."

"I will remember to do so." Mikazuki smiles before heading for the smithing room where Uguisumaru is still inside.

I make my way to the kitchen and upon entering I'm greeted by the smell of food.

"Good morning, Hana-sama."

"Haruto, you're up early. Eh? You've got some nasty eye bags there; can't sleep?"

"I've just been busy lately." I pick up a tray from the counter. Just like the past few days, the tray is filled with Mayu's favorite rice balls and a hot cup of green tea. "I'll take these to her now."

"Okay. I went to her room a little while ago and gave her a sponge bath already."

"So early in the morning? She'll feel cold that way."

"I'm going to be busy today so I decided to tend to her earlier than usual. I used warm water and made sure to dry her up properly; I also made sure her clothes were enough to keep her warm."

"Hmph. You should just leave everything to me."

"There's no way in hell I'm going to let you give her a sponge bath, buddy. Over my decaying body."

"Sigh...Woe is me."

* * *

"Good morning, Mayu. I've brought you some food! Do you want to eat?"

"..."

...No response. I guess she's still asleep. I wonder how she manages to sleep continuously without eating. It's a miracle that her body is able to live and function properly this way; the wonders of the human body. Is it similar to a bear's hibernation? Maybe Mayu used to be a bear in her previous life.

"I'll enter the room now. Pardon the intrusion."

I slide the door open. On the futon lying on the floor was little Mayu, still sleeping soundly. I sit down beside her and place the tray by her side.

"You're not going to eat breakfast today either? Hana-sama will be upset to see your tray still full again. Haha. You should hurry up and wake up already; you're going to miss your birthday tomorrow if you're going to keep this up. Everyone's been looking forward to it because they're excited to celebrate with you. I too want to celebrate the day you were born. Won't you grant me that request, Mayu?"

I pat her gently.

The warmth of your skin gives me a small feeling of comfort as if it is reminding me that you are still alive but resting and will awaken when the time comes. The way you are now would be best described as 'being here but at the same time not'. Jouichiro would say that you're physically here but spiritually not. I don't like his version because it makes it sound like you're dead; that idiot, Jou.

"Mayu, when you wake up, I want to introduce you to three people. Those three are actually my gifts to you. You know, I worked hard to get them to come to the citadel; I suddenly feel old from working in the smithing room for days continuously. You'll be their master whom they'll cherish and protect with all they've got; they'll keep you safe when I cannot. Treat them well and if they bully you, tell me so that I can teach them a lesson or two. Hehe. Just don't replace me with them in your heart, okay? I'll never forgive you if you replace me! Haha!"

The silence continues to stay in this simple pleasant room. It's funny when I think about how this room used to be mine before you came. Ah, you were so skinny when you first came to the citadel; it's good that you've gained some weight. You didn't want to share a room with anyone; you couldn't sleep with other people around. Since my room was the smallest and was really made for one person, I decided to let you take it. When you went inside this room for the first time, that was the first and last time we saw you cry. I remember it well—you cried because you saw the big tree. When we asked you why you were crying, you said that it was beautiful and then you just sat by the window all night staring at it; you didn't sleep on your first night in the citadel last year.

"This year is the first time we'll be celebrating your birthday since you didn't tell us it was your birthday when you came to the citadel last year."

My voice echoed a bit in the room. It really is too quiet.

Hm? The window is closed? Maybe Mikazuki closed it earlier when he came to check on Mayu. I haven't told him that she prefers the window to be open.

I quietly approach the window and the room is greeted with a gentle breeze that carries the smell of the flowers with it in such a playful manner.

*ting ting ting*

The _fuurin*_ generates a soothing sound with the wind. Its oceanic design is beautiful and its sound somehow carries you off towards the ocean of one's mind.

"Aruji-sama." A voice calls out from the door.

"Enter, Yagen."

The door slides open and Yagen presents to me a piece of paper.

"So this is where we'll be going next?"

"Yes, sir."

"Sigh, understood. I'll take Ichigo, Midare, Ookurikara, Taroutachi, Mikazuki, and Uguisumaru."

"Those three will go?"

"Well, they do need to get used to this and to get as much experience as they can before tomorrow comes."

"I see. I'll inform them then."

"Thank you, Yagen. I'll meet them at the assembly point."

Yagen nods and goes off to gather the six I've chosen.

"I'll have to go now, Mayu. I'll come back to check on you later; hopefully you would be awake and if not, I'll just draw on your face. Haha. Just kidding!"

I leave the room after fixing her blanket a little.

*ting ting*

The fuurin rings once again as if to tell me to go.

"Wish me luck and greet me home with your smile as always."

I plant a little kiss on her forehead before I bid farewell.

* * *

"Aruji-sama, Midare and I have searched the premises; there are no longer any enemies within the area."

"Okay, thank you for the report Ichigo."

"We've wiped them all out! Mission accomplished!" Midare says cheerfully.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Brilliant, brilliant." Mikazuki says.

"Good job to us all. Is anyone injured?"

"It appears that everyone is unharmed."

"Really? That's great news! You all did a really great job then; I'm so proud!"

"Sigh...can we go home now?" Ookurikara asks.

"It would be nice to have a cup of tea when we return to the citadel."

"You're right, Uguisumaru. Let's all have some tea and snacks when we get back."

"Aruji-sama, please wait for a moment."

"Hm? What is it, Taroutachi?"

He suddenly rips a part of his inner kimono's sleeve and takes my right arm.

"Eh?—Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!"

"Eh? Aruji-sama got injured?" Midare asks. "EKKK! THERE'S SO MUCH BLOOD!"

"There is no need to worry; there may be a lot of blood but the wound is not serious." Taroutachi says as he covers my wound with his torn cloth.

"My, my, a certain someone may become worried when she sees that." Mikazuki teases.

"Perhaps indeed." Uguisumaru follows.

"Since when did you two get so friendly with each other?! You two just met a while ago! Now you're both making a habit of teasing me?! How cruel..."

"Haha. Aruji-sama, I would have to admit that you are quite fun to tease." Ichigo says.

"Not you too...does everyone else think the same?"

All of them nod at the same time.

"E-Even Imanotsurugi?"

They nod once again in sync.

"Sigh...Let's go home." I can't believe they think of me as a sort of amusement huhu.

"Finally." Ookurikara sighs.

* * *

There we go. The wound is cleaned and the bandages are fresh again. I feel a little hungry; I wonder what we'll have for dinner tonight. I'd be happy if I could get some more meet today...Maybe I should ask Jou to get some extra meat and give it to meat. If I request for extra meat and the person in charge is Hana-sama, I would just end up with more vegetables.

"Aruji-sama, it is Mikazuki."

"Oh, you can enter. Go ahead."

The sliding door of my room opens.

"How is your arm, Haruto-sama?"

"I was a little worried earlier because the bleeding wouldn't stop but my arm is okay now."

"That is good to hear." He then starts to poke my bandaged arm.

"Ouch! That hurts! Stop that, Mikazuki!"

"Ha, ha, ha."

"By the way, has Ichigo finished the report for today's expedition?"

"He's still working on it but quite finished."

"I see. That's good to know."

Mikazuki comes closer to me and hands me some papers.

"Hm? What are these?"

"I obtained them from the ones you call 'the higher ups'. They handed them to me to pass on to you."

"The higher ups? What do they want this ti—"

"Haruto-sama, what is with that grave expression? Is it bad news?"

"It seems...another citadel has fallen because of a black water case."

A moment of silence looms over us.

"Mikazuki, like I've said before, if ever I end up drinking the black water, you know what to do; if my senses can't be brought back then slay me down."

"I do not wish for that time to come but if it does, then I will fulfil your request."

"Thanks. Don't hesitate when the time comes."

"My, such a heavy atmosphere."

"Yes indeed; it's such an unfit atmosphere to have just before dinner! Shall we go see if the food's ready?"

"Ha, ha, ha."

Mikazuki and I were on our way to the dining hall when we suddenly see Chiyoko-sama coming down from the stairs.

"Chiyoko-sama, good evening."

"Good evening to you too, Haruto."

"It's quite rare to see you out of your room these days."

"True, I have been occupied with many things lately. However, I had some free time and decided to check on Mayumi as I discovered that she is still asleep."

"I see..."

I take a quick glance at Mikazuki and see that he too shares my sudden feeling of uneasiness.

"You two should proceed to the dining hall; dinner will be served shortly."

"...Hm? Ah, yes you're right. Will you be joining us at the dining hall, Chiyoko-sama?"

"Sadly, no. I still have some things to tend to and I'd much prefer to eat in my room."

"Okay."

"Well, I shall take my leave now."

"See you around, Chiyoko-sama."

She nods at me before walking away.

"Haruto-sama."

"Yes, I know. Let us check immediately."

We rush off to Mayu's room and upon entry, everything seemed normal. There weren't any suspicious or new objects in the room and Mayu is still the same—sleeping on the futon in the same position; even the window was left open just like earlier.

"It appears that Chiyoko-sama didn't do anything in particular in the room, Haruto-sama."

"I think so too but let's check around one last time just to be sure; I honestly feel that she may have done something or put something in here."

Thoroughly checking the room, we find nothing.

"I've found nothing. How about you, Mikazuki?"

"Nothing as well."

I turn to Mayu and lower myself by her side. I start to check her arms for any wounds or scars as well as other parts of her body.

Everything is clear so it's safe to assume that Chiyoko-sama did not harm her.

"She's cleared, Mikazuki."

"As well as the room. Perhaps she did just visit the young lady."

"Perhaps."

"Would you like me to stay here and look after her?"

"I would like that. Mikazuki, is it alright with you to spend the night here in Mayu's room to guard her?"

"I will do my best."

"Thank you. We should head to the dining hall now. Please return here after eating; I'll be in a meeting after dinner. Mikazuki, I trust you in the event that anything happens."

"Understood."

* * *

"Mayumi-sama, I shall enter now."

The room is left untouched and is in the same state as it was before to my relief; a small change would have brought Haruto-sama into a state of worry.

I approach the little sleeping child.

So you, little girl, shall be our master? I wonder how you will treat us. I look forward to being in your care; you seem to be a kind and fun person to be with.

"Hmm...What a small child. Are all humans of your age this petite? Haha, quite adorable indeed."

I sit down by her side.

"Do not mind this old man. Ha, ha, ha. I will stay here until you wake up to full recovery. Do not worry about anything and just rest."

It was a good idea to bring some tea with me. Uguisumaru would enjoy this; should I have invited him to join me? Haha.

I take a sip of the hot green tea. It is truly delicious.

Her light brown hair is very long; perhaps it reaches her feet? I think it would be more comfortable for her to have her hair tied or braided.

I remove one of the ribbons of my clothing and begin braiding her long hair. This may take some time but it seems that time is in our hands for the moment for the little master.

I hope this old man can still braid properly and beautifully at least this once. Ha, ha, ha. Time has not granted me the opportunity to practice anything before this day.

Time slowly passes by in the room. It's very calm and quiet that the only thing you could consider as noise would be the sound I make when I sip the tea and when I put the cup down on the tray beside me. Her breathing is almost inaudible; you could only hear it if you really stay still and concentrate on listening.

I am amazed that this child could sleep for so long without eating or drinking; it is a wonder in itself how she could stay in adequate health this way. I was told that her birthday is tomorrow but knowing the time at the moment, midnight isn't so far from now.

*tweet tweet...tweet tweet*

My, my, a bird singing at this hour? How peculiar; there are usually no birds during the night around the citadel.

I stand to check by the window but the moment I reach it, the bird suddenly stops singing and I could not find it no matter where I looked outside. I am most certain that I was not hearing things; strange this night is.

"Mnn...Urgh..."

I quickly turn around at the sound and see Mayumi-sama putting an arm over her face. I immediately sit by her side to check on her.

* * *

Urgh...My head hurts. Why is it that I still feel drained even though I probably slept for a long time? I heard it's not good to sleep more than a certain number of hours because it could kill you. It will totally be uncool if I died from oversleeping; I'd be the laughing stock of the afterlife! Sigh...How long did I sleep this time?

I remove my arm from my face and carefully open my eyes.

"U...huh...?"

My vision is momentarily blurry the moment I open my eyes. The first thing I can see is a blurry figure of a person looking down at me from the side of my futon.

"Haru?"

He puts a hand on my forehead.

"It is a relief that you're finally awake, Aruji-sama." A gentle voice said.

My eyes widen and I suddenly sit up from my futon.

"Ack!"  
"Ouch!"

Our heads collide and it really hurts! But I completely ignore the pain and scurry to one end of my room with my blanket.

"Who are you?! Y-You're not Haruto!" I say frantically while pointing at the unknown man holding his forehead in pain.

"What a lively awakening...haha...ha...ouch..." the man says in a happy but somewhat sarcastic tone.

"Tell me, who are you?!"

I squint my eyes a little; my vision isn't okay yet. I rub my eyes in hopes of clearing my vision.

"You shouldn't rub your eyes so much or else they will get damaged, Aruji-sama." I hear his voice coming from on front of me.

He takes my hands away from my eyes and then he covers my eyes all of a sudden with one hand.

"Now, now, blink slowly for five times."

"Eh?"

"Blink five times slowly."

I do as he says and blink slowly for five times...whatever this is for. After my fifth blink, he uncovers my eyes and my vision became clear.

"Wha! How did you do that?! It's like magic!" I say in amazement.

He chuckles at my behavior. Taking a better look at him, he does look quite a lot like Haru but for what I know, I think he's the sword called Munechika?

My bedroom door slides open and someone enters.

"Mayu?! You're awake already?!"

"Haru!" I say loudly with a bright smile.

He quickly approaches me and carries me up into the air with a big smile.

"You finally woke up! Happy Birthday!"

"Wait! It's already my birthday?!"

"Haha, yes it is; it's already past midnight. We were all worried that you wouldn't wake up on time."

"I guess I've got good timing! Hehe!"

He hugs me tightly while carrying me and I could tell that he was worried all this time while I was sleeping.

"Ah! Haru!" I suddenly let go of my hug and point at the man that was with me in my room.

"So you two have finally met."

The man stands up from the floor and fixes himself a little with a gentle smile on his face.

"My name is Mikazuki Munechika. I'm one of the five great swords of Japan, and well, I'm also said to be the most beautiful. I was born near the end of the 11th century. I guess you can say I'm an old man. Ha ha ha. Please take care of me."

"Ohhhh! So it really is Munechika-san! You're really awesome, Haru; you got to get such a sword."

Haru chuckles and then hands me over to Munechika-san.

"Well I'm not going to be his master, Mayu."

"Eh? Why not?"

"Because his master is going to be none other than..."

He pokes my forehead.

"...you."

"What?!"

"He's not the only one. Wait for a moment, please."

He rushes out of the room and I can hear him going down the stairs.

"Wait! Um...Munechika-san, where is Haru going and what—"

"TA-DAH!" Haru shouts as he suddenly reappears in the room with two men who pop some party poppers that shoot lots of confetti into the air in one bang.

"So this is the young miss." The man with green hair says.

"She is rather petite, isn't she? Especially comparing her to my size..." The really tall black haired man says.

"Mayu, these two are also going to be in your care."

"E-Eh?!"

"I am Kobizen's Uguisumaru. I don't really know where my name came from, but well, please take care of me."

"I am Taroutachi. As you can see from my appearance, my large size makes it so that humans should not have been able to use me. Thus, I was a sword dedicated to the gods."

"I-It's nice to meet you both. Let's get along and do our best." I say shyly.

"Ha, ha, ha, there is no need to be shy towards them Aruji-sama. They are friendly fellows." Mikazuki says as he hands me over to Uguisumaru like a little puppy.

"W-Wait!" I say as I flail my arms and legs everywhere.

"This is my first time handling a child; it goes the same with you both, no? Oh! Aruji-sama, you are quite light! You remind me of small animals."

"What? I-I do? Really?"

"Taroutachi, here."

Uguisumaru passes me over to the tall Taroutachi. He's so big and tall! It's like comparing a flower to a tree or an ant to an elephant or or or a girraffe to a cookie!

Taroutachi looks at me for a moment as he holds me in the same manner as how Mikazuki passed me to Uguisumaru.

"…"

"…"

An awkward silence hangs in the atmosphere.

He suddenly lets me sit on one of his arms and then pats my head over and over.

"…Eh?" What is he doing?

"She can be likened to a cat this way, don't you think so?"

Everyone starts laughing at the remark as he continues to pat me.

"What an amusing analogy." Haru says.

"Strange but true." Mikazuki says as he tries to contain his laughter.

"Hey! Can we go in now, Haruto?! We're all here excited and ready! We can't wait any longer!" A whisper says coming from outside my bedroom door.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Haru says out of nowhere as he approaches the door.

Taroutachi puts me down on the floor and he along with Mikazuki and Uguisumaru goes over to Haru's side. Mikazuki knocks on the wall beside my door four times in a pattern.

Haru holds the handle of the door. "1…2…3…" And suddenly slides the door open.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAYUMI!"

Everybody suddenly storms into my room!

"Glad to see you're awake already! Happy Birthday, Mimi!"

"Mayumi! You're growing up so fast! Next thing I know, you're going to be a full grown woman! Please don't marry Haruto! Find a better man! Whaaaa! I'll make sure he never goes near you when you get older! Whaaaa!" Hana says as she hugs me so tightly while crying her eyes out.

"Stop crying! This is a birthday celebration, not a farewell party or something like that! You're supposed to be smiling and laughing, not crying!" A saniwa says as she tries to get Hana off of me.

"Nooo! I won't let go of Mayu! Over my dead body!" Hana says as she continues her moment of gross sobbing.

After being greeted a hundred times, we moved from my small room to the dining hall where everyone could fit. I was surprised the moment I saw the streamer and colorful decorations set up in the hall; I like the big banner that greeted me 'Happy Birthday' upon entry because it was cute.

Hana and some of the other saniwas started serving food of all kinds.

"Oh no!"

"What's the matter, Mimi?"

"All these food and decorations…they were bought with the citadel's budget, weren't they?"

Jouichiro pats my head roughly. "There's no need for you to worry about that, kid! There may be a lot of items that were bought from the general store and from the market but believe me, they didn't cost that much and everyone really wanted to give you a proper birthday party especially that it's your first birthday here in the citadel and everyone here. Besides, even if it did end up costing some money to throw this party, none of us mind since it's for you so cheer up and enjoy!"

"Mayumi! It's time!" Daichi, another saniwa, says.

"Time for what?"

He picks me up and brings me all the way to one end of the dining hall where everyone seemed to have gathered.

After he brings me thru the crowd and reached the middle, I was surprised to see a big cake that looked so beautiful on top of the table.

Daichi-sama puts me down on a stool that was beside the cake. Everyone was smiling and lowered their voices.

I take another look at the cake. Its base color is white and everywhere, on each side, it is decorated with so many flowers made out of sugar icing, I think. There's seven candles lit and on the cake's surface was a nicely written message in blue icing that says, 'Happy Seventh Birthday, Mayu! We wish for your safety and happiness. We love you very much! –Citadel Family"

I found myself staring at the cake with a blank expression.

"Do you like it, Mayu? I heard from Jouichiro that you wanted me to make you a cake so I went ahead and made one. The other saniwas helped me decorate it. " Hana tells me.

"…I don't like it."

"EH?!" Everyone gets shocked at my remark.

"Oh dear! Is it the decoration?! You don't like flowers?!" Hana asks frantically.

"That's not it. I don't like it because…I love it very very much. I didn't think I'd see such a wonderful cake made or a party like this that was made by everyone's efforts. I really am surprised and happy. I'm really happy." A tear falls from my left eye as I smile at Hana and at everyone in the hall. "I really love everything. Thank you, everyone. I love you all very much too!"

"Awww! Don't cry, Mayu! Your tears might fall into the cake! It will get ruined before you could blow your candles!" Hana says as she wipes her small tears away.

"Haha, you're right! I shouldn't cry on my cake!"

"Why don't you make a wish or something before blowing your candles?" Jouichiro suggests.

I nod at him. I turn towards my cake and close my eyes. I start to pray over it.

"I was born into a wonderful family and village; all the people around me were very kind and warm. I wanted things to stay that way until the end but one day, all those people and the place that I belonged to suddenly left me and disappeared. I was really…really…sad."

"Mayu…" Haruto whispers.

"I thought my world had ended. I was still a small child, well I am too right now, but one day someone came to the dead village and took me with him. The person took me to a quite long journey thru many places until he brought me here to this citadel. I was a little uncomfortable at first since I suddenly had to live with all these people that I didn't know; I was a little scared. But now, I'm no longer scared and I'm no longer lonely either. The people I met here in the citadel took good care of me and loved me very much; they became my new friends and family. I still miss my parents and my old friends but the people I am with now have filled that empty void that grew in me. I gained new friends, new mother and father figures, brothers and sisters; I gained back everything I once lost! Even a home; I got new warm and happy home!"

I took a deep breath and exhaled.

"I wish that everyone would be safe and healthy so that we could be together for a long time and be happy!"

I open my eyes and take a deep breath. I aim for the seven candles and blow at them one by one.

"Yay! Can we eat the cake now?" I ask happily. "Hm?"

Everyone had happy faces but somehow they were giving of a faint feel of sadness.

"What's gotten into you guys? You all were so festive just a while ago! Haha. Come on, I'm excited to taste the cake Hana made! Aren't you all? Her desserts are the best!" I say as I get down from the stool to grab a plate.

Oh. They still feel a little sad…What should I do? Did they not understand that I am not sad anymore? I'm completely happy and satisfied with everyone.

I decide to take the knife on the table to cut the cake; the knife is quite big.

How should I cut the cake? Maybe I should—

"Ha, ha, ha."

A hand suddenly pats my head and takes the knife from my hand.

"It's a bit dangerous to have you use this knife; it's quite big and heavy, isn't it? Let me cut it for you."

"Oh! Thanks, Mika!"

I suddenly cover my mouth.

"Mika? Hm…" He thinks for a moment.

"I-It's a nickname I thought of a while ago but if you don't like it, I'll just call you—"

"I like it. It's quite a cute nickname you've made for me. Thank you, Mayumi-sama."

"You can just call me Mayu just like Haru calls me."

"Ha, ha, okay, Mayu-sama."

"Just Mayu is fine."

"Nicknames are definitely convenient as they shorten one's name." Taroutachi says.

"You can be Tarou! Is that okay?" I ask happily.

He nods. "It's fine; I do not mind."

I smile.

"Oh, that's adorable. I feel like I want a nickname from Mayu-sama too." Uguisumaru says.

"Hmm…Well…is Gui okay for you?"

Mika and Tarou laugh. Everyone else also giggle at the weird sounding nickname I suddenly came up with.

"A-Ah, let's change it! Um…U-Ugui?"

Uguisumaru smiles. "I am more comfortable with that rather than the first choice."

"Haha. Ugui it is then! Yay!"

Everyone starts to feel lighter again. I feel relieved. They shouldn't feel sad because of me or for me; I want them to be as happy as they've made me.

"Mayu-sama, how big do you want your slice to be?" Mika asks as he points at the cake.

"Around this big." I make out a shape by drawing it in the air.

"Okay, leave the cake slicing to me!" Mika says enthusiastically.

"Yay!" I hold up my plate to him while waiting for my slice of cake.

"I'd like one too; it will taste good with tea." Ugui says as he lines up behind me.

"I'll have a slice as well to celebrate the birth of Aruji-sama." Tarou says as he too lines up.

"Hey! Don't forget to share some with me! I baked the cake in the first place!" Hana says as she grabs a plate to fall in line.

"I'll have one too!" Haru says.

"Just because I'm old, it doesn't mean I don't like cake!" Jouichiro says.

Everyone starts grabbing their plates and falls in line haha. It's so funny to see everyone behave this way!

"The cake tastes so good!" I say out loud. "The cake is so soft and fluffy and then the sweetness is just right! I like it so much!"

"I'm glad you like it, Mayu! I can make you a cake again next year if you like!"

"Please do! I look forward to next year!"

"Alright everyone, gather up together over here! Let's take a picture to commemorate this joyous celebration!" Hana's Mutsunokami shouts.

"Haha, are we all going to be able to fit in the picture?" Hana asks while looking at everyone in the room.

"Leave it to me, Aruji-sama!" He sets up his camera. "The tall guys, find a place over there at the back. Some of you will have to stand on the benches; that would be the tallest people until the third row going forward. The ladies stay at the front since you're all shorter than the men; some of you can sit especially those on the very front and second row."

"Oh! Looks like you're using your brain to the fullest today, my boy!" Hana says as she puts an arm over Mutsunokami.

"A-Aruji-sama! Don't say that!" He seems kind of embarrassed.

"Pardon me Aruji-sama, you should join your friends in the picture." Tarou says.

"Mutsunokami has reserved the center front seat for you, the celebrant." Ugui says.

"Go to them, Aruji-sama. They're waiting for you." Mika says as he pats my back.

I think for a moment.

"I have a request."

With all eagerness, I pull on the three's sleeves. "Join the picture with me and everyone else; I want you guys to be in the picture too!"

"But Aruji-sama—"

I suddenly pull them along with me as I rush towards our energetic photographer. "Mutsunokami! Mutsunokami! Mutsuno-nii!"

"Ah, what's the matter Mayu-sama?"

"I want them to join the picture too!" I point at the three. "Please!"

"Of course! Why not?! Hmm…Mikazuki-san can stay behind you, beside Haruto-sama. Taroutachi-san can sit on your right side, beside Hana-sama and Uguisumaru-san on your left, beside Joichirou-sama."

"Yay!"

"Come over here already, Mayu! Everyone's itching to have their picture with you. Haha."

"We're coming!"

We get into position and Mutsunokami presses the capture button of the camera after adjusting it a little. A red light blinks slowly for a number of times.

"Smile everyone!" He says loudly as he rushes to his position somewhere at the middle row.

The red light blinks faster and then the sound of the shutter is heard.

Mitsu-nii gives me a copy of the photo after having it printed for a while.

I feel really happy as I look into this photograph. For me, this is not just a picture with friends but a picture with my family—my home. This is what I treasure the most right now in my life; this is my reason to live. What would life be without all these people whom I love so much?

I put the picture against my chest and close my eyes happily.

Everyone continues to eat and talk throughout the party and the next thing we knew, it was morning as the sun's light starts to color the sky. Thanks to Jouichiro's Jiroutachi, sake found its way into the party and everyone started getting knocked down one after the other haha. I didn't drink of course but I did become sleepy from playing with everyone and so I fell asleep under one of the tables in the dining hall.

Yawn…I wonder who the last one to sleep among us was. Haha.

"Mayu…! Mayu! Hey, Mayu! Where are you, Mayu?"

I can hear Haru's voice.

The table cloth of the table I'm under is suddenly pulled up from the side and I see Haru looking at me.

"What is it, Haru?" I ask sleepily.

"There you are! Well first of all, you shouldn't be sleeping in a place like this."

He goes under the table and sits beside me.

"Haru, what's that?" I point at the box he's holding.

"This is why I was looking for you." He hands the box over to me. "Happy birthday, Mayumi."

"Eh? But I thought that Mika, Ugui, and Tarou were your gifts to me?"

"They are too. This one was your original gift but then it might be big for you at the moment."

"Oh! This is the kimono you were talking about before, right?"

"Yeah."

I untie the ribbon and remove the lid of the box.

"This is!"

I take out the yellow kimono from the box and spread it open before me. Its yellowness is like that of a sunflower. The bottom of the sleeves is dip dyed in light blue and the whole skirt is covered with Sakurasou and Hydrangea flowers. It's so beautiful!

"Do you like it? It's the one you pointed out from the general store."

"Hm? Oh! You mean this is that kimono from last year?!"

"That's right. It's the kimono you saw when we went to the general store together for the first time. You were staring at it the whole time we were shopping for supplies haha and then you suddenly said it was beautiful before we left the shop. I thought you'd like it so I saved up my rewards from errands and bought it."

He takes the kimono from my hands and puts it over me.

"It looks good on you, Sachiko Mayumi-san."

"It really is so weird to hear you say my full name, Haru. I don't like it."

"Haha. How come you don't like being called by your full name?"

"My family name is kind of silly…"

"Sachiko? It's not a silly name! It's definitely a wonderful name; it means 'happy child', doesn't it?"

"I guess so…"

"I love you."

I suddenly raise my head and look at Haru. I've never heard him talk in that kind of serious tone before; he sounded quite cool.

"What was that for…?" I ask, a little embarrassed in the inside.

"It's called a confession. Haha."

"Wait—"

He puts his finger on my mouth, stopping me from talking.

"A confession that you can only answer when you've turned 16 years old. For now, you don't have to say anything and even if you give me a reply without turning 16 years old, I won't accept it at all. I'll wait for you for as long as you need or want."

He pulls me into his arms and hugs me tightly.

"You're still far too young; I want you to think about it very carefully and seriously first. Until then, keep this kimono and wear it when the time comes when it fits you. I hope I won't become impatient for the incoming years. Haha."

He closes his eyes as his embrace becomes gentler.

"Goodnight, Mayu."

"Um, goodnight Haru." I shyly hug him back.

"Happy birthday, Mayu. I love you…very much."

Things were quiet right after. I think Haru fell asleep right away but I can't really tell if he's really asleep; he's good at pretending to be asleep. Haru feels warm; his body warmth makes me feel at ease.

Haru, if I could answer you right now, I would tell you that I really do love you too but who knows; you could be right that perhaps I don't understand very well yet what it means to love someone and my love for you may be different from the love you have for me. I wonder what I would tell you in the future. Will I still love you as much as I do now or will my feelings waver and change over time? I sure hope that my 16 year old self would say that I still love you.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _*fuurin_ = Japanese wind chime

SUPAH BELATED MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYONE! It has been a while ( ^A^;)/ I have become busy because of my studies in school and because of other things. I won't be able to update as much and as fast as before so I'm very sorry! But no worries, I do not plan to drop any of my ongoing stories at the moment haha. I'll be going to Japan on February for five days so I'm quite excited~ Advance Valentine's Day! I'd probably spend it with my two dogs and enjoy some tea and cake haha!


	4. Out of Sight

**Author's Note:** Hello there! Long time no see! I've been busy with college and my other fanfic so I haven't got the opportunity to update this story. But, ta-dah!~ Two chapter have been updated today~ (^-^)/ Do not worry, if you like this story, it will surely not be dropped and will continue on until the end. Thank you for your interest and support! Have a good day~

* * *

 **Out of Sight**

"Mayumi-sama, Mayumi-sama, it's time to wake up; it is morning already" Mikazuki says as he shakes the little girl sleeping soundly in her futon.

"Hnghh…No…I don't…want to."

"Mayumi-sama, please wake up." He says again.

The little girl turns over to him and yawns. "Hngh…mngh…Good morning." She grabs onto Mikazuki's left kimono sleeve.

"Ha, ha, ha, you should say that with your eyes open."

"Hnghh…My eyes are open…I'm wide awake…"

"It is not good to lie at such a young age, Mayumi-sama." He ruffles Mayumi's hair a little. "Wake up now."

Mayumi lets out a sleepy groan as he helps herself get up by pulling harder on Mikazuki's sleeve. Mikazuki patiently waits as he watches her slowly moving to get up until she sits upright while leaning on his arm.

"Good morning…Mika." she yawn.

He chuckles at the sight of Mayumi speaking sleepily with her eyes closed and with her hair all messy.

"Good morning to you too, Mayumi-sama. Let's get you ready for today."

"Un." She utters with a nod, still with closed eyes.

Mikazuki decides to carry her since she refuses to move. He takes Mayumi's change of clothes from her dresser and takes them with him as he carries her thru the hall.

"My, my, you are quite sleepy today. Did you not sleep well last night, Mayumi-sama?"

"I slept…okay." She yawns as she nestles herself in Mikazuki's arms.

"Hn? Good morning to you, Mikazuki."

"Good morning to you as well, Taroutachi."

"Good…morning, Tarou." She yawns once more.

"Oh. Good morning, Mayumi-sama."

Mikazuki passes Mayumi to Taroutachi. "She refuses to wake up; it is quite troublesome."

"She looks like a sleepy Konnosuke." He pats her head in his arms.

"How will we wake her up? She keeps falling back to sleep."

"Good morning to you all. The morning sun feels very good."

"Good morning, Uguisumaru." Taroutachi says.

He goes nearer to Taroutachi. "Mayumi-sama is still asleep?"

"Yes, Mikazuki has tried waking her up but it was of no use."

"It is quite difficult to wake her today." Mikazuki says.

"Hmm, there is one trick I've learned from Haruto-sama. It might work."

"Do try, Uguisumaru."

Uguisumaru composes himself and then says, "Mayumi-sama, we have green tea cookies today. If you could get ready in time, we can let you eat one or two pieces before breakfast; just for today."

Mayumi's eyes open and she sits upright in Taroutachi's arms.

"I'm…awake." She yawns and then looks at all three of them. "Good morning." She says happily with a big bright smile.

"Good morning to our little Mayumi-sama." Uguisumaru says as he takes her from Taroutachi's arms and puts her down to the floor.

"I'll go prepare now." She says.

"Here is your change of clothes. Make sure to wash yourself thoroughly." Mikazuki says.

"Thank you, Mika. I will."

"Go on now." Uguisumaru says as he gives her a little push at the back. "It will be the men's turn to use the bathhouse in a while."

"Yes!"

She hurriedly runs off down the stairs and heads to the bathhouse.

"So our master is fond of green tea cookies?" Taroutachi asks.

"Haruto-sama mentioned that she likes cookies in general but really, she just likes food." Uguisumaru says with a chuckle.

"Then this would be the best method to use whenever she refuses to wake."

"Perhaps but it is still best not to use this method too often or else she might get used to it and it will be unhealthy for her." Mikazuki says.

"I will be tending to the horses today. What will you two be doing?" Taroutachi asks.

"I am idle for the day." Uguisumaru says.

"I am assigned to tend to the fields today." Mikazuki says. "We will leave Mayumi-sama to you, Uguisumaru."

"You both can count on me."

The footsteps of a little child can be heard climbing the stairs and running thru the halls.

"Uguiiii! I finished freshening up!" Little Mayumi says happily.

"That's good, Mayumi-sama. Why don't we go and get those green tea cookies as a reward?"

"Yes!"

Uguisumaru pats Mayumi's head before taking her hand and walks with her going to the first floor of the citadel.

"It has been a colorful month so far in the citadel, hasn't it Tarou?"

Taroutachi nods. "Very colorful indeed. Still, I would not have imagined that a child would be my next owner; quite a refreshing experience."

"I too can say the same. Such a young child to be our master; times have changed indeed."

"War changes many things whether we like it or not. It will pave new paths and it will also destroy many; it is but a cycle of birth and death."

Mikazuki then goes off to change clothes to start working at the fields while Taroutachi prepares for his duties as well for the day.

* * *

Mayumi sits down by the ledge at the backyard. Uguisumaru brings over a small tray containing three green tea cookies. He takes a seat on the ledge and places the tray between him and her. He watches as Mayumi takes a cookie and eats it.

"Mayumi-sama, what do you think of the cookie?"

"It tastes really good, Ugui!" She happily takes another bite of her cookie.

"It will taste even better with some hot green tea." He takes a cookie and eats it.

She nods.

"Mayumi-sama, you have a habit of swinging your feet when you are seated."

"Yes, I do have the habit; whenever I can't reach the floor, I swing my feet. You don't like it?"

"I am neutral towards it."

"Haru and Jouichiro let me swing my feet but Chiyoko-sama and Hana always tell me to stop because they say that it is a bit improper but sometimes I just can't control it because it's fun."

A little bird suddenly sits on her head.

"Wha! Ugui! Look! Look! There's a bird on my head!" She says excitedly as she stays still.

"It is an adorable little one, Mayumi-sama. It seems to like you."

"Ohhhh!" She does her best not to move so that the bird would not fly away.

Uguisumaru cuts a piece of his cookie and crushes it with his hand. He holds out the crushed cookie part and the bird hops onto his hand, eating the crumbs of the cookie.

"Ugui! Ugui! It's eating the cookie!"

"Yes, it certainly is." He chuckles.

"Um…"

"Would you like to try feeding it?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Then cut a part of your cookie and crush it with your hand as I did then offer it to this little one."

"Okay!"

She does the same as what Uguisumaru has done and holds out her hand.

The bird notices her hand and looks at it for a moment. It slowly hops onto her hand and starts eating her crumbs from her cookie.

A big smile forms on her face as she watches the bird eat from her hand.

"It's such a cute bird, Ugui!"

"Yes, it is."

The two watch the bird eat away the crumbs.

"What are you two doing?" A voice suddenly asks.

The two look behind them and see Chiyoko-sama wearing a dark purple kimono with yellow ribbon patterns.

"Good morning, Chiyoko-sama." Mayumi says.

"Good morning to you as well."

She notices the bird on Mayumi's hand and sits down.

"Enjoying some time with one of your sword, a bird, and with snacks just before breakfast time?"

Mayumi smiles wryly as Chiyoko-sama mentions the snacks.

"Please do not take it against the child; I was the one who suggested the snacks."

"It is alright; I have nothing against it."

She pats Mayumi's head and looks at her for a moment as the child continues to enjoy watching the bird on her hand.

Uguisumaru watches Chiyoko-sama closely.

"Hm? Is there something bothering you, Uguisumaru?" Chiyoko asks as she notices him staring.

"There is no problem at the moment, Chiyoko-sama." Uguisumaru replies in a calm demeanor.

"You two should hasten in eating your snacks; breakfast will soon be served."

"Will you be eating with us today?" Mayumi asks.

"I'm sorry but I cannot."

"Aww…Again?"

"I will be travelling to the north for a meeting with the other leaders of the other citadels; I'll be gone for a few days."

"Okay…Who will be in charge while you're gone?"

"I will be assigning Mamoru to be in charge while I'm gone; I believe he is capable to manage you all."

"Okay. Please be safe on your journey; we'll be waiting for your return!"

"Thank you, Mayumi."

Chiyoko-sama smiles at her before leaving.

"Mayumi-sama, may I ask you a question."

"What is it, Ugui?"

"What is your relationship with that woman besides leader-subordinate?"

"Chiyoko-sama is like a mother figure to me, I guess. She is actually kind even though she may seem cold sometimes and despite the scary stories about her. She was the first one who took care of me when I came to this citadel before Jouichiro and Hana."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. Though lately, she's been kind of different; it's like she always has something in her mind and there are times when she's not like her usual self."

"Perhaps her work load has been increasing, causing her to be tired and stressed?"

"I hope that's what's bothering her. It worries me when she smiles and her gaze would seem to be looking at a faraway place; it's like she is here but isn't at the same time. People who are like that make me feel really really worried!"

"Because they might do something bad?"

"You're not entirely wrong, Ugui. People who have that gaze remind me of the people from my village." She looks down to her legs which were swinging front and back without any care in the world. "That's the gaze everyone had when they died with swords stabbed thru their bodies and while they laid down on the ground as they burned in the fire."

Uguisumaru pats her head with a gentle smile. "Even the birds sing when they are sad and yet they sound joyous to the ears of all others."

She eats the last bite of her cookie and nods quietly.

"So even birds feel great sadness?"

"Of course they do."

"Then if I was a bird, I might sit by a tree back in the village and sing everyday from morning to night. I'd be very loud and noisy that maybe even the sea's waves won't block my voice."

"I'm sure that the village people would have liked it more if that bird would spread its wings and fly to a place wherever in the world of which the bird could live a long and happy life."

"How will the bird be happy if it's all alone?"

"There are many other birds in the world and I'm sure that it will make new friends and perhaps find a new family of its own."

"You have a good point there, Ugui. You're really great." Mayumi proudly gives Uguisumaru a thumb up to which in return he chuckles.

"Hm? Ugui, Ugui, breakfast is going to be served soon. Let's go, let's go." She stands up and tugs on Uguisumaru's arm.

"You are right. Let us go." He picks up the empty tray and walks to the dining hall with Mayumi.

As they walk thru the hallway, they see Jouichiro.

"Oh! Good morning, Mimi!" Jouichiro says at the moment he sees Mayumi. He squats down and opens his arms to her.

"Good morning, Jouichiro!"

Mayumi laughs as Jouichiro carries her into the air.

"Good morning to you, Jouichiro-sama."

"Good morning, Uguisumaru! Are you two on the way to breakfast?"

"Yes, we are."

Jouichiro positions Mayumi behind his head and lets her sit on her shoulders. "Let's go together then. I'm going to the dining hall too."

The dining hall was filled with saniwas and their swords all eating together and enjoying leisure talk. Left and right, all were happy and calm in the pleasant morning.

"Jouichiro." Mayumi says meekly. "Haru is not here. Is he out again?"

"Yes, he was sent out for an expedition very early."

"Why do they always send Haru out; he's barely home."

"He is one of the strongest in the citadel; he was very skilled since he was in training."

"They always send him alone to the hard missions. It annoys me."

"It annoys me as well." Jouichiro takes a tray for both himself and Mayumi as they line up for the food. "However, I do not worry so much as I believe in his abilities. I believe that he will always return here to the citadel."

Mayumi takes the tray that Jouichiro hands over to her and places it on top of his head as she still sits on his shoulders. "I believe a lot in Haru too but I worry that he'll meet a really strong enemy that it might kill him."

"He's a wise boy; he'll know when to run when needed."

"Hmph." Mayumi sulks.

"Hey, you shouldn't sulk on front of food. Because?"

Jouichiro hands her a bowl of miso soup which she places on her tray.

"Because food will taste bad if you sulk or frown."

"That's right! Uguisumaru, you should take note of that too; scold this kid whenever she sulks or feels sad on front of food."

"I will remember that well, Jouichiro-sama." He smiles.

Jouichiro continues to get food for himself and for Mayumi. Uguisumaru follows right behind them. Hana and the other saniwas in charge of the kitchen had prepared miso soup, tonkatsu, rice, and many side dishes. The three finish getting their food and take their seat at a vacant table.

"Make sure you finish all your vegetables." Jouichiro says.

"Hngh…" Mayumi looks at Uguisumaru.

"Mayumi-sama, I'm sorry but I cannot help you this time. You need your nourishment and well…I too will receive some scolding if I help you."

"Hngh…okay. I'll eat them."

"Good girl!" Jouichiro says.

* * *

"Go on in and do your best, okay?"

"I will, Ugui. What will you do while I'm inside having lessons from Chiyoko-sama?"

"I'll be waiting in the same place where we ate our cookies. Will that be okay or would you like me to wait elsewhere?"

"It's okay; I think it would better if you wait at the backyard since we can play right after when my lessons are done!"

"Okay!"

"Will Mika and Tarou be done by the time my lessons finish?"

"I'm not sure but if ever they finish by then, I shall ask them to join us."

"Okay, thank you Ugui." She hugs him for a brief moment before heading inside of Chiyoko's room.

As the door to Chiyoko's room closes, a small heavy feeling grows inside Uguisumaru's chest. He stays for a few minutes outside the room but nothing seems to be out of the ordinary and decides to wait at the backyard as agreed upon with Mayumi.

* * *

"Chiyoko-sama, I'm here."

"You are on time; that's good, Mayumi." She quickly stands up and picks up her sword. "Come, your lesson for today will be taught outside."

"Oh, will we be at the backyard today?"

"No, we will go out to the outskirts—the battlefield itself."

"Eh? Should I go get Mika, Tarou, and Ugu—"

"There is no need; the only thing you need to bring is yourself."

"But how will I defend myself or attack the enemy?"

"Do not worry. Not one hair on your body will be harmed."

Chiyoko approaches a bookshelf at one corner of her big room and pushes it to the side.

"Mayumi, we will exit this way."

"Ohhhh! A secret passage!"

"Yes, this is one of the other secret passages built in this citadel. The secret passage hidden at the dining hall, the secret passage in your room, the secret passage at the backyard, and this secret passage in my room are the ones I've shown you so far but there are more which I will teach you in time."

"Where does this one exit to?"

"This leads straight to an open field beyond the walls of the citadel grounds. It was really built to be an emergency exit."

"I shall remember that."

"Come, we must go now in order to return before dark."

"Okay."

Mayumi takes Chiyoko's hand and they enter the secret passage together.

* * *

"It's great to be back home!" Haruto says as he sees the walls and gate to the citadel.

"Aruji-sama, you were terrible today." Yagen says.

"Very terrible." Ookurikara says angrily. "Such a pain."

"Not only did you get the directions wrong and got us lost for hours, you got us all dirty!" Midare says. "Do you have any idea how hard it will be to get all this dirt out?! Washing these will be hell!"

Midare continues to angrily rant and scold Haruto.

"I get it, Midare! I'll help with the laundry, okay?! Give me a break; I'm going to get scolded by Chiyoko-sama and Mayumi too when they see me like this."

"You really worried us when you got yourself surrounded by the enemy, Haruto-sama. It's surprising for you to break out from the formation like that." Ichigo says.

"Yes, yes, I'm at fault today! I really am sorry!"

The gates to the citadel open and they enter the citadel grounds.

"You guys go on ahead to the infirmary to get healed. Ichigo, I'll make the report for this expedition so there is no need for you to do so. Make sure you get healed and rest well; you were the one who got injured the most today."

"Thank you for your consideration, Haruto-sama."

"What about you? Aren't you going to the infirmary too? You've got quite a lot of injuries as well, Haruto-sama."

"I'm okay, Yagen. These are just scratches; nothing really hurts much. I'll pass by the infirmary after notifying Chiyoko-sama that we're back."

Haruto makes his way to Chiyoko's room.

"Chiyoko-sama, I have returned."

"…"

"Chiyoko-sama, it's me—Haruto. My team and I are back from the expedition you sent us this early morning."

"…"

Haruto decides to slide open the door. He discovers that there was no one inside the room.

"Maybe she's at the backyard giving lessons to Mayumi; her lessons are usually ongoing at this time." He thinks.

He goes over to the backyard but sees neither Chiyoko nor Mayumi at the backyard.

"Hm? Uguisumaru?"

He finds Uguisumaru sleeping while sitting down at the ledge area.

"Uguisumaru, wake up."

"Hnnn…My, my, it seems I had fallen asleep while watching the birds. Welcome back to the citadel, Haruto-sama."

"Uguisumaru, did you bring Mayu to Chiyoko-sama's room earlier today for her lessons?"

"Yes, I did and Mayumi-sama and I agreed to meet here after her lessons. What made you ask?"

"I went to Chiyoko-sama's room and there was nobody there. Did they go somewhere?"

Uguisumaru suddenly becomes wide awake. "They are not in the room?"

"Whoa, what's with the scary look?"

Uguisumaru suddenly stands up and quickly heads to Chiyoko's room. Upon opening the door, just as Haruto said, the room was empty; neither Chiyoko nor Mayumi was in sight.

"This is quite worrisome."

"Why, Uguisumaru?!"

"Earlier when I accompanied Mayumi-sama to Chiyoko-sama's room, I had a heavy feeling the moment that Mayumi-sama entered the room. I stayed outside the room for some time but eventually, I left since there didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary. Could it have been a bad omen?"

"Where are Mikazuki and Taroutachi?"

"Mikazuki is working at the fields. Taroutachi was assigned to the horse stables."

"Gather the two and inform them quickly of the situation—Chiyoko is missing along with Mayumi. I will meet you three at the main hall after I tend to my wounds and change my clothes."

Uguisumaru nods as he goes off to gather the other two.

* * *

"Mayumi, today we are going to engage in a battle with a Kebishii and his men."

"What?!"

"In order for you to be a successful saniwa, you must not only have the ability to fight but the ability to think and command as well. You will be in charge of giving out commands while my swords and I will be your pawns."

"C-Chiyoko-sama, I can't do that! What if you all get hurt because of my—"

"If you will stay focused and think well, then we will survive. If you hesitate and lose your composure, then most probably we will not join you on your way back to the citadel or even you might not return today."

"Chiyoko-sama, please reconsider this—!"

"I will not." She says sternly and calmly. Do not lose face and have confidence not only in your comrades but also in yourself. A leader without an ounce of confidence will not be able to lead and care for his or her people. One does not need to be completely confident; that is just the preferred idea. One only needs a small amount and the rest will follow; having room for doubt is not always wrong or bad."

Mayumi looks at Chiyoko worriedly. She wanted to say something back but somehow she was not able to. Chiyoko turns around and starts walking thru a forest. Though puzzled as to where they are going, Mayumi just follows without a word. The forest becomes denser and denser as they further walk thru the trees. Slowly, an open field comes into view in the heart of the forest.

The heart of the forest puzzled little Mayumi—it was completely clear and devoid of trees and grass and that the open field resembled something like an arena wherein the trees served as the walls and the field is the battlefield.

Once Chiyoko and Mayumi set foot on the open field, the ground and surroundings begin to shake and a strong wind blows.

"Chiyoko-sama!"

"Prepare yourself, Mayumi! It's coming!"

Chiyoko starts summoning her swords—Hotarumaru, Tsurumaru, Iwatooshi, Doudanuki, and Hasebe.

"We're going to fight a big one today, Aruji-sama?" Tsurumaru asks playfully.

Hasebe draws his sword. "Your command, Aruji-sama?"

"Today, our goal is to take down the Kebishii and his men! However all of you, including myself, will act according to Mayumi's orders. Is that clear?!"

"Yes!" The five swords shout in unison.

"Mayumi, we're all ready for your commands. Our lives are in your hands."

Mayumi starts to shake all over and her voice seems to get stuck each time she tries to speak. "C-Chiyoko-sama…I…don't want you to die."

A huge dark vortex appears before them. The winds become stronger and seem to be sucked by the vortex rather than blow towards it.

"I will only die if you let me die, Mayumi." Chiyoko draws her sword and firmly holds her ground, waiting for the enemy to appear and for the command of her little apprentice.

Mayumi takes a deep breath to stop her tears from falling and suddenly shouts, "Echelon formation! In and out style!"

Chiyoko takes the front most position; Iwatooshi follows behind her. Next to follow are Hasebe, Hotarumaru, Doudanuki, and lastly Tsurumaru.

Enemy troops start charging out and attack them head on.

"Keep your mind sharp, Mayumi! Here they come!"

"AAARRRRGHHHHH!" The enemy troops roar loudly, shaking the earth as they charge on.

Chiyoko and her swords stay still in a defensive stance as they wait for Mayumi's orders. As the enemy troops get closer and closer, Mayumi says nothing. The belief of Chiyoko and her swords do not waver and they firmly keep their stance and their ground without fear.

"AAARGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

The enemy troops are seven steps away from them.

"Go!" Mayumi shouts. "Full force!"

Iwatooshi takes a few steps forward and within a blink of an eye, swings his spear which takes down the front lines of the enemy. Immediately, Chiyoko charges forward with Hasebe following closely slightly behind her; the two take down the second line of forces of the enemy with no trouble. Hotarumaru swiftly runs towards Hasebe who positions his sword at a low height. Hotarumaru jumps onto Hasebe's sword and Hasebe sends him flying into the air towards the center of the remaining troops of the enemy.

"Now, Hotarumaru!" Mayumi shouts.

Upon landing, Hotarumaru attacks and causes the enemy to be startled and be in a state of disarray; being in the center of the enemy formation, he is able to take down several enemy troops over and over again. Doudanuki and Tsurumaru then follow behind, slashing thru the enemies.

"WRAAAAHHHHHHHH!" A loud roar comes from the vortex, shaking the ground intensely.

* * *

The sun is setting and the skies start to lose its blue and instead start to turn orange and red.

Haruto breathes heavily as he lies down on the floor of the citadel. "Have you guys found her yet?"

"I have not seen her at all in all the places I've searched." Taroutachi says.

"I am the same; I could not find her no matter where I looked." Uguisumaru says.

"It seems she may not be within the citadel grounds." Mikazuki says.

"If that's true, Mika, then where on earth did she go?!" Haruto asks in frustration.

"I do not know. I have never ventured outside the walls of the citadel with Mayumi-sama."

Haruto places his arm over his face, still breathing heavily. "That is because she is not allowed to leave the citadel grounds without permission from Chiyoko-sama or the higher ups."

"That's quite strict for a little child and for a saniwa." Taroutachi says.

"It's because Mayumi isn't like a regular saniwa—she's different."

"In what way, Haruto-sama?" Uguisumaru asks.

"First of all, she has a very good visual and auditory memory. Chiyoko-sama noticed Mayumi's photographic and auditory memory when she began teaching and training Mayumi. Saniwas who have such memory are given the task to handle information such as the location of citadels, who are the saniwas in each citadel and who are their swords, the maps of every area that would be assigned for expedition and research—they are walking and living data banks."

"That is quite amazing." Mikazuki says. "So they hold the most important information."

"They really do. When the higher ups have meetings, they even bring in one of the most trusted saniwas that are like that to be a witness and recorder of what happens in the meeting."

"Do these special saniwas ever lie?" Taroutachi asks.

"They are sentenced to death if they are caught lying so it is very unlikely."

"Haruto, has there ever been a case of kidnapping of such saniwas?" Mikazuki asks all of a sudden.

"What?!" Haruto suddenly sits up. "Are you thinking that she may have been kidnapped?!"

"That is one possibility however there are no signs of struggles or infiltration around the citadel." Uguisumaru says.

"Hm…There have been attempts of kidnapping but none were ever successful and I doubt that Mayumi was kidnapped; for sure she would have left a trace no matter what." Haruto says.

"But if the person that took her was someone she knew and trusted?" Taroutachi asks.

Everyone looks at him in surprise.

"If the person who took Mayumi-sama was someone she knew and trusted, she would not doubt going with them or whatever their intention would be. At present, there is one saniwa who has not been seen for a while."

"Chiyoko-sama." Uguisumaru says.

"Hold on there, that is a serious accusation." Haruto says.

"But you consider it as a possibility, do you not?" Mikazuki asks.

"…" Haruto does not speak.

* * *

"Pull back! Change formation—Horizontal!" Mayumi shouts.

Doudanuki and Tsurumaru send Hotarumaru flying back before they themselves run back to the new formation. Iwatooshi takes the center with Doudanuki and Tsurumaru on his left and right respectively. Hotarumaru takes the left wing with Chiyoko at the end while Hasebe takes the right wing.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! I WILL SMITE YOU ALL DOWN! DEATH I WILL BRING TO YOU ALL AND YOUR COMRADES!" the Kebiishi says proudly. "Your heads will bring me joy!"

He charges towards them and sweeps his huge sword across the ground.

Mayumi watches closely.

Chiyoko and her swords jump into the air and swiftly attack downwards towards the Kebiishi.

"Huh?" For a split second, Mayumi sees the Kebiishi smile. "FALL BACK!" she shouts quickly.

The Kebiishi suddenly swings his sword upwards but the Chiyoko and the swords were able to dodge the attack thanks to Mayumi's command.

"You're doing very well, Mayumi." Chiyoko says with a satisfied smile.

"Iwatooshi, aim for the eyes!" Mayumi shouts.

As commanded, Iwatooshi swings his naginata straight for the Kebiishi's eyes.

"ARRGGGHHHHH! YOU IMBECILE!" The Kebiishi shouts in pain.

"Hotarumaru, cut off its right arm! Now! Hasebe, aim for the nape! Chiyoko-sama, cut his Achilles on both feet!"

Everyone moves the instant they hear Mayumi's orders.

"AHHHHHRRRGHHH!" The Kebiishi gets on his knees in pain.

"Tsurumaru, Doudanuki, attack with all you've got! Everyone else, follow after they strike in full force!"

The sound of the Kebiishi's screams of pain and the swords slashing its body fills the air.

"This…is not the end!" the Kebiishi says angrily in pain. "I will remember your faces...especially that little one! I will accomplish my mission and take my revenge in the future!"

The Kebiishi's body starts to disintegrate into a dark purple substance and it gets sucked into the vortex.

"I will make sure that I will kill you piece by piece on the inside before I kill you on the outside, child!" he says while pointing at Mayumi. "You will perish the most among them all!"

They watch as the Kebiishi's body fully disintegrates and the vortex disappears as it eats the last piece of the Kebiishi's body.

Everyone sheaths their swords and relax as the threat is gone.

"Mayumi, you did we—"

Before Chiyoko could finish what she wanted to say, Mayumi suddenly hugs her.

She pats Mayumi's head as she refuses to release her. "Mayumi, what is wrong? Do not mind what that Kebiishi has said; you have vanquished him and have nothing to fear. You should be happy and proud for being able to take full command of everyone and to be able to defeat the enemy."

"Chiyoko-sama!" Mayumi shouts angrily as she keeps her head on Chiyoko's clothes. "Don't ever let me do something like this again!"

The swords stay silent as they watch Mayumi and Chiyoko.

"Yes, _we_ defeated the Kebiishi but what if…what if I made the wrong decisions during the battle?! What if I couldn't tell what the enemy was doing?! What if I doubted for second?! What if you all died because of me?!"

"Mayumi—"

"I know that you're trying to find ways to train me even more but I refuse to train with lives treated like pawns! I don't want to become a person who treats her comrades or anyone as pawns that can be disposed of!"

Chiyoko pats her head several times to console her.

"I am sorry. You are correct; perhaps I have gone a little overboard today with your training. I have put a tremendous burden and responsibility on you out of the blue. I am sorry. Hush now, do not cry."

Chiyoko looks at the child tightly holding on to her kimono.

"Let us go home. You did very well today and as a reward and way for me to make it up to you, I will grant you rest for a week; we will not train until then and you may do whatever you wish with your spare time."

Mayumi looks up at her. "Really?"

Chiyoko nods as she smiles at her. "Yes. You may even leave the citadel grounds if you wish to go somewhere; just take along with you at least one of your swords and one of my swords to serve as my eyes for your safety if you wish to travel out."

"Okay…Thank you."

"Now discard that gloomy face and regain your smile. The sun is setting; we must return home now."

Mayumi takes the hand that Chiyoko offers to her and they start to walk together thru the path back home with the swords following them.

* * *

"Have you three seen her?" Haruto asks.

"Just like Mayumi-sama, there is no sign of Chiyoko-sama anywhere." Uguisumaru says.

"This just supports our hunch, Haruto." Mikazuki says.

"Damn it. If Chiyoko-sama did anything to—"

"Did what to whom, Haruto?" A familiar voice says.

He and the three swords look towards the voice and see Chiyoko standing with her swords and with the person they've been looking for all day—Mayumi.

"Haru! You're home!" Mayumi releases Chiyoko's hand and runs towards Haruto to hug him.

"Whoa! Mayu!"

"Mayumi-sama, where have you been all this time?!" Uguisumaru asks.

"Ah. My lessons and training for today happened outside the citadel grounds; Chiyoko-sama took me outside."

"It is the truth; today's session was outdoors." Chiyoko says. "She did very well today; she performed higher than my expectations."

"Mayumi-sama, why did you not inform us that you took our master outside the citadel grounds?" Taroutachi asks.

"It is simple—there was no need to inform any of you."

Chiyoko's response sparks some anger in Mayumi's swords and in Haruto but all of them kept their composure.

"I will now return to my room. Mayumi, enjoy your long period of free time; take care of yourself and use your time wisely."

"Yes, Chiyoko-sama. Thank you."

Chiyoko and her swords leave quietly.

"What does she mean, Mayu?"

"I did well in today's session, Haru. So Chiyoko-sama gave me an award—one week of rest. The best part is that she allowed me to go out of the citadel grounds if I want to go out! But I have to take someone with me and one of Chiyoko-sama's swords but I think that's okay and fair enough. Haru, let's go out if you're free okay?"

"Hm?" Haruto lifts Mayumi's head by her chin. "Mayu, did you cry?"

"…I didn't."

"Are you lying to me?"

"Of course not! I wouldn't lie to you, Haru."

"Okay, if you say so."

"Mayumi-sama, you should take a bath and change your clothes first." Mikazuki suggests.

"You're right, Mika. I feel really dirty and tired; a bath would be great right now."

"Shall we get you a change of clothes then?"

"Okay."

"Do not run up the stairs, okay? It will not be good if you trip, Mayumi-sama."

"Yes, Mika." She looks behind her and says, "I'll see you later, Haru."

"Alright. Go and get yourself all cleaned up and refreshed!" Haruto says.

"She appears to be unharmed." Uguisumaru says.

"But it is unusual." Taroutachi says.

"You noticed as well?" Haruto asks.

Taroutachi nods. "She was not carrying a sword or any weapon with her for self protection even though they went outside the citadel grounds."

"And knowing what kind of saniwa she is, Chiyoko-sama still brought her outside." Uguisumaru says.

"I doubt that she is that careless."

* * *

"Eh? Mikazuki?"

"What is it Haruto?"

"Aren't you supposed to be with Mayumi?"

"She had fallen asleep after drying her hair. I was on my way to get some water to place in her room."

"Her training today must have been exhausting."

"Mayumi is a very studious girl, isn't she? Right after she got out of the bath and changed her clothes, she started reading a very thick book while drying her hair."

"That must be one of the books that she was told to study and memorize. If you've noticed, her room is filled with books and maps; those were given to her by Chiyoko-sama and the higher ups. The amount of materials didn't overwhelm her since she likes to read anyway."

"Haruto, I'd like to ask you something; it concerns Chiyoko-sama."

"Are you going to ask me if she is a suspected traitor?"

"My, how did you know?"

"It's written all over your face, Mikazuki." Haruto sighs. "Yes, Chiyoko-sama is a suspect for being a traitor because it is possible that she may have drank or is drinking the black water."

"The black water incidents…How are they these days?"

"The incidents are increasing and it really is worrying the higher ups. We have been given orders to disclose information about the black water incidents in order to warn the saniwas about it; I am actually supposed to tell this citadel about the black water incidents tomorrow however I will not reveal that Chiyoko-sama is a candidate."

"I see."

"Mikazuki, I don't know why but lately I've had the feeling that someone is after me. If anything were to happen to me, I leave Mayumi in your care; take care of her for me."

"I will protect her with the life you have given me, Haruto-sama."

"My faith is in your words, Mikazuki."


	5. A Flower Falls from the Tree

**A Flower Falls from the Tree**

We find ourselves standing outside the room of the person who called for me.

"Chiyoko-sama it's me, Jouichiro. Mayumi is here too."

"You asked for me, Chiyoko-sama? I'm here." I say out loud meekly.

The room's door opens a little and Jouichiro puts me down.

"Take care." Jouichiro says briefly.

I quietly enter the room and close the sliding door.

"Good afternoon, Chiyoko-sama." I bow my head.

"A pleasant day to you too, Mayumi. Come and sit with me over here for a while before we start today's training session."

I nod and proceed to walk towards her. Her room is unusually dark; it's as if you're walking inside a dim lit cave. The sight of two swords resting on the floor beside the table sends chills down my spine.

I sit down and notice the tea set on the table. I don't know what tea is she drinking; there's no scent and I can't see the color clearly because it's dark.

"What shall we be doing today, Chiyoko-sama?" I ask with a little wavering voice. Somehow her aura seems scary today.

"We'll be using the sword today, child."

"Ah, I see..." Why couldn't we do smithing instead? Sigh.

"Have some tea to help you relax before we start the session. It tastes wonderful, you know."

She places a tea cup on front of me and then takes the tea pot. Carefully, she pours the tea into my cup.

"T-Thank you, Chiyoko-sama."

Eh? The tea...it's black; it's completely black and it doesn't have any fragrance at all. What is this? Was she drinking this the whole time? Should I even drink this? It seems strange.

"Are you not going to drink?"

"Oh, um, I will." It's dark so I think she wouldn't notice if I pretend to drink this.

I place the rim of the cup against my lips and fake a drinking sound.

"How is it?"

"It's...the first time I've drank anything like this. It's quite, um, unique."

"Savor it, child. We have a long session ahead of us today."

"Okay." Why does she address me that way?

Chiyoko-sama has been a little off for the past two months. I wonder if she is acting weird from stress; maybe she needs a vacation. Her complexion seems terrible these days…Does she not sleep or eat properly?

"You may eat some of the snacks if you'd like."

"No, thank you. I am kind of full since I ate with everybody before coming here for training, Chiyoko-sama."

"Is that so? How unfortunate; the snacks will go to waste."

That's weird. Chiyoko-sama is not fond of snacks. Why would she have some in her room? Hasebe would always fetch her meals for her and eat in her room due to her duties; she doesn't eat snacks because she has no time to while doing work.

"Chiyoko-sama, it's pretty quiet in your room today. Where are Tsurumaru and the others?"

"I have told them to rest; they have worked so hard."

"I-I see." She made it sound like they are resting permanently. I hope that I am mistaken in understanding her words.

"Today's session will be swordsmanship training and thus I will not go easy on you."

Chiyoko-sama takes the swords beside the table and stands up.

"Prepare yourself!" She suddenly throws one of the swords to me and I luckily was able to catch it.

Chiyoko-sama suddenly jumps over the table and draws her sword, slashing downwards towards me. I quickly roll backwards and get on my feet.

"Very good, child. Let's see how long you will last today." She smiles at me mischievously

I quickly draw my sword and take a defensive stance.

"HYAAAA!"

"URGH!"

The sound of swords clashing echoes throughout the room together with grunts of strength that attacks and defends.

"ARRRGHHH!"

"Too slow, Mayumi! Move faster and swing with all your might!"

"Yes, Chiyoko-sama! HYAAAA!"

Easier said than done. How can I bring myself to swing with all seriousness against a fellow saniwa with a real sword! If we were using wooden practice swords, then I can go at her with full force. Practicing with real swords that could cut your arm off is too difficult for me! I mean what if I injure her badly or what if I end up killing her?! I just can't attack seriously! All I can do is just to defend and do a couple of offensive moves.

"We saniwas must not rely on our swords entirely! We must have the ability to protect ourselves and to attack as well when needed! We who reside in this citadel are not like the others! We don't just sit in our rooms doing measly tasks such as paperwork, smithing, and writing dispatch orders, we fight as well! Come! Raise your sword! Mayumi!"

I know that but fighting against a fellow saniwa...an ally! I can't bring myself to swing my sword with hopes of landing a hit!

"Your mind is wandering! In real combat, it can lead you to death!"

Chiyoko-sama swings her sword but this time I didn't dodge her attack quick enough.

"Ah!"

The sword lands a cut on my left arm. A surge of pain catches me off guard and thus I fail to dodge the next attack; this time I get cut on my right thigh.

"Argh! W...Wait!"

She continues to attack me, ignoring my words and grunts of pain. My grip on my sword in my left hand weakens due to the cut dealt on my left arm which has started to bleed continuously; actually, all of my cuts start to bleed as I continue to move around, encouraging the wounds to open.

"Chi...Chiyoko-sama! Wait!"

"Your enemy would not stop or give you a chance in a real battle, Mayumi! You will be forced to go on until your enemy runs away or gets slain! HYAAA!"

"ARGH!" I block her attack but I grunt with pain due to my injury.

She continues to push down her sword against mine. My wounds weaken me and I start to lose my grip on my sword. Noticing this, Chiyoko-sama retracts her sword and swipes my sword off of my hands. I then get pushed backwards and I end up hitting my back against the wall; she pushed me quite far back for me to reach the wall. She sure has gotten stronger.

"Urk..."

I suddenly find Chiyoko-sama on top of me with her sword against my neck. I think I twisted my right leg so I don't think I run away after kicking her.

"Mayumi, your archery skills may be top notch but your swordsmanship still lacks. I started teaching you the way of the sword months ago and you've learned the lessons and techniques well. I do not understand why you do so poorly during our sparring sessions. Tell me, what is your problem?"

"It's just that...we use real swords in our sparring sessions. I can't bring myself to attack a fellow saniwa, an ally. I can't….Especially if it's you."

"You must be prepared to do so for you would not know when we would have a traitor in the future or have someone forced to go against us. Also, some humans aside from us saniwa may be our enemies. Remember that always, Mayumi."

Why does she say that with such a pained expression?

She raises her sword shakily in position.

Is she going to attack me?! Is she—

"HRAAAAAH!" She suddenly thrusts her sword into my left shoulder without warning.

I didn't scream in pain because of shock. I just laid there frozen in so much pain and surprise that she would attack me unarmed.

Is she crazy?! She looks like she's prepared to kill me! N-No way! W-Why?!

She pushes her sword a little further into my shoulder before pulling it out.

"ARGH! C-Chiyoko-sama….Why?"

"...R...un."

"Huh?"

"...Ma...yumi...run away...from here..."

Chiyoko-sama holds her head with her free hand while her arm holding her sword trembles.

"Chiyoko-sama?" I call out her name, scared of her. "W-What's wrong?!"

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!"

What's…going on?

She lets go of her head and holds down her other arm that holds her sword. "Listen to me, Mayumi! Something...is wrong with me! There are voices in my head and I end up doing things that I have no intention of doing or control of! Sometimes, I would have memory gaps from time to time and I find myself sleeping without realizing it!"

"Chiyoko-sama, if you're sick then we can get you treated—"

"Number one!"

"What?"

The trembling of her arms becomes more noticeable and her breathing becomes rapid.

"Don't trust the medicine seller with the orange robin! Number two...!"

Her right arm holding her sword suddenly flicks and leaves a cut in my left cheek.

"Grrhrhrhh...Hng..." Her face is twisted with agitation. "If you hear a robin singing at night...hnghh...don't...don't look for it nor follow it! If...you happen to run into it or see it...KILL IT!"

She thrusts her sword towards my right shoulder but misses, stabbing the wall instead. Her breathing is getting heavier.

"Three...Number three...Don't drink...the...black water...hrghhhh...grrrrr..."

She frees her sword from the wall.

"Ma...yumi...Number four...Stay away from the lake..."

She grabs her head again and her expression shows great pain. A tear of blood streams down from her right eye.

"HRAGHHRRR! I CAN'T FIGHT IT OFF ANYMORE! I'M SORRY! MAYUMI!"

Fight off? What is she talking about?!

"HE'S TOO STRONG! STOP TALKING IN MY HEAD! I DON'T WANT TO KILL HER! GET OUT OF ME!"

She lets out one short scream before she becomes suddenly silent and still. Her eyes have turned into a purple color that seems to glow.

"R..un…Mayu…mi!"

"C-Chiyoko-s-sama…What is going on?!"

Her body starts to move in an odd manner.

"RUUUNNNNN!"

* * *

*crashhh*

"Are you okay, Hana-sama?!"

"Oh! Yeah, I'm fine! I accidentally dropped the tea cup. I'll have to get it replaced now that it has shattered into pieces."

What was that heavy feeling just now? It felt so ominous.

One of the other saniwas enters the kitchen with some dirty dishes.

"Thank you Yuriko for bringing in the dishes from the tables."

"It's no problem, Rina. By the way, did you two hear someone shout just a few seconds ago?"

"Shout?"

"Yes, I think I heard someone shout while I was gathering the dishes. Well, I could be wrong since it was quite faint; maybe I was just hearing things?"

I stand up from the floor and put away the shards I picked up. "Rina, from what direction did you hear it from?"

"Hm...I think it was coming from the west wing, Hana-sama."

That's the side where Chiyoko-sama's room is.

"Could you two take care of the rest of the dishes? I have something to tend to."

"It's no problem, Hana-sama. We'll take care of the rest."

"Thanks. By the way, do either of you know where Haruto or Jouichiro is right now?"

"Not sure but they might be on the third floor with their swords and everyone else. Everyone was called upstairs for an emergency meeting about the black water incidents."

"Okay. Thanks again."

I rush off to the stairs with no hesitation. I have a bad feeling tonight and I hope that what I'm thinking of right now is wrong. Totally, totally, wrong!

* * *

After shouting her last word, she swings her sword a few times from side to side and raises it up once more. A sinister laugh echoes in the room.

"Perhaps your injuries up until now have not been enough for you to learn your lesson. A big injury or scar may be the solution for you to remember my words...child."

My body trembles in fear seeing Chiyoko-sama this way. Her voice…has it become lower?

"Prepare yourself, child!"

"No...No!" She's going to kill me this way! Something's very wrong! She's really going to kill me! I need to get away but I'm too injured to move! I want to call for help but I'm taken over by my fear to even speak anymore now that I've come face to face with death! I…I don't want to die!

She pulls back her sword over her head. A few tears start to stream down my face as I see her resolution to cut me down.

I'm shaking all over. I close my eyes in fear and brace myself for the pain that will come.

"Ma...yu...mi...I'm...sorry..." A faint voice that sounds like Chiyoko-sama's voice says.

"NO! STOP! DON'T DO IT!" I suddenly scream at the top of my voice.

Several footsteps suddenly come running towards Chiyoko-sama's room and several of the other saniwas in the citadel enter the room. Upon seeing Chiyoko-sama being ready to swing her sword down at me, the saniwas stop her with their swords and immobilizes her.

I stayed there on the floor shaking in fear. I did not cry not because I was not afraid but it was because I was so afraid that I couldn't cry; all I could do was to stay still on the floor, paralyzed with fear and pain from my wounds.

"ARGHHHH!" Chiyoko-sama suddenly breaks free from the grasps of the other saniwas and swords.

"WHAAAAAA!"  
"Take her sword and arms!"  
"Someone, get her legs as well and pin her down!"

The saniwas and swords try their best to apprehend Chiyoko-sama but she fights back, pushing them away and swinging her sword towards the others.

"We've got her cornered!"

Several people then scream to the top of their lungs all of a sudden.

"OH MY GOD!" A saniwa shouts as he looks away and covers his eyes.

"NOOO!" A saniwa shouts as she hugs the saniwa beside her.

"WHY?!" Another saniwa shouts in grief.

Right there, in front of everyone, Chiyoko-sama stabs her neck in the middle and then slices its sides causing her head to come off. Her blood spills everywhere in the room. Her head rolls across the floor with her eyes wide open with an expressionless face.

What happens next is something I wish I never saw.

Without her head, she swings her sword around restlessly and then stands still all of a sudden. She then points her sword towards me before her body falls completely lifeless.

I froze like a statue. My heart had probably stopped for that moment…that moment of horror.

"Mayu!"  
"Mayumi!"  
"Mimi!"

I see Haru running towards me.

He quickly covers my eyes with his hand and hugs me. "Mayu...don't look anymore!"

Haru carefully lifts me up, keeping my head against his chest so that I wouldn't see anything else. I grip onto his kimono tightly, shaking all over.

"Chiyoko went too far this time." A saniwa says angrily.

"Too far?! She went crazy! Did you see what she just did?!" Another saniwa says.

"She was going to kill Mayumi-san! If we didn't make it in time, she would have been dead right now!" An angry female saniwa says.

"This is treason, isn't it?" A saniwa asks from the back of the crowd.

"Would you all get out of the room, please? This room will be off limits until the higher ups arrive to investigate. Please leave the room without touching or tampering with anything. Please cooperate…for everyone's sake." Jouichiro says as he looks at Haruto carrying Mayumi.

"Jou, I'm sending Mayu to the infirmary."

Jouichiro looks at Haruto and sees the injuries that Mayumi sustained. He is alarmed by the amount of blood all over her clothes. "Go quickly. She may have lost too much blood and her injuries may get infected if left unattended. I leave her to you, Haruto."

Haruto nods and then rushes off.

"Hey Jouichiro!"

"Hm? What is it Hana?"

"Look at this."

Jouichiro goes over to the table where Hana is and sees a tea set that contained...

"Black water." He frowns gravely.

"There are two cups. Do you think she made Mayumi drink any of it?!"

"I doubt that Mimi drank it because if you look at the rim of the cup, there is no trace of a lip mark. We'll ask her about it when she feels better; I'm sure the higher ups will question her once they start the investigation."

* * *

"Yagen, come with me!" Haruto says abruptly as he passes Yagen thru the crowd of saniwas outside the room.

"Haruto-sama, what happened—?!" He becomes shocked seeing Mayumi in Haruto's arms.

"Help me at the infirmary!"

"Yes, sir!"

The two rush to the infirmary and upon arriving, Yagen starts gathering medicines and equipment to treat Mayumi's wounds.

Haruto puts down Mayumi on one of the beds but Mayumi would not let go of him.

"Mayu, let go of me. We can't treat you if you won't lie down and let us examine you."

"I…don't want…to let go…"

"Mayu! You will die from excessive bleeding if you won't let go of me and let us treat you!"

"N-No…I don't w—"

"MAYUMI!" Haruto shouts angrily.

"…"

Mayumi loosens her grip for a moment and Haruto takes the chance to get her hands off of her and quickly lay her on the bed. He then rushes over to Yagen to help with gathering the supplies.

"Where the hell is the needle and thread?!" Yagen says angrily.

"I've got the disinfectant and the ointment!"Haruto says.

"Attend to her first, Haruto! I'm still looking for the needle and thread! Damn it! I keep telling everyone to return the supplies in their proper places!"

Haruto quickly goes over to Mayumi and removes her kimono. His face becomes agitated at the sight of her injuries and the amount of blood oozing from her wounds.

"Yagen, hurry up over there! We need to close her wounds immediately!"

Haruto takes several towels and start to clean her wounds; he would use the other towels to cover and apply pressure on the big wounds and those areas that won't stop bleeding. He also tends to the less serious wounds as that is all he could do at the moment.

"Arghnn!"

"Endure for a while, Mayu! Please!"

"Arghhh! H-Haru…!"

"You have to be strong for a little longer, Mayu. You can do it!"

"Hnnnghhh! Hngh! Arghh!"

"Yagen!"

"I found them, sir! I'm coming!"

Yagen immediately takes the items he needs and rushes over to help Haruto.

"Mayumi-sama, I'm sorry but we've ran out of anaesthesia so we will have to tend to your wounds without them. I'm very sorry."

"What?!" Haruto looks at Yagen irritated and then looks at Mayumi.

"I will do my best to treat her quickly in order to shorten her time of endurance. Have you cleaned up all of her wounds?" Yagen asks.

"I'm done with these and those. I still have to clean the ones over here. Right now I'm more concerned of the wound on her right high and here on her left arm; they won't stop bleeding. Then these won't stop bleeding too."

"Okay. Your wounds are quite deep; this will hurt so please bear with us, Mayumi-sama!"

"Hnghhhh!"

"Mayu, you have to bear the pain and stop moving or else Yagen won't be able to close your wounds!"

"Arrrrghhhh!"

Haruto takes some bandages and wraps it thickly on his left hand. He puts the side of his bandaged hand inside Mayumi's mouth.

"If it hurts, bite! I can't have you biting your tongue by accident and this will help you cope with the pain!"

Mayumi shakes her head.

"Don't worry about me! Bite!"

Yagen starts suturing Mayumi's big wound on her right thigh.

"Hmmrrphh!" Mayumi bites onto Haruto's hand with all her might as the pain surges across her body.

"You're doing well, Mayumi-sama! Just a little more and this wound will be closed!"

Yagen does his best to stitch the wound closed whilst Mayumi's movements. At first, Mayumi moved a lot in response to the pain but as time passes, her movements lessen.

"Thigh wound closed; it was a deep cut and it stretched open so it was a bit of a challenge to close. You endured well, Ma—"

Mayumi's eyes were closed and she stopped moving.

Yagen quickly checks her breathing and pulse.

"Is she alright?!" Haruto asks.

"She is breathing but her pulse is a little weak. She must have fainted due the shock induced by the pain."

"Will it be alright to continue?"

"Since she is unconscious, she won't feel the pain while we treat her however we must proceed with caution as she may go under shock due to blood loss. We must work quickly and cautiously, Haruto-sama."

"Okay. We'll continue." Haruto frees his hand from Mayumi''s mouth and a few drops of blood drip from the area where Mayumi bit him. "I will just treat this quickly. You continue on and I'll help right away."

Yagen nods as he proceeds to close the second biggest wound found on Mayumi's left arm.

* * *

Jouichiro arrives at the infirmary room's door and finds Haruto sitting beside the door on the floor; he looks very haggard and his are still covered in Mayumi's blood.

"Haruto." Jouichiro crouches down to Haruto's level. "Are you okay?"

"I couldn't stomach it, Jou; it was hard for me to see her suffer like that. Mayumi is unconscious at the moment; we had to treat her without anaesthesia because we ran out."

"Haruto…"

"She was already in pain and she had to go thru more." Haruto places his hands on his face. "It was too much for me, Jou…It was just too much."

Jouichiro hugs Haruto. "It's alright; she's safe now. You did what you could."

The infirmary door opens and Yagen steps out. He sees Jouichiro and Haruto.

"Mayumi-sama is in stable condition. She is still unconscious but I am confident that she will wake up by tomorrow; her body just needs to rest now."

"Thank you, Yagen." Jouichiro says. "You should go and rest too."

Yagen nods and walks away.

"Haruto, you should also go get some rest. I'll stay with Mimi for you."

"I'm okay, Jou. I can stay."

"Are you sure? The higher ups have arrived; they'll be asking for you since you are one of their eyes and ears after all."

"Sigh I'm just a lapdog to them. I wish I could bite back at them sometimes." Haruto stands up.

Jouichiro puts his hand on Haruto's shoulder. "But in all seriousness, after the events that have happened today, you should go get some rest."

Haruto smiles wryly and drags himself away. Jouichiro enters the infirmary and sees the unconscious Mayumi.

He pats her head. "Mimi…Stay strong. I know you're a strong girl; you can get thru this. I hope that when you open your eyes, you will still be the same Mimi we all know and love. It will be hard but we'll be by your side to help you and to protect you."

The infirmary door opens and Mayumi's three swords enter.

"How is she, Jouichiro-sama?" Uguisumaru asks.

"She's fine; just asleep for the moment."

Mikazuki approaches Mayumi and puts something in her arms.

"What is that?" Jouichiro asks.

"It's a small pillow that she and I made during one of the nights when she could not sleep."

"It is cute. The design is very nice."

"She had patterned the design after the three of us—Taroutachi, Uguisumaru, and I. She would sleep with it every night so I thought of bringing it to her."

"That is thoughtful of you."

"What will happen from now on, Jouichiro-sama?" Taroutachi asks.

"The people who are the leaders of the saniwas, the people we call 'higher ups', have arrived. They will personally investigate what had transpired and you three already know from me and Haruto that Chiyoko was suspected to be drinking the blank water and so the higher ups will also look into that."

"That would mean that they will question Mayumi-sama."

"Yes, they will most likely question her once she wakes up."

"Won't they let her rest for a while after she awakens?" Uguisumaru asks.

"Sadly, I doubt it. The higher ups are probably itching to get her statement regarding the incident and regarding Chiyoko."

The three swords express their worry on their faces and Jouichiro notices this.

"You three, you must be alert at all times. Aside from Haruto and Hana and their swords, I trust you three with Mayumi. I can see in your eyes that you have no malice or whatsoever. If ever harm comes her way again, please, protect her at all costs. To me, she is like the daughter I never had and never will."

The three swords lower their head in acknowledgement.

"I must go now. As the vice captain of this citadel, I have to go and face the higher ups and cooperate with them."

Jouichiro looks at Mayumi one last time before leaving the infirmary.

"I'm sure that not only was she physically hurt but her heart was hurt as well. Chiyoko-sama was her mother figure in the citadel." Mikazuki says.

"I do not blame Chiyoko-sama though. If she is indeed a victim of the black water, then it is not her fault for turning her sword against her. I do wonder how did she start drinking it." Uguisumaru says.

"Mikazuki, Uguisumaru, I shall stand guard outside; I will not let anyone get inside besides Jouichiro-sama, Haruto-sama, and Hana-sama." Taroutachi says as he picks up his sword.

"Tarou, permit Haruto-sama's Yagen to get inside as he was the one who tended to Mayumi-sama's wounds; he will check up on her from time to time." Mikazuki says

"If the higher ups or anyone else comes with the intention to question her or to do anything else, we will tell them that she is still unconscious whether it is true or not. We will stall time for her to rest as much as we can." Uguisumaru says.

Taroutachi nods and leaves the room quietly.

* * *

"Hnn….?"

I open my eyes and the first thing I see are Mika and Ugui sleeping by my right side. Slowly and quietly, I try to sit up. The view outside the window is dark so it's probably evening already.

Hngh? This is the pillow I made with Mika. Did he bring it to me?

I hug the pillow but I suddenly feel pain. I loosen my hug on the pillow and try to avoid hitting my wounds. Haru, Jou, and Hana aren't around…nor Chiyoko-sama…

"Hic…hic…" Tears start to stream down my face uncontrollably. I remember what had happened; every detail and feeling…all the blood…and her death… "Hic…hic…C-Chiyoko-sama…hic…"

Mikazuki and Uguisumaru awaken as they hear the sound of her subtle crying.

"You have finally gained consciousness, Mayumi-sama." Uguisumaru says happily.

"We're happy that you are okay, Mayumi-sama." Mikazuki says.

"Hic…hic…but…Chiyoko-sama is…"

Mikazuki gets up and hugs her as she cries silently.

Uguisumaru fetches her water from a table in the infirmary. "Please drink some water, Mayumi-sama. You are dehydrated; you will continue to lose more fluids if you will cry that way so please calm down."

I take the glass of water from Ugui and drink it. "Where is Tarou?"

"He is outside, guarding the infirmary."

"Where is Haru?"

"He is resting at the moment."

"Where is Jouichiro?"

"He is with the higher ups that have come to the citadel."

"Where is Hana?"

"She is helping the other saniwas."

Taroutachi suddenly enters the infirmary. "Has Mayumi-sama awakened? I thought I heard her voice."

"Yes, she has regained consciousness." Uguisumaru says.

Taroutachi locks the door and approaches Mayumi with a smile. "It's good to have you back." He gives her a brief hug. "We're really happy that you've regained consciousness."

*knock knock*

All of them look at the door. Taroutachi approaches the door and asks, "Who is it?"

"Excuse me, I am a saniwa sent by the higher ups. We've noticed that the one guarding this door is no longer here. Does that mean that Mayumi-san is awake already?"

"I'm afraid not. I am the one who was guarding the door and I've entered the room in order to check on Mayumi-sama for a while; she is still unconscious but stable."

"I see. Do inform us of when she regains consciousness. I shall take my leave now."

Taroutachi listens intently and hears the saniwa's footsteps trailing away down the hall.

"He's gone; we're cleared."

"They must have eyes and ears stationed outside." Mikazuki says.

Uguisumaru looks outside the windows and closes them. "We must be very attentive to our surroundings. Even the outside have eyes and ears."

"Who are you all talking about?" I ask.

"The higher ups have come to the citadel in order to see what had happened and to conduct an investigation. We do not want them to know yet that you have regained consciousness because if they find out, they will surely interview and question you about the incident right away. We want to let you have a moment of rest after what you've been thru." Mikazuki says.

My eyes become teary. "…Thank you. You guys are very kind to me."

"We are only as kind as our master who showed and taught us this kindness."

I hug all three of them, touched by their words.

"Hngh."

"Ah, did you get hurt from hugging us?" Taroutachi asks.

I nod with a wry smile. "It's okay though. I'm okay."

Uguisumaru and Mikazuki aid me in sitting back properly on the bed. Small movements are enough to make some of my wounds ache but I'm thankful that my wounds are no longer bleeding; I don't think I'll be able to handle the sight of blood for some time.

"Would you like to eat something, Mayumi-sama?" Uguisumaru asks.

I shake my head. "No, I'm not hungry yet but if you guys are hungry then you should go eat first."

"There's no need. We're not hungry yet either."

"I shall be right outside the door. Do not hesitate to call for me for whatever reason." Taroutachi says.

"If you get tired or bored, do not hesitate either to switch posts with one of us." Mikazuki says.

Taroutachi leaves the infirmary quietly.

"Mika, Ugui, if you two are tired or sleepy, you two can sleep first. You two were asleep when I woke up so I thought that perhaps you two are tired."

"We could sleep but one must be awake to keep watch." Uguisumaru says.

"You may sleep first if you'd like, Uguisumaru. My energy was refilled when we dozed off." Mikazuki says.

"Alright, I shall take the opportunity to rest then. Hm, I'll rest over there on that bed." He kisses my forehead. "Good night, Mayumi-sama. Rest well."

"Good night, Ugui."

He smiles before heading for the bed he pointed at. Soon after he rested upon the bed, he had dozed off.

"Hmph."

"Hm? What's the matter, Mika?"

He covers the lower half of his face with his kimono sleeve.

"…What's the matter?" I don't get him.

"You allowed Uguisumaru to kiss your forehead."

"And?" He's acting strange.

"Hmph." He pouts and sulks.

"Uhm. Uh, are you jealous of Ugui?"

"Hmph."

"Sigh. Mika…sigh." I tilt my head towards him and offer my forehead.

His face lights up and excitedly kisses it.

"Are you happy now?"

He doesn't say anything but it shows all over his face that he is pleased. Sigh…that's quite childish of him.

"Mayu, please answer me honestly. Are you really okay?"

I look down. "The truth is I'm not okay, Mika. I was really scared…I thought I was going to die and it would be in the hands of the person I looked up to both as a role model and as a mother—Chiyoko-sama. It torn me apart when she started attacking me but I felt even more pain when I saw her struggle…fighting herself from the inside; she didn't want to kill me deep inside but something else or someone was making do what she did. She was in so much pain, Mika. And then, and then, she, she, she took her sword and…to herself…she—"

He stops me from talking by putting his finger on my mouth. He then takes my hands and holds them tightly. "Did Chiyoko-sama make you drink anything?"

"She offered me some tea but I didn't drink it; I only pretended to drink it. It was a strange tea that was colored black."

"Thank goodness. That may be the source of Chiyoko-sama's madness; that tea may have been her black water."

"So you're telling me that Chiyoko-sama became like that because of the black water?"

Mikazuki nods. "We still wonder why she would take such a substance."

"I think I know why." I look at Mika. "Chiyoko-sama may be strong and seems to be okay but she actually is sick—she had cancer. That was one of the reasons why she tried to teach me and train me as much as she could; she was racing against time. No one, not even the higher ups knew that she had cancer; it was only her swords and I that knew. Mika, when she was fighting against herself, she told me to avoid a medicine seller with the orange robin. I think she may have gotten the black water from him. Maybe the medicine seller gave her some tea and said that it would help with her condition and help her live longer. She probably took and drank the tea thinking that it was medicine."

"Mayu, you will tell everything you know to Haruto and the higher ups okay?"

I nod.

"What you know may help them find the medicine seller or whoever the source of the black water is; you'll be saving not only everyone in this citadel but all other saniwas out there."

I nod once more.

Mikazuki takes the pillow she made and makes her hug it.

"You must take this opportunity to rest, Mayu. Tomorrow will be a rough day; I am sure of it. You must regain not only your physical strength but your strength here." He points at my chest. "And here." He then points at my forehead. "I wish we could do more to help you but you must be able to come into terms with what has happened."

"Good night, Mika."

"Good night, Mayu. May your dreams tonight be pleasant and warm."

He helps me lie down slowly and tucks me to bed. I almost fell asleep instantly when I closed my eyes but for a moment, in the darkness of my closed eyes, Chiyoko-sama's image appears and her image suddenly replays the moment she died in a split second. I fall into sleep with her blood everywhere and with my heart beating fast to the point that I myself can hear and feel it.

Good night and goodbye…Chiyoko-sama.


	6. The String Cut Shorter

**The String Cut Shorter**

"Oi, Aruji-sama."

"Tsurumaru! Don't call Aruji-sama in such a rude manner!"

Hasebe hits Tsurumaru on the head.

"Ouch! That hurt a lot! Aruji-sama, when did you have such a vulgar sword by your side?!"

"Who are you calling vulgar?!"

"You two just won't get along. Sigh. You two have to stop already and learn to get along!"

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Hasebe and Tsurumaru say in unison.

"Oi, stop copying me! You aren't on the same level as me!"

"I agree. I'm at a much higher level than you are!"

"No way! I'm way more skilled that you!"

"What a funny joke you just said! Hahaha!"

"Ha, ha, ha, the only joke I see is you!"

The two continue to bicker as Iwatooshi tries to get them to stop.

Hotarumaru quietly passes thru the two arguing adults and approaches Chiyoko.

"Aruji-sama, where will we head off to now?"

Chiyoko looks at the green fields of the hill they stand upon on. "I'd like to stay here for a little longer."

"But we can't do that especially you, Aruji-sama." Doudanuki says.

"Just this once, grant me the pleasure of such a good day."

Doudanuki smiles a little. "We always do."

He strays a little from everyone in order to serve as a look out for enemies or for any threat that may be nearby.

Chiyoko and Hotarumaru sit on the grass and enjoy the view together.

"Those two just won't stop fighting when I take my eyes off of them." She points at Tsurumaru and Hasebe who were a distance behind them.

"Yeah, they just can't resist attacking each other. Why is that?"

"I don't know but it's a hassle to stop them."

"That's true, Aruji-sama."

"Just let them be. They always stop after getting tired."

Hotarumaru nods and sits quietly with Chiyoko.

"You're a crazy bird!"

"Well if I'm a crazy bird, then you're a stalking servant!"

"What did you just say?!"

Iwatooshi scratches his head. "I give up!" He goes over behind Chiyoko. He sits down with his back against her back.

"You finally gave up, Iwatooshi?" Chiyoko asks.

"Sure did."

Chiyoko leans her back on his. "You did your best. Good job. Now leave the two alone and let them waste their precious energy."

Iwatooshi chuckles.

Hotarumaru then sits a little closer beside Chiyoko and leans his back against Iwatooshi's.

Tsurumaru sees the three sitting closely together and stops arguing with Hasebe.

"Get back here you crazy crane!"

"Bleh! I'd rather be relaxing over there with Aruji-sama than waste more time with you!"

"Hey! Don't leave me here! I'm coming too!"

Tsurumaru gleefully sits beside Chiyoko, opposite Hotarumaru. Hasebe finds a place between Iwatooshi and Hotarumaru. Coincidently, Doudanuki returns and sees all of them sitting together.

"Hm? The coast is clear, Doudanuki?" Tsurumaru asks him.

"Yes, there is no sign of anyone or anything nearby."

"Why don't you join us? You can sit here between me and Iwatooshi! Besides, this is a hill of plain fields; we'll be able to sense and see if anyone or anything comes our way."

Doudanuki nods and sits down.

A cool breeze blows across the vast hills of fields.

"This feels nice but it is kind of crowded." Tsurumaru says.

"Don't worry. Soon enough I will be gone and you five will have more space to relax like this."

"You talk like you're going to kick the bucket soon, Aruji-sama!" He leans heavily on Chiyoko's side. "Your time is still long so don't talk like that; who knows, you might live longer than expected."

"It is true the other way around—I might live shorter than expected; no one would know when I would die."

"What did the doctor at the capital say about your condition?" Hasebe asks.

"According to him, I'm doing well for a cancer inflicted person but I must not be too confident of my condition. Cancer is after all unpredictable."

"It will be boring without you around." Iwatooshi suddenly says.

"That is true; it will be too quiet and…" Doudanuki doesn't finish his sentence and instead becomes quiet once more.

"Can't humans become like us swords?" Hotarumaru asks. "It would be nice to be able to have you back just by creating you again."

"Well, humans are born as humans and die as humans; we cannot change our form or being. Besides, even if there was a way to create me once more, that would not be exactly me. It may look like me, sound like me, and perhaps it might have some memories of mine but in the end, in reality, that is not me."

Chiyoko stands up and opens her arms wide as the cool breeze blows towards their way.

"Listen well, a human's life is spent only once; the life they are born with is the only life they'll ever receive and the life that they will die with. Even if one were to be reborn, it would not mean that they are who they were in the past. That is why the 'me' living right here at this moment is the 'me' that everyone knows and has grown attached with. The moment I lose my life is the moment that this 'me' will die and never return."

"Can't a saniwa retire or something?" Tsurumaru asks irritatedly. "We can just go live somewhere far away from here and do things on our own pace."

"You know very well that that can't happen, Tsurumaru. Besides, even if we live far away, trouble and the enemies will always be there; there is no escape from the chaotic war of time."

"Aruji-sama, we should head back." Hasebe says.

"Already?"

"Your health is still a priority above all else."

"Our priority must be to secure a future for everyone as well as restoring and preserving history, Hasebe. My health should only rank second to those."

Everyone stands up as Chiyoko starts walking towards the path back home. The scent of the flowers and grass follow them with the wind.

…Such a beautiful day.

A beautiful day it was.

"Aruji-sama, we've been walking for a while now in this forest. We should have been out of the forest some time ago." Iwatooshi says as he keeps looking around as they walk.

"We aren't lost, are we?" Hotarumaru asks.

"Do you doubt Aruji-sama's sense of direction?!" Hasebe asks strictly.

Tsurumaru bumps Hasebe to the side and says to Hotarumaru, "Lost? No way. We've been passing thru this forest several times; there's no way we'd get lost."

"It is strange that we have not found the end of the forest yet." Doudanuki says with a hint of worry.

Chiyoko suddenly stops walking and raises her hand up, stopping everyone.

"Eh? Are we lost—"

Chiyoko suddenly covers Tsurumaru's mouth.

"Be quiet. I can hear someone."

They all take a defensive stance and listen intently.

"Aruji-sama, it sounds like it's just a bird singing." Doudanuki says softly.

"It may sound like a robin but it is not."

Chiyoko signals them towards a direction and leads them thru the trees. They continue to walk cautiously and the sound of the robin gets louder and louder. Before their eyes, an open field welcomes them and in the middle sat a medicine seller with an orange robin on his shoulder, singing loudly with no care.

"Hm?" the medicine seller senses them and turns around. The orange robin that rests on his shoulder flies away all of a sudden in return to his sudden movement. The medicine seller had an unexplainable air around him that was neither heavy nor light. He seems young for a medicine specialist but his clothes and bag certainly shows that he is of the medicinal field. His eyes are dark red and his skin is so fair; his hair is deep black that is until his shoulders. He wears long robes—the inner one is white whereas the outer one is as orange as the hat he wears and the robin that was on his shoulder.

"What is a medicine seller doing out here?" Hotarumaru says.

The medicine seller smiles and waves at them, "Hello there to you all."

Chiyoko and her swords approach him cautiously.

He notices this and says, "My, there is no need to be like that towards me. I do not bite so there is nothing to fear; I am but a mere medicine seller selling his wares." He shows a clear bottle with a yellow liquid and puts it away into his bag.

"This is not a safe place to stay, medicine seller. You should return to the town from where you came from." Chiyoko says.

"Do not worry dear lass; I'm going to be alright." He then looks at her with a playful grin. "You on the other hand are someone to be more concerned of especially with your illness."

Tsurumaru and the others look at each other.

"Aruji-sama—"

Chiyoko raises her hand, stopping Tsurumaru from speaking. "Medicine seller, what do you mean?"

He stands up and walks around her, checking her from head to toe. "You are gravely ill, aren't you? You have a sickness that has no cure in the past, present, or in the near future."

"And what would make you think that?"

"I am not just an ordinary medicine seller, my lady! I am also a doctor but alas I have no license to practice as I have yet to take the licensure exam for doctors hehe. Trust me however if I say that I am an amazing doctor!"

"If you are such an amazing doctor as you claim, then what sickness do you think I have?"

He walks around her once more and then says, "You have the smell of death lingering around you but it isn't from your trait as a warrior as your sword over there implies. Hmm…What could your illness be?"

"Stop playing around!" Tsurumaru says as he holds the handle of his sword.

The medicine seller then stops on front of Chiyoko and says, "You are suffering from the illness that all fear—you have cancer."

Chiyoko becomes quiet for a moment and then smirks. "You are quite impressive, medicine seller. How did you know?"

"Just as a magician never reveals his secrets, neither do I."

"What an annoying man." Hasebe says.

The medicine seller hums joyfully as he looks thru his big bag as if looking for a specific object.

"Aha! I found it!" He says happily.

He shows the bottle to Chiyoko without a word. The bottle was clear and one could see that it contained a liquid.

"Such a pretty blue color." Hotarumaru says in admiration.

"Blue? No way! Isn't it orange?" Iwatooshi asks.

"I see gray." Doudanuki says.

"Isn't it violet?" Hasebe asks

"You're all wrong! It's yellow! Yellow!" Tsurumaru says.

"Medicine seller, why do we all perceive the color of that liquid differently?" Chiyoko asks.

"My, my, this is not just any ordinary liquid—this is a medicine that helps people survive cancer for a longer period of time; it even shows the possibility of curing the cancer itself."

"What?! You are lying! I've travelled to different cities to consult about my illness and not one had heard of such a medicine!" Chiyoko draws out her sword and points it at the medicine seller.

"Calm down, my lady. It is said that anger, worry, and stress only helps the cancer spread."

Chiyoko angrily withdraws her sword.

"Good girl! This medicine cannot be found anywhere in this world except from me as I am the creator of this miraculous medicine. Mysteriously, I have yet to know as to why each person perceives its color differently however it fulfils its purpose of significantly slowing down the development of cancer and helps the inflicted live a longer life."

"How do we know that you're not pullin' our legs?" Iwatooshi asks sternly.

"I do not know. A doctor only relies on his patient's capacity to trust them to do what is needed." The medicine seller smiles calmly.

"Aruji-sama, let's go. This man is too suspicious; he might just be a conman trying to swindle us." Hasebe says.

"I hate to admit it but Hasebe might be right for once. I agree with him on this one; let's go and ditch him Aruji-sama." Tsurumaru says as he takes Chiyoko's hand.

"Not interested? That's too bad." The medicine seller says as they walk away.

"That's right. Too bad you won't be getting anything from us." Hotarumaru says.

"You are a disgrace, sir." Doudanuki says.

The medicine seller then says in a low voice that only Chiyoko hears, "It would be sad if you would die too soon; you have so many people counting on you especially a little one, no?"

Right there and then, Chiyoko stops on her feet and turns around to face the medicine seller.

"You." She draws her sword in a blink of an eye and thrusts it towards the medicine seller.

"Aruji-sama!" Tsurumaru shouts.

Chiyoko stops her sword half an inch away from the medicine seller's neck.

"Such a scary expression you have there, my lady." The medicine seller says calmly. "That expression is scary enough to scare a cute little child with such long hair."

"Insolent fool!" Chiyoko raises her sword and swings it down.

* * *

I take a small bottle out from my robe's pocket and throw it immediately at the saniwa as I step backward. Her sword breaks the bottle and releases the fine powder from within. She inhales the powder and it causes her to fall unconsciously to the ground.

"Aruji-sama!"

"What did you do to her?!"

Her comrades rush towards me with their weapons unleashed but alas, they too were no match for the bottles I threw at them that also contained the same fine powder that knocked out their precious saniwa. In almost perfect unison, they all fall to the ground unconsciously.

"My, what a mess this is. I should try this again once more but perhaps at an earlier time of today. Ah, I still can't get used to this inferior form! I can revert back to normal now since they're all unconscious."

I stand still for a moment and take a deep breath. A dark purple light swirls around and surrounds me and my body starts to change into the form I originally hold.

"Ah! This feels much better!"

My bone-like body that resembles a snake happily stretches out and moves in different directions, feeling the freedom it deserves.

"Now, to when shall I go back and make you take my medicine?"

I circle around in the air above the unconscious saniwa.

"Hmm…I must choose a better time to ensure your acceptance of my medicine. Though I was bestowed the power to travel back in time, I cannot use it often as my life force is the compensation per try. Hmph. My black beauty is not worth wasting on the likes of you saniwas! However orders are orders. Sigh. What on earth did you and the child do in order to anger our commander so much?"

I point the tip of my tail on the saniwa's head and lightly tap it. A purple light starts to glow and flow into the air, creating a void which enables me to see thru her memories.

"Now, let's see where I can interfere. This moment is too late. That moment is too early. Oops this is the moment in time that just happened a while ago. Oh! You were quite adorable when you were a child! AH! I'm straying from my purpose! Hmm…"

I continue to scan thru her memories until I find a time that seems to be a good moment to pick.

"This happened earlier today. Travelling back to this time will use less energy and effort since it is not far back in time; I'll try this!"

I stop viewing her memories and distance myself from the saniwa and her comrades. My power starts to build up as I do my best to harness them from within my life force. A purple vortex tears open from behind me and I immediately enter it.

The next thing I knew was that I was brought back to a moment that happened earlier today.

* * *

Chiyoko stands up and opens her arms wide as the cool breeze blows towards their way.

"Listen well, a human's life is spent only once; the life they are born with is the only life they'll ever receive and the life that they will die with. Even if one were to be reborn, it would not mean that they are who they were in the past. That is why the 'me' living right here at this moment is the 'me' that everyone knows and has grown attached with. The moment I lose my life is the moment that this 'me' will die and never return."

"Can't a saniwa retire or something?" Tsurumaru asks irritatedly. "We can just go live somewhere far away from here and do things on our own pace."

"You know very well that that can't happen, Tsurumaru. Besides, even if we live far away, trouble and the enemies will always be there; there is no escape from the chaotic war of time."

"Aruji-sama, we should head back." Hasebe says.

"Already?"

"Your health is still a priority above all else."

"Our priority must be to secure a future for everyone as well as restoring and preserving history, Hasebe. My health should only rank second to those."

Everyone stands up as Chiyoko starts walking towards the path back home. The scent of the flowers and grass follow them with the wind.

As they walk thru the forest, Chiyoko suddenly stops and raises her hand which signals everyone to stop walking.

"Eh? Are we lost—"

Chiyoko suddenly covers Tsurumaru's mouth.

"Be quiet. I can hear someone."

They all take a defensive stance and listen intently.

"Aruji-sama, it sounds like it's just a bird singing." Doudanuki says softly.

"True, there is a bird singing—it's a robin. However, that is not the only thing I hear. Listen once more."

 _"….H….lp….Help….Me…"_

"Someone is calling for help." Tsurumaru says.

Chiyoko nods. "It's coming from that direction, let us go and check."

They continue to walk cautiously and the sound of the robin gets louder and louder along with the cry for help. They find a large rock resting atop of a man's lower body. Chiyoko and her swords immediately rush over to the man in order to help him.

"What happened to you?!" Chiyoko asks the man.

"Please…help me…It hurts…"

"Iwatooshi, Doudanuki, you two try to move or lift the rock! Tsurumaru, Hasebe, help me move the man the moment the rock moves or is lifted! Hotarumaru, help with providing leverage by using your sword!"

"Hai!" the swords say in unison.

"Sir, we're going to help you. Moving the rock may cause you some pain so please bear with us for a little longer. Tell me, what happened to you? What are you doing all the way out here?"

"I was gathering ingredients…in this forest."

"Ingredients? For what purpose?"

"I am…a medicine seller…I needed…ingredients to make…more medicine…"

Minutes pass before Iwatooshi, Hotarumaru, and Doudanuki could move and lift the side of the rock, allowing Tsurumaru, Hasebe, and Chiyoko to move the man away from below the giant rock and free him from his suffering.

"Thank you…You all saved me…" the medicine seller takes a deep breath and exhales in relief.

"It is nothing. We're glad to have helped you. Are you hurt anywhere? Can you use your legs?"

"It seems that I did not break any of my bones. There are places that hurt but they are most probably bruises caused by the weight of the rock. I cannot move my legs at the moment for they hurt but I think they'll be alright after resting for a while."

"How did you end up like that earlier?" Hasebe asks.

"The rock came from uphill over there; I actually came from the slope of that hilltop over there. I didn't notice it rolling down as I was busy collecting these herbs from the slope of the hill."

"You have to be more careful next time." Hotarumaru says.

"Yes, I will next time."

"Want us to bring ya to the nearest town to get checked?" Iwatooshi asks.

"No need. I have some medicine and bandages to use; I'll be fine after some rest."

"Are you sure?" Chiyoko asks.

"Yes!" the medicine seller then rummages thru his bag. "As a token of my appreciation, please take this!" he hands over a bottle to Chiyoko.

"What is this?" she asks.

"You are sick, aren't you?"

Chiyoko and her swords look at each other.

"Medicine seller, how did you know?"

"I am also a good doctor, my lady though I have no license since I haven't taken the licensure exam. As a person of the medical field, there is only one goal for me." He puts Chiyoko's hands around the bottle firmly. "And that is to do my best to cure a sick person or to prolong a sick person's life."

"Medicine seller, what sickness do you think I have?"

"You have the air of death looming over you. You have a sickness that has no cure in the past, present, or in the near future. You suffer from the illness that all dread—you have cancer, don't you?"

"If you think that I have such an illness, then what is this bottle for?"

"Cancer may not be cured but this will help you to cope with the illness and live longer."

"Are you lying to me, medicine seller? I have been checked by many doctors and all of them have never mentioned such a medicine to me. This is not a funny joke if ever that is your intention."

"I am not lying, my lady. That medicine is brewed by me; it is my own creation and thus it is no wonder if other doctors do not know of it. I have given that to many other cancer inflicted people and they have lived a long life—longer than what many had expected."

Chiyoko gives the bottle back to him.

"I do not want to be given false hope, medicine seller. My life is destined to be cut short and I can do nothing about it but to wait for the time that the gods would call for me."

"Please, my lady! Just take the bottle; I do not require a fee nor do I expect you to buy from me in the future. This is a gift out of kindness for helping me. At least try as you have nothing to lose from trying it."

Chiyoko hesitates but in the end, she takes the bottle. "Fine, I shall take your gift."

"I'm pleased to hear that." _I'm very very pleased indeed! Hahahahaha! I lied though—I said you have nothing to lose from trying the medicine but it will result to the exact opposite! You will lose everything you have and all the things and people you will leave behind in this world! Hahahahahahahahaha!_

"We have to take our leave, medicine seller. Get well soon and be cautious at all times."

"Yes, my lady. May you and your comrades be safe as well on your journey. Thank you."

Chiyoko and her swords walk away from the spot where the medicine seller rests.

"Aruji-sama, do you think that medicine seller was lying?" Hotarumaru asks.

"The medicine he gave you sounds too good to be true." Doudanuki says.

"I do not know if he lied or not."

"Are you going to try the medicine he gave you?" Tsurumaru asks.

"Perhaps I will. I really have nothing to lose in trying it out; perhaps it is just juice."

"But what if it is poison?" Hasebe asks.

"Do not worry, Hasebe. I think it is not poison and if ever it is, we have a saniwa who is a good herbalist; she may create a remedy for it at any time. I wish to try this medicine not only for my own sake but to check if it may be poison because if it is poison, I worry he may have sold this to others and I worry for those who might buy this in the future. At least if we find out that it is harmful then we can go after him."

"Such a noble cause as always. That's our Aruji-sama!" Iwatooshi says.

The group happily makes their way home while enjoying the good weather and scenery.

Such a beautiful day….

It was such a beautiful day.

* * *

"Chiyoko-sama! Welcome back! You're home!" Mayumi says as she rushes over to me and hugs me.

"You shouldn't be running in the hallway, Mayumi. You might trip and fall or bump into someone."

"Okay!"

I pat her head as I always do. "So what did you do today while I was gone?"

"I was playing with Mika and Tarou. Haru isn't back yet so I didn't get to play with him."

"Haruto is busy with his duties, Mayumi; you should understand his frequent absence from the citadel. You aren't tiring yourself too hard by playing with those two?"

"Nope, Mika and Tarou always allot time for rest when we play so we don't tire out each other."

"That is good. Did you study as much as you played today?"

Mayumi pouts a little. "Hmm…Maybe."

"I'll be giving you an oral exam soon so you better study. A failing grade will result to more training session as I've said before."

"Hngh…Okay."

"I must return to my room now to write a report on today's mission, Mayumi. Go on now."

"Can't you play or stay with me for a while?"

"Chiyoko worked hard today, kiddo. She'll have to write the report and rest after. If you want, I can go play with you instead after escorting Chiyoko back to her room." Tsurumaru says.

"No." Mayumi says immediately with a blank expression.

"Eh? But why?!"

"I don't want to play with you because you always pull pranks on me."

"Is that true, Tsurumaru?" I ask.

"U-Uh, of course not!"

"Liar. You locked me up in a closet last time."

"I didn't do that on purpose! It got locked by accident!"

"Then the week before that, I fell into the deep hole you made in the fields and didn't get out until Tarou found me and helped me."

"T-That was made for Mikazuki to fall into!"

"Then there was that time that you tickled me all of a sudden while I was drinking a glass of milk and so I ended up spitting the milk I drank on Haru who was sitting on front of me."

"T-That was—!"

"Tsurumaru." I say in a cold tone.

"Y-Yes, Chiyoko?"

"You've been misbehaving lately, I see. That would mean that you've got a lot of stored energy, no?"

"He…he…he…he…C-Chiyoko—"

"Since you've got a lot of energy, I will revise your chores schedule. I've heard that they need more man power in getting rid of the horses' excretions and that the fields need more men to tend to them. I also heard that the people in charge of going to the market to buy food supplies need a helping hand in carrying the crates from the market back to the citadel. You are free, aren't you?" I smile at him gently.

"C-Chiyoko-sama! Nooooo! Have mercy on meeee!"

* * *

"Chiyoko-sama, I've brought some snacks for you."

"Hasebe, I've told you many times that I do not eat while I work." I don't look at him and continue writing on the papers that are scattered on front of me on my desk.

"Then you should take a break." He takes my pen from my right hand and puts it away. "Now you are not working so you can eat."

I look at him with glaring eyes. He takes the papers on my desk and puts them away as well after arranging them.

"Hmph." I sit quietly, letting him do as he pleases.

My work disappears from my sight one paper at a time until the desk becomes clear of anything work related or work inducing. He puts the tray of food on the desk.

"Hana-sama was in charge of cooking today; the meal is very delicious. Everyone enjoyed their meal so I'm sure you will too."

"Hana never disappoints when she is the master of the kitchen."

"That is a well known fact."

Hasebe leaves my room after bowing to me; he is so formal; I wish he would let loose every now and then. It is no wonder that Tsurumaru teases him.

"Hm…The food tastes great as always. I'm starting to miss cooking; perhaps I shall help out in the morning when I have time. Everyone will surely be surprised."

I watch the steam coming out from the tea cup on the tray as I eat.

 _I have given that to many other cancer inflicted people and they have lived a long life—longer than what many had expected._

The bottle I received from the medicine seller occupies my mind. I take it out from inside my kimono and place it on my table.

"Will this really help me live longer?"

I pick up the bottle and hold it up against the window that rests above my desk. The light of the moon passes thru the bottle, illuminating the black liquid that it contains.

"It is a wonder why you are black in color. You could be the rumored black water that has been causing damaging problem or you could simply be like this due to your ingredients and brewing."

Should I drink this or not?

 _Chiyoko-sama! Welcome home!  
You're back, Chiyoko-sama!  
It will be quieter when you're gone.  
Let's go play, Chiyoko-sama!  
Chiyoko-sama, could you spar with me for a moment?  
It would be nice to have more time to relax with you like this, Chiyoko-sama.  
Chiyoko-sama!  
Chiyoko-sama!  
…Chiyoko-sama!_

I put the bottle down on the desk and with little to no hesitation, I remove its seal and open it.

For a while, I stare at the opened bottle.

"I need to live longer." I say to myself. "I really need to make sure that I will live long enough to finish all the things I need to do and…I want to live longer to be with the people I cherish in this world."

I pick up the tea cup on my tray and drink all of the tea. I then take the medicine bottle and pour its content into the tea cup.

"Live…I have to live!"

My hand shakes as I pick up the tea cup.

"I have heard of what the black water does to one's self. Its consumption is the beginning of a psychological war against the impulse to kill and to be killed; one's psyche will change and lose one's self."

I pick up the cup and put the rim of the cup against my lips.

"If that is the price I have to pay to live longer and to fulfil my duties and wishes, then I will fight with all my soul against the side effect and live!"

I drink the medicine in one go and left not a single drop in the cup.

"If this will lead to my health declining even by a little bit, I will cease to drink it immediately. That I promise."

I stand up and walk over to one of my windows and completely open it. A fragrant breeze enters my room playfully. Outside, I see many of the other saniwas of the citadel spending their time of rest with their swords and fellow saniwas. It is a wonderful sight; I could sit here and watch them all day long.

Twenty eight years—that's how long I've lived so far; I would be blessed to live past my thirties. My life has been dedicated to being a saniwa and fulfilling my duties in order to help and save the world. I knew that in the past there was no hope in defeating or lessening the numbers of the enemy but that all changed as the number of skilled saniwas have increased and our system of managing everyone has become better.

I walk over to one of my cabinets and open a drawer.

But the biggest source of hope for me is the fruit of my hard work in research and in battle.

I take a big scroll out of the drawer and open it slightly.

This is the key to finding the whereabouts of the enemy. With this, we can execute surprise attacks without mistake—we can pin point where the enemy will strike each time they plan to appear.

I put back the scroll inside my cabinet.

Though my findings have a high percentage of accuracy, it is still not perfect. I cannot die before completing this for this alone will ensure me that my comrades will have a much higher rate of survival in the future.

Even if I am dead, I will still be able to protect them thru this.

"Aruji-sama, are you done eating?" Hasebe asks from the other side of my room's door.

"I am. You may enter, Hasebe."

While heading to my desk, he notices the opened bottle.

"Hm? So you decided to try the medicine that the medicine seller gave you?"

"Yes, I decided to try it. The medicine was quite bitter; I didn't like the taste."

"If the medicine works, then it follows the saying that bitter medicine is an effective medicine."

"Urgh. Why can't medicine be sweet? Patients would prefer to drink that rather than bitter medicine; they'd be willing to drink it right away."

Hasebe chuckles. "But still, you are rather a strange person to be willing to drink such an odd colored liquid. Since you willingly decided to drink it, I'm sure you drank it without hesitation. If it was me, I would have thought about it for a long time before I could convince myself to drink a violet colored liquid. Who knows? I might not have drank it even after thinking about it for a long period of time."

"Violet?"

"I shall bring this back to the kitchen now. You may resume your work if you wish, Aruji-sama but I recommend that you take the rest of the day off; the weather is too good to miss."

"I will keep that in mind, Hasebe. Thank you."

That is strange; he said that the liquid was violet but I'm pretty sure that its color was black.

"Chiyoko!" A voice suddenly says.

"Wha!"

Someone suddenly hugs me from behind and slightly lifts me into the air and spins me around once.

"T-Tsurumaru, put me down!"

"Don't be so gwumpy! You're going to get wrinkles that way!"

"Tsurumaru!"

"Eh? So you drank the yellow medicine?" He points at the empty bottle on my desk.

"Yellow medicine?"

"Yeah, the one that the medicine seller gave you."

He then notices the open window and looks outside.

"You were watching everyone from up here?"

"No—"

"You should come out and play or relax with everyone. Even Mayumi is outside right now; she's over there."

"T-Tsurumaru! Stop!"

"Too late for that! Let's go play! Work can wait!"

* * *

From that day onwards, my health had continually improved. My doctors told me that my condition was very good that my appointments with them gradually lessened as I did not need to be checked as often compared to before. My errands and missions started to finish sooner than before as I can move and endure longer thus this enables me to create more time for other important matters as well as obtain time to rest.

The medicine that the medicine seller gave me was truly a work of a miracle. Coincidentally, I met with him again during one of my journeys to a meeting at another town and there I told him the positive results of his medicine. He was very pleased with the news I told him and so he gave me more of the medicine. He told me that if ever I needed more, all I needed to do was to wish it wherever and whenever.

It was a strange way to meet him but true enough, whenever I needed more medicine, I only needed the desire to meet him and the thought was enough to have him find me wherever and whenever just like he said. In the hills, at the fields, in places hard to reach—he'd be there the moment I think of or call him. He is strange yet the more I meet him, the less suspicious or the more comfortable I become with his presence.

Best of all,

When he comes,

I feel as if this cancer of mine would just simply one day disappear.

* * *

 _Kill them…Kill them all…_

"No…!"

I hold my head tightly as I feel a painful throbbing.

 _Kill them all! That is what you are itching to do, is it not? Hahahahaha!_

"Stop talking!"

I swing my arm across my desk causing my papers and brush to be swept away and scatter all over the floor. The sound of footsteps rushing to my door gradually gets louder until my room's door suddenly slides open.

"Chiyoko-sama?!" Tsurumaru approaches me immediately.

Still experiencing the throbbing pain in my head, I fall to my knees and hold my head even tighter.

 _Kill him…The feel of your sharp sword against his flesh will be very satisfying! Paint the floor and walls with his smooth crimson blood…Relieve your stress and worries thru the one thing you were brought up to do…Kill….him!_

"NO, I WON'T DO IT!"

"Chiyoko?! What's wrong?! Hey!"

"NO! STOP! WHAAAAAA!"

Tsurumaru panics as I start becoming hysterical. I continue to scream and turn here and there.

The pain in my head is too much! Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!

I grab for my sword and take it out from its sheath.

 _Yes! Take your sword and swing it freely with all your will! There is no need to hold back or to hesitate! Take hold of your carnal desire! Bwahahahahaha!_

NO! I refuse to listen to you!

 _You do not have to listen to me at all hahahaha. I can take hold of your mind and body…You just have to surrender to me. Resisting me will only bring you pain and sufferings; accept me…listen to me!_

"ARGHHHHH!" I turn my sword towards myself.

"Chiyoko, what are you doing?! STOP! DON'T DO IT!"

Tsurumaru stops my sword by taking hold of its blade with his bare hands.

"Have you gone mad?! What were you thinking, Chiyoko?!"

 _Fufufufufu! Do you see his blood running down your blade? Is it not a beautiful color? It is more beautiful against his pale white skin. Do you not want to see more of such a beautiful color? Do you not want to create a masterpiece with his body? A piece that would forever be remembered across time?_

"SHUT UP! WRAGHHHH!"

"CHIYOKO!"

Tsurumaru quickly hits a pressure point and this causes me to lose consciousness. The last thing I saw before I closed my eyes were his eyes filled with fear. He looked as if he was going to cry…I'm sorry.

* * *

If only I knew that the medicine was not medicine at all but a poison that could not be refused.

If I knew that I would lose my mind and body to the devil, I would not have taken it.

"Prepare yourself, child!"

"No…No!"

This isn't what I wanted. I don't want to hurt anyone…I don't want to kill anyone! Mayumi's eyes…so filled with fear and disappointment…I don't want…to kill her! Why can't I let go of my sword?! Why can't I stop?!

Why did this have to happen to me?

"Ma…yu…mi…I'm…sorry…"

"NO! STOP! DON'T DO IT!"

The other saniwas came and surely they tried to stop me.

"ARGHHH!" I wanted them to stop me. I wanted to stop.

"WHAAAAAA!"  
"Take her sword and arms!"  
"Someone, get her legs as well and pin her down!"

Yet, my body would not settle down. The voice would not stop talking to me and commanding me.

"We've got her cornered!"

If god exists…If he's still watching over me…If he could hear my voice…please…

Stop me.

"OH MY GOD!"  
NOOO!"  
"WHY?!"

* * *

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry that I got sick.

I'm sorry that I am not strong enough.

I'm sorry that I could not resist.

I'm sorry that I didn't listen.

I'm sorry that I listened.

I should have just let my life be cut short instead of extending it with a different thread.


	7. A Rough Path

**A Rough Path**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hello everyone! I am so sorry for the lack of updates! I've been getting sick lately like yesterday wherein my blood pressure became low all of a sudden : It doesn't help either that my exams are coming up again in school along with my project deadlines...sigh. College is so rough. Oh well! I must do my best since I'll be graduating either late next year or early 2019. Let's all do our best in our everyday lives~ Take care always!

* * *

Mika holds out a rice ball to me and I take a bite on it as I stay still for Haru's Yagen who is examining my wounds.

"Your wounds did not reopen; I am relieved! I wouldn't want to stitch on your skin again as we still haven't restocked on anaesthesia. I pray for your full recovery, Mayumi-sama." Yagen pats my head before fixing my clothes.

"Will she still need to take pain killers, Yagen?"

"According to her, she has not been feeling any significant pain. As long as that continues, she will not need to take them Taroutachi."

Yagen then takes the rice ball I was eating from Mika's hand and eats it.

"Ah! That was mine!" I said a little angrily.

"She is still not allowed to move too much nor carry anything heavy as her wounds still have a chance of reopening. Change her bandages often and make sure that you sterilize the wounds well to lower the risk of infections." Yagen says to the three swords.

"Don't ignore me! Give me back my rice balllll!"

As Yagen continues to talk to Mika, Tarou, and Ugui, Mika suddenly gives me a new rice ball. A big smile forms on my face and I happily take it from him.

"Thank you, Mika!"

He watches me eat the rice ball happily. "Thank you as well for being strong and for giving us your smile." He says softly.

The clinic door opens and someone enters.

"How is Mayu, Yagen?"

"She is recovering well, Haruto-sama."

"Haru!"

I was going to get down from the side of the clinic bed but Mika and Yagen stop me.

"You must not move so suddenly, Mayumi-sama. Please just stay in bed for the meantime."

"My, my, let's save the excitement for when you have fully recovered, Aruji-sama. That would be best."

"…Okay." I nod.

"Now what happened to the bright smile I just saw?" Haru sits beside me on the clinic bed. "You'll become a wrinkly old grandma if you keep that frown. See? I can see some wrinkles already on your forehead right there."

"Meanie!" I bump his shoulder with my head.

"Ow! You've still got strength in you, don't you?"

"Haruto-sama, is it true that the higher ups will be interrogating Aruji-sama today?" Ugui asks.

"Sadly, that is true; currently they are all gathering at the meeting hall."

"And you are here because you are the one they asked to take Aruji-sama to them?" Mika asks.

Haru nods sadly. "They know well that if they sent someone else, she will definitely not go. I will be present in the hall so if they ever go over the line or continue even though Mayu is not in the state to go on, I will intervene." He looks outside the window for a second and then suddenly says with certainty, "I am Arata Haruto before I am a saniwa and before I am the higher up's lapdog."

"Can't Mika, Ugui, and Tarou, go with me too?" I ask.

"The best I can do is to let you choose one of them to go with you and pass it off as assistance for your condition; we can't have all of them come together."

"If I may suggest something, I can stand guard from outside the meeting hall together with Uguisumaru. Mikazuki should be the one to go with Aruji-sama as he is the fastest amongst us three; he can take Aruji-sama and flee if ever needed." Tarou says.

"I agree with Taroutachi." Ugui says. "I too may guard outside in case of emergencies."

"I like that idea. I'll permit those actions and as a signal for emergencies, either Mayu or I will shout 'Achillea' if we will fight against the higher ups, 'Daisy' if we will escape, and 'Anemone' if we are in need of help."

Tarou thinks for a moment. "Haruto-sama, those flowers…"

"Achillea, in the language of flowers, means war. Daisy means innocence and purity. Anemone on the other hand means forsaken or fading hope. My parents were the type of people you'd call for when there is an occasion especially if it was a wedding—mother was a great baker and father was an excellent florist."

"It is no wonder that you have grown to be a gentle person."

Haru stands up. "They are most probably finished with preparations now. Mayu, let's go?"

I nod and he gently carries me up into his arms. Mika follows as he walks just beside us. Tarou and Ugui stopped walking a few meters away from the meeting hall's doors; they bow their heads slightly for me as their gesture of wishing for things to go well.

The moment that we entered the hall, the atmosphere was heavy. Today would mark the fourth time I'd meet the higher ups. The first time I met them was when they officialised my entry as a saniwa for this citadel; the ceremony was in the capital. The second time I saw them was when they observed me after my first month with Chiyoko-sama; they came all the way here to the citadel and joined me on my mission with Chiyoko-sama. The third time was when I was asked by Chiyoko-sama to deliver documents to the capital head quarters. In all those times that I met them, there was always a heavy feeling—I was scared of them because I knew very well that they were very strong people who could take our lives as well as they defeat our enemies.

"Thank you for attending the assembly, Arata Haruto and Sachiko Mayumi. Please take your seats." The voice of Sakurako-sama was loud and clear as ever.

She was the one who caught my attention when I first met the higher ups—she's the only female member and that would mean that she is the wisest and strongest among all the female saniwas.

"And why is Munechika with you?" Horimitsu asks.

Horimitsu-sama is the best fighter among the five higher ups. He's the last person they'd call in a regular mission and the first in the difficult and dire missions; they say that his strength and skills are equal to two citadels. He's the person that Haru is working under at the moment; Haru says he's a kind and warm person but he's very scary when mad. Beware of Horimitsu when he is mad!

"Horimitsu-sama, I permitted Mayumi's Mikazuki to accompany her as you all know well that she has not entirely recovered yet; Mikazuki is here as her aid."

"If that is the case, then he is allowed to stay."

"Thank you very much for your kind consideration." Mikazuki says as he bows his head.

He then helps Haru to put me down gently and to sit. Haru sits on my left while he sits on my right side.

Horimitsu nods without a word.

"Do not worry, Horimitsu. Should they attempt to do anything unwanted, I shall step in right away." Iwao says.

"And I shall help you, Iwao-sama. I will back you up efficiently." Susumu says.

Iwao-sama is the oldest of the higher ups. He's the best defender; he is called the 'iron wall' by everyone. Susumu-sama on the other hand is the best strategist; his skills in managing people in and out of a battlefield are just remarkable. Combining those two's abilities would be akin to building an indestructible barrier.

"Now, now, settle down all of you. You're all starting to chat up again; we won't get things started this way." A male saniwa gently says.

The male saniwa opens his fan and fans himself a few times with a gentle smile. He then looks at me in the eyes, still with his gentle smile but I can see and feel past his façade—I know that he is watching us closely; he is watching every movement we take and listening to every word we say with great attention.

"It's been a while since we last met, Mayu. This would be the fourth time we've seen each other, yes? We seldom meet that I count every meeting we've ever had; I hope that you have not forgotten me."

"I haven't. Long time no see, Arata-sama."

"There is no need to call me that, dear Mayu. As I've said many times before, you may call me Tatsu-nii; I am quite jealous that you could be casual with Haruto but not with me." He smiles widely.

This man…he's Haru's older brother—Arata Tatsuya.

"It's been a while as well, Haruto."

"We just saw each other last week, onii-san."

"A single day itself is a long time nowadays." He smiles.

Haru doesn't talk a lot about his brother, Tatsuya. He always changes the subject when I ask him about Tatsuya-sama in the past so I stopped asking. Tatsuya-sama is the jack of all trades in the higher ups—he excels in many different things; they say he can do almost anything whether it is possible or not. Horimitsu-sama and Tatsuya-sama are best friends…It would be so scary to go against them both at the same time!

Sakurako-san puts a large scroll on the table that all of them share. She takes her brush and dips it in ink. "Shall we beginning?"

Everyone in the hall settles down. I notice that Jouichiro is sitting with the higher ups; he was probably asked to sit there. When our eyes met, he gave me a genuine gentle smile of encouragement.

"Today, we hold this meeting as part of our investigation for the case of Megumi Chiyoko." Horimitsu-sama's voice takes full control of everyone in the hall. "Before us is Sachiko Mayumi, a young saniwa from this citadel and a close member to the deceased Megumi Chiyoko. With her on her left sits Arata Haruto, a fellow saniwa from this citadel, close friend to Sachiko Mayumi, and a helper of ours. On her right sits her sword, Munechika Mikazuki who is permitted to stay as an aid for the injured saniwa."

Sakurako-sama writes down every word mentioned in the meeting on the large scroll she had taken out.

"Sachiko Mayumi, please state what had happened on the day of Megumi Chiyoko's death." Iwao-sama says.

I clench my hands on my lap, beneath the table on front of us. "On that day…"

Haru takes my left hand and holds it firmly; Mika does the same with my right hand. Even with the warmth that they gave me, I could not stop my hands from shaking as I spoke.

"Chiyoko-sama called for me in the afternoon so that we could start my training session for the day."

Susumu-sama suddenly raises his hand. "May I ask why your training session started in the afternoon? I am aware about the details of your training under Chiyoko and I know very well that your training sessions usually start in the morning and end in the evening; then there are occasions wherein you start in the morning and then have a long break in the afternoon and resume again in the evening. It is quite unusual that your training started in the afternoon."

"Chiyoko-sama was not feeling well in the morning on that day so she decided to start training when she felt better."

"I see. Proceed with you story."

"Jouichiro was the one who accompanied me to Chiyoko-sama's room."

"Did he enter Chiyoko's room with you?" Sakurako-sama asks.

"No. Jouichiro didn't go inside with me; we never enter Chiyoko-sama's room without permission or the need."

Sakurako-sama nods as she writes.

"When I entered her room, it was unusually dark like a dim lit cave. She asked me to sit with her before we started training."

"What was Chiyoko like when you sat with her?" Horimitsu-sama asks.

"Chiyoko-sama was unusually quiet and gloomy. Her complexion was terrible and she had become skinnier. She also addressed me differently because she usually calls me by name but when we spoke to each other, she would often refer to me as 'child' instead; she was definitely not like her usual self."

"What happened next?"

"On the table was a tea set. I couldn't tell what she was drinking as the room was dark and the tea had no scent. There was also a pair of swords by the table—two real swords. I asked her what we were going to do for the day and she said that we were going to have swordsmanship training…"

"Regarding the tea she was drinking, what color was it?" Sakurako-sama asks.

"It was black."

The higher ups look at each other for a brief moment.

"Did she ask you to drink it as well?"

"Yes, she asked me to drink it too but I didn't drink it. I placed the rim of the cup against my lips and pretended to drink; she did not notice that I was pretending since the room was dark. Ah, she also offered some snacks but I refused them since I had eaten already."

"I will take a guess and say that after that, she had suggested to proceed with your training session." Tatsuya-sama says.

I nod slowly as my grip on Haru and Mika's hands become tighter.

Tatsuya-sama covers the lower half of his face with his fan. "Please leave no detail unsaid for what happens next."

"Chiyoko-sama took the two swords and stood up. She threw one of the swords to me and jumped over the table; she drew her sword and aimed at me from above. I took no damage as I was able to quickly roll backwards in time. Once she got up on her feet, I took a defensive stance as she attacks me. As we fought, she started coaching me on what to do and improve on; I found it strange for her to suddenly be like that when she was very aggressive in the beginning and it struck me that she suddenly addressed me by my name. I then got cut on my left arm during one of her attacks." I raise my left arm to show them where I was hit. "I was caught off guard because of the attack and so I didn't prepare for her next attack which ended up giving me a cut on my right thigh. I started becoming scared of her because she was attacking without pause and because my injuries were quite deep—I asked her to stop."

"And did she stop the training session as you requested?"

"…She did not. She continued to attack me. I was weakening as my wounds hurt and that allowed Chiyoko-sama to swipe my sword away from my hands and then she pushed me to the wall of her room; her strength was unusual."

"What do you mean by unusual?"

"We were fighting in a portion of the middle of her room and yet she was able to push me until my back reached the wall; that is quite a distance."

Tatsuya-sama and Horimitsu-sama look at each other before going back to listening to my statement.

"The next thing I knew was that she was on top of me with her sword against my neck. I could not escape her as I had twisted my right leg; I decided not to fight back."

The saniwas in the meeting hall start whispering to each other.

"I can't believe that Chiyoko-sama would do such a thing!"  
"Did she really do that? It is hard to believe!"

"Settle down, everyone! Maintain the order and silence!" Iwao says loudly. "Continue, Sachiko-san."

"She then asked me why I do poorly during our sparring sessions. I told her that I couldn't do it seriously because…I could not handle harming a fellow saniwa. She then told me that I should be prepared in attacking another saniwa because we would not know if we'd have a traitor in the future or if someone would be forced to attack us; it also applies to other humans such as the village people. She said those words with a pained expression…I think that she was warning me of something."

"Do you have any other reason as to why you think she was warning you?" Tatsuya-sama asks.

"Yes, there is."

"And what would that be, dear?"

"While she was attacking me, I noticed that her manner of speaking would change; one moment she would be her usual self then the next she would change into a person who was concentrated on killing. Then there was a time when I was seriously injured, she suddenly told me to run away."

Everyone started whispering again in the hall.

"I thought Chiyoko-sama wanted to kill her? Why did she tell her to run?"  
"Maybe Chiyoko-sama has a split personality?"  
"Maybe she went insane?"  
"Perhaps it was a trick?"

"Everyone be quiet!" Horimitsu says loudly.

"Chiyoko-sama then suddenly held her head and when I called out to her, she suddenly shouted at me; she told me to not get near her." I take a deep breath and continue on with my story of that painful night. "She suddenly told me that there was something wrong with her. She said that there were voices in her head and that she had no control of what she was doing; she also said that she had memory gaps from time to time and found herself asleep without realizing it. I thought she was sick so I told her that we could get her treated but then she started saying some things I didn't understand as she lost her composure."

"What did she say?" Tatsuya-sama says sharply.

"Number one, don't trust the medicine seller with the orange robin. Two, if you hear a robbing singing at night, don't look for it and if you happen to run into it or see it then kill it. Three, don't drink the black water. Four, stay away from the lake."

"Did she say anything else?"

I shake my head.

"I see. What happened after she said those words?"

My hands shake uncontrollably and it causes Haru and Mika to worry.

"B…blood started to stream down from her right eye. She shouted 'I can't fight it off anymore! I'm sorry! Mayumi!' and then she started screaming loudly. She then said, 'He's too strong! Stop talking in my head! I don't want to kill her! Get out of me!' She screamed one last time and then became quiet all of a sudden…Her eyes turned into a purple color that glowed...She t-then told me to run away…R-run away…She said to r-r-r-un…"

My hands were not the only part of me that was shaking as I spoke. Gradually my whole body started to shake and my voice started to crack because of the images that appeared in my mind that remind me of every detail of that night.

"Mayu…Can you still go on?" Haru asks.

"It is too late to stop now, Haruto; let her continue no matter how painful it is to recall." Susumu-sama says.

Haru slightly glares at him in return.

"Now, now, you don't want to continue with that expression little brother of mine. You wouldn't want to be taken away by the guards and leave dear Mayu's side, right?" Tatsuya-sama says with a hint of irritation in his eyes. I don't think he's irritated at Haru though; maybe he's irritated with Susumu-sama?

"After she shouted at me to run, it was as if she lost herself. Her voice had become lower all of a sudden and that was when she really seemed to be absolute with the idea of killing me. S-She raised her s-s-s-s…sword a-and I-I closed my eyes s-since I f-felt t-that I was g-going to d-d-d-die then."

I let go of Haru and Mika's hands and cover my face as I could no longer hold my tears. My sobbing echoes all throughout the hall without stop.

"Mayu, we can stop if you can't—"

I shake my head as I continue to cry with my face covered.

"But! You're…!"

"Haru, respect her decision." Tatsuya-sama says. "Even I am holding myself back." He looks away and covers his face with his fan to hide his frustration. "She is one of the saniwas whose memory and role is special; I know that this is not easy for her but we must push thru with it in order to fulfil our duties."

"Tch! Understood." Haru says in an irritated tone as he composes himself.

"Proceed." Sakurako-sama says in a cold tone as she continues to write.

"W-While my eyes were c-closed, I-I heard Chiyoko-sama's voice—she was apologizing to me…I-I heard her s-speak before everyone came and stopped her from killing me."

"What she says is the truth; when we entered Chiyoko-sama's room, she was standing before her with her sword in the air ready for a swing down." Jouichiro says.

"I was paralyzed because of fear on the floor; all I could do is to watch everyone corner Chiyoko-sama."

"I would like to ask, did Chiyoko-sama kill any of the saniwas that apprehended and cornered her?" Susumu-sama asks.

"She did not kill anyone; a few sustained non-fatal injuries."

"That is fortunate. What happened next, Sachiko-san?"

I start to feel dizzy and my head starts to hurt.

"C…C-Chiyoko…sama…"

I cover my mouth and nose with my hands. The scent of Chiyoko-sama's blood is still fresh in my memories; I feel as if I can still smell it just as fresh as that moment.

"Chiyoko…sama…C-Chiyoko…sa….ma…" I look up at the high ups. "She s-stabbed her neck in the m-middle and s-slices its sides…H-Her head…her h-head…it fell off and r-rolled across the f-floor with her e-eyes o-open. Her b-blood…it was everywhere…it p-painted the room…"

My breath becomes fast and short; I feel suffocated…It's as if someone is choking me…It's so hard to breathe.

"She was s-still standing even a-after losing her h-head…She started to s-swing her sword a-around and then…and then…t-then…she p-pointed her s-sword at m-m-m-me…before her b-body fell to the floor and stopped m-m-moving…"

"That's enough!" Haru shouts.

He stands up and picks me up from the floor, putting my head against his chest.

"What she has said should be enough to cover the things you are all wondering about; I refuse to let you all speak further about that incident! What you have asked her to recall is more than enough suffering for her!" Haru glares at the higher ups.

Horimitsu-sama frowns slightly. "Haruto, your behavior is—"

Tatsuya-sama puts his fan on front of Horimitsu-sama's face. "I think it is no longer necessary to hold the child here any longer, Hori-kun. I believe we can let her go for the events that happen after can be discovered thru Jouichiro-san since he and several other saniwas were present by then."

"If I may interrupt, Arata-sama is correct. After Chiyoko-sama killed herself, Haruto took Mayumi away to the infirmary due to the gruesome scene and due to the injuries she sustained. It was Sue Hana and I that initially handled the situation and did some investigation around the scene; you may question the two of us next if needed."

"Very well then; permit Sachiko-san and company to leave this hall and may Jouichiro-san and Sue-san stationed for questioning." Susumu-san says. "However, Haruto-san, we may ask Sachiko-san to come back so do not stray away from the premises of this citadel."

"Understood." Haru says in a stern voice as he walked thru the door of the hall with Mika following from behind.

In Haru's arms, I continued to cry—I did not know how to stop just like how my mind would not stop replaying Chiyoko-sama over and over again in my memories. The pain of losing someone…I can't handle it and perhaps in the future I will never get used to it.

I lost my home, my parents, my friends—my everything back in my village and now I have lost a friend that I looked at as my second mother.

The pain hurts so much as if I had died once again.

Life is so fragile; it is like sand—you can hold it within your hands but it can slip thru your hands just as fast as how the wind blows it away.

Chiyoko-sama, I'll miss you...

* * *

Hours had passed before we were summoned once more inside the meeting hall. Same as earlier, Tarou and Ugui stayed outside the hall and Haru and Mika enters with me.

"Before the concluding remarks of this assembly of investigation, we'd like to say a few words and to ask one last question." Horimitsu-sama says.

Sakurako-sama dips her brush in her ink and proceeds to write as she speaks. "After asking several saniwas present and related to the incident with Chiyoko-san, there is one aspect that we could not understand or make sense of—why would Chiyoko-sama need to drink the black water? Our best guess would be that the black water was presented as medicine to her but she was of good health; she did not have a reason to take the so-called medici—"

"It was because Chiyoko-sama wasn't healthy." I say abruptly.

"Pardon?"

Everyone starts whispering to each other in the hall but Sakurako-sama pays no mind to them and instead listens to me intently.

"Chiyoko-sama was not healthy; she hasn't been healthy for more than year."

"What lies are you saying, child?" Iwao-sama asks in an irritated tone.

"Mayu doesn't lie! Take your words back, old man!" Haru says angrily.

"Old man? You dare show such behavior to your superior?! Do you want to—"

"Silence!" Sakurako-sama says loudly in a very cold tone.

Iwao-sama stops and regains his composure and everyone in the room becomes quiet.

"Sachiko Mayumi, tell me what is it that you know?"

"You're all wrong in thinking that Chiyoko-sama was healthy. In truth, she was suffering from an incurable illness—she had cancer."

"Now that is clearly a lie! Her medical records say that she has been in good condition for years!" Iwao-sama says.

"That is because her medical records for the past year were forged by the doctors that discovered her cancer; Chiyoko-sama asked them to keep it a secret because she did not want to be relieved of her position and duties. The only ones who know about her sickness are her doctors, her swords, and I."

"Then that explains why she took the black water—she wanted to get well or perhaps at least live another day even if it was just for one more extra day." Sakurako-sama says. "This concludes our investigation and inquiry of the matter regarding the fallen saniwa—Megumi Chiyoko. This incident is permitted to be open for reinvestigation in the future shall anything significant should reveal itself and provide more information or a change of view on this matter."

She puts away her brush and ink and puts aside the scroll she wrote on. A saniwa hands her a regular sized scroll with yellow trimmings; that means that that scroll is a decision made by the higher ups and must be followed unless proven futile or irrelevant.

Gracefully opening the scroll, she stands and speaks, "Megumi Chiyoko's death is hereby declared and confirmed to be a black water incident. As stated in her will, Megumi Chiyoko's body shall be cremated two days later from today; her ashes shall be transported to her home town three days after her cremation to give way for the saniwas of this citadel to mourn over their lost comrade. As the post for the commanding leader for this citadel has become abruptly vacant, Ishikawa Jouichiro is hereby granted the post of commanding leader and shall take upon the duties of the deceased and former leader, Megumi Chiyoko. Operations of this citadel must be kept going but will be allowed to keep their operations to a minimum as a gesture of consideration for the mourning. Lastly, it has been decided that Sachiko Mayumi shall be transferred to the main branch to be mentored under the higher ups and by assigned saniwas as a precautionary step to strengthen her abilities, provide her with more knowledge, and to provide protection for her and the information that she holds as there are signs that she is being targeted by the enemy."

Everyone becomes noisy as they react to the final statement of the higher ups; their expressions and words are enough to show their dislike regarding their last decision.

"Wait a minute! You can't take Mayumi with you back to the capital!" Haru says as he suddenly stands up.

"If you are about to argue that she is the special saniwa assigned to this citadel and is therefore important and needed, there is one simple solution to that—we will send someone like her to take her place here in this citadel. We are not in shortage of saniwas like her so a replacement will always be readily available; the difference among the special saniwas is the information they hold and nothing more after all." Susumu-sama says.

"No! You can't take her with you! I won't let you take her!" Haru says angrily.

"Arata Haruto, your behavior is starting to become bothersome." Sakurako-sama says coldly as she summons her swords behind her.

Haru summons his swords as well and takes on a defensive stance.

"You are just as stubborn as the person you train under and like your brother, you are just as irritating."

"You find me irritating?! I thought you liked me, Sakura-chan!" Tatsuya-sama says in disbelief.

Sakurako-sama's Nagasone hits Tatsuya-sama causing him to shout in pain.

"You should know very well that going against us is not a wise decision, Haruto-kun." Iwao-sama says as he too summons his swords.

"Wait! Please don't fight!" I suddenly stand on my feet but my sudden movement causes me to kneel down in pain. My wounds may not be serious anymore but they still hurt a lot especially the deep wounds I sustained.

"Mayu!" Mika assists me quickly. "Are you okay?"

He immediately checks my bandages but I take his hands away. "I'm okay, Mika. There's no need to worry about me. What we should worry about is them." I lower my voice as not to be heard by others.

"Should we shout out one of our signals?" He asked with a toned down voice.

"Not yet. At most, I'd like to prevent the use of Achillea. I'll try to talk to them first but if they continue to pursue their decision, we'll have to use Daisy. Mika, if we're going to run away, please take me as far away as you can; it doesn't matter where we'll be going. Just keep running even if Haru doesn't know where we're going."

"What about Tarou and Ugui? You can't summon them since Haru was the one who created them."

"I'll find a way to contact them later on. No matter what, I must not go to the capital because the higher ups have an ulterior motive—they want certain information that I have in my head; they want the information that Chiyoko-sama entrusted to me."

"Understood, I won't let them take you. Mayu, I will stay right behind you. Take hold of the end of my left sleeve and hold it very tightly. If they come attacking us, I will pull my sleeve up to pull you up into my left arm and I will use my right for my sword for defense; we'll flee the moment I take you."

"Okay. I trust you, Mika."

I slowly get back up on my feet with Mika's help. He slips the tip of his sleeve in my hand as he helped me.

"Please don't fight!" If we fight here and now, for sure we all won't survive unscathed. "You don't have to take me back with you to the capital! If you're worried of my safety, I can assure you that everyone here is capable of protecting me and each other!"

"If that is true, then what should I think about what happened to Chiyoko?" Sakurako-san says coldly.

"That's—!"

"Hold your tongue, child. We are delayed enough! You shall travel back with us to the capital. That decision is final!" Iwao-sama says.

"But…! I'm not allowed to stay at the capital!"

"What makes you say that?" Horimitsu-sama asks.

"Chi-Chiyoko-sama said that I shouldn't stay at the capital! I'm to stay h-here!"

Horimitsu-sama looks at Tatsuya-sama with a curious expression.

"Did she say anything else regarding you being at the capital?" Tatsuya-sama asks.

"She said—" I stop for a moment and look at the other higher ups; I can't let them know.

Chiyoko-sama has warned me that Sakurako-sama and Iwao-sama are the ones I have to be most careful of. The only ones I can trust are Horimitsu-sama and Tetsuya-sama.

"Umm…Tatsuya-sama, if I were to be taken to the capital then I-I'd give you a branch from Judas' tree and a bouquet of hemlock." I hope he understands what I'm trying to say!

Tatsuya-sama thinks for a moment but for a second, his eyes grew big. I think he understood what I was trying to say.

He suddenly stands up. "I think it would be alright to have her stay here. Bringing her to the capital will just expose her danger even more."

"What nonsense are you saying, Arata?!" Iwao-sama asks angrily.

"Bringing her to the capital will make it easier for the enemy to find her and to infiltrate the capital. We are in battle almost every other day back at the capital. Compared to the frequency of battle or attacks from the capital, this place is much safer."

"Are you siding with that little girl and your brother?" Sakurako-sama asks angrily.

"I am but taking whatever is safest and fair, Sakura-chan. Taking this child with us against her will is like kidnapping, isn't it?" he says with a smile.

"You!"

"It will be just as Tatsuya says, Sakurako. It is more advantageous to have her stay here and I do have faith in the capabilities of all of the saniwa in this citadel; this is one of our strongest ally bases after all." Horimitsu-sama says.

Iwao-sama looks at the saniwas in the hall—they are all against the idea of taking me away with them. He then looks at me with angry eyes. His anger sends a cold child into my body. I wish I could ask them why are they fixated on taking me with them—what do they want with me?

"If it would make you all feel better, I'd be willing to travel to this citadel every month to check up on her and to train her. Such a thing is no problem for me." Tatsuya-sama says playfully. "Since my younger brother is a member of this citadel, we can entrust him to keep an eye on her; we even have Jouichiro over here to keep an eye on her and to train her as well. There is clearly no problem with letting her stay in her beloved citadel and to stay with her fellow saniwas."

Iwao-sama and Sakurako-sama become angry at Tatsuya-sama however they can do no harm or anything to him as they are on front of everyone.

"…Fine." Sakurako-sama starts writing on a separate scroll which has golden trimmings too. "We retract our previous declaration and have decided that Sachiko Mayumi shall stay in this citadel under the supervision of Ishikawa Jouichiro. Arata Tatsuya shall be tasked to conduct a monthly check up of this citadel in order to see if anything shall happen to it and its saniwas. This decision shall be revisable and reversible in the future if needed."She angrily puts her brush and ink away. "Assembly is dismissed!"

I sigh in relief as everyone begins to exit the hall.

"Hm?"

I lightly tug at Mika's sleeve and he gets down on one knee to level with me.

"What is it, Mayu? Are you hungry already? What would you like to eat?" He asks gently.

"Mika, I feel…"

Before I could finish my sentence, my vision turns black and I lose all my senses.

Mikazuki catches Mayumi as she suddenly falls forward towards him. "Mayu! Mayumi-sama! Aruji-sama!"

"Mimi!" Jouichiro shouts as he runs over to Mikazuki.

"Mayumi-sama!" Mikazuki continues to call out to her, hoping she'd regain consciousness. He even tries to shake her a little but she still doesn't respond.

"Mika, what happened?! What happened to Mayu?!" Haruto asks.

"I don't know! She seemed well but then she suddenly fainted!"

"Let's bring her to the infirmary! Yagen, come with us!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Jouichiro." A voice says.

"Hm?" He turns around and sees Tatsuya and Horimitsu.

"We'd like to talk to you." Horimitsu says in a sincere tone.

"I'd like to listen to what you two have to say but I am needed elsewhere at the moment as you both can see. Would you two kindly wait?"

"We'll go with you to the infirmary. We'd like to make sure that Mayumi will be okay."

Tatsuya and Horimitsu follow behind Jouichiro as they head for the infirmary.

"Those two are a nuisance." Sakurako says coldly in irritation as she watches Tatsuya and Horimitsu leave the hall.

"We'll have to wait for another opportunity to come our way." Iwao says.

"It's just such a waste; we were close to getting the child."

"Patience is the key. If we pursue further at this time, it will surely raise questions and suspicions. We can't afford to have more obstacles regarding this; it's best we wait."

"Let's rest for now. We'll think better with clear minds."

* * *

"Her blood pressure is quite low. The stress that she got from the interrogation must have caused her blood pressure to drop and eventually it caused her to faint. Rest would be the only thing she'll need to recover from this. When she wakes up, feed her some eggs, beef, asparagus, or smoked fish; those will help raise up her blood pressure. Let her drink some tea and water as well; it will help."

"Thank you, Yagen. We'll continue to rely on you."

"No problem, Jiji. I'm glad to be able to help. Don't worry too much, everyone. She'll be fine; she is a strong girl."

"I'm glad that she's okay." Tarou says in relief.

"It gave me a heart attack when everyone suddenly came out of the hall with Mika carrying Mayumi-sama like that. I feel like I got older by a few years." Ugui says.

"I can relate to that, Ugui. Sigh!" Jouichiro says as he takes a deep breath.

Horimitsu-san smiles. "We're relieved that she's okay. If something were to happen to her—"

"Then I would have killed you along with the other higher ups." Haruto says angrily.

"There, there, my younger brother, don't be so hostile. Horimitsu and I were definitely against them taking Mayumi with us to the capital especially after what she said to me."

"The flower she mentioned—Hemlock and Judas tree, those two bear negative meanings."

Tatsuya nods. "Hemlock means 'You will cause my death' and Judas tree means 'Betrayal and unbelief'. I was surprised when she mentioned them because that means there is something going on with those two earlier—Mitsue Sakurako and Yuudai Iwao; they are up to something and it involves the need to take Mayumi to the capital."

"Horimitsu-sama, I have two requests to ask of you."

"What is it, Haruto?"

"I'd like to request for more time regarding your proposal; I need more time to decide whether to accept the promotion or not."

"Certainly, you don't have to rush with your decision. What is the other request?"

"I want to be able to stay at the citadel more often than before so…could I be relieved of some of my duties or perhaps to be assigned less missions for the time being?"

"Granted." Horimitsu says.

"Thank you."

"There is no need to thank me. I on the other hand should apologize for not being able to do more earlier."

"We will be leaving soon with the other higher ups as we will have to return to the capital. Feel free to contact us for any reason or need; we'll gladly help you out." Tatsuya says. "We will keep our eyes and ears open in the capital especially with Sakurako and Iwao. Do not do anything impulsive; we do not know what exactly could happen."

"Haruto, do you remember the small house I showed you in the past?"

"Yes Horimitsu-sama, the house by the sea."

"Feel free to use it as a refuge if ever they come to take her or if ever she will be targeted again. The only people who know of that place would be you, Tatsuya, and I; of course our swords know of the place as well."

Tatsuya suddenly elbows Horimitsu in the stomach.

"Ack! What was that for?!"

"Hmph."

"What is it?"

"Hmph."

Haruto sighs as he watches the two. "If you're going to have a lover's quarrel, please leave me out of it this time."

"It will surely be quite lively when we get back to the capital…" Horimitsu smiles wryly as he looks at the sulking Tatsuya. "We'll go and prepare for our journey back to the capital. We'll see each other in the next month; take care, all of you."

"Wait, I want to know something." Haruto suddenly says. "I've been thinking about this since the incident and I kind of have an idea of what happened to them but I want to know…What happened to Tsurumaru and the others? What happened to Chiyoko-sama's swords?"

Jouichiro sadly looks down to the floor. Horimitsu and Tatsuya were quiet as their expressions gradually turned sour.

"Chiyoko…she murdered her swords." Tatsuya says softly.

"We found their bodies and fragments in a hidden passageway behind one of Chiyoko's bookshelves…It…was not a pretty sight." Jouichiro says.

"…" Haruto became silent and looked at Mayumi. He knew that she will not take that discovery well; he'll have to avoid talking about them with her.

Horimitsu and Tatsuya leave the room after saying their regards.

"Jou, you take over here. I need to get some air; I feel a little light in the head."

"Try eating something as well, Haruto; you might be hungry aside from being tired."

"I guess so. I haven't eaten since I woke up today." Haruto nods before leaving the room.

"Hngh…N…o...hnghhh….Stop…ahnn…N-No….hmmm…"

Mayumi starts to make talk in her sleep but the words and sounds she makes seem unpleasant. The expressions of her face shows fear and sadness.

Mikazuki immediately stands up and starts to shake Mayumi. "Mayumi-sama, wake up!"

Her breathing gradually gets faster and faster and the beating of her heart becomes loud. "Hngh! No! Stop! Hnghhh! Please!"

"Mayumi, wake up!"

Mikazuki does his best to wake her up but his efforts are of no use. Mayumi is stuck in her nightmare; she won't or perhaps couldn't wake up as the hooks of her nightmare may have sunk themselves in her too deep.

"Mayumi!" Mikazuki holds her flailing arms together and hugs her tightly as she continues to talk in her sleep.

"No more! No! Ughhhh! Ghaaaa!"

Mikazuki holds her tighter to prevent her from throwing her arms around and from hurting herself.

"O-Oi! What's wrong with Mimi?!"

"Jouichiro-sama, please…urgh…just wait for a while and I'll explain."

Mikazuki keeps hold of Mayumi until she stops moving and becomes quiet.

"…She didn't wake up this time." Uguisumaru says.

"It would have been better if she woke up. At least then, she won't have to dream again." Taroutachi says as he helps Mikazuki tuck Mayumi on the infirmary bed.

"Jouichiro-sama, ever since Chiyoko-sama's death, she has been having nightmares every time she sleeps. She ends up like what you saw earlier on whenever she has a nightmare and the problem is that she tends to hurt herself and we worry each time because she seems to be deeply immersed in her nightmare that she might go into shock or have a heart attack." Uguisumaru says.

"Her heart beats so strongly and loudly that you can hear it if you stand or sit next to her; It's alarming." Taroutachi says.

"…" Jouichiro looks at the three swords, worrying and staying by the side of their master. "You three are such blessings. Though Mayumi is not your real master since she did not forge the three of you, you all take such good care of her."

"She may not have forged us but she was the one who took care of us as well." Mikazuki says happily.

"After being forged by Haruto-sama, we were gifted to Mayumi-sama. I did not understand at first why he would do such a thing until he told us that she could not forged swords yet and until I learned what kind of human Mayumi-sama is." Taroutachi says.

"We've grown to be fond of her over a short period of time. Her kindness, cheerfulness, and honesty won us over. It is no wonder why everyone cares for her very much—she is not hard to like or to love." Uguisumaru chuckles. "Jouichiro-sama, do you know what we find very charming about her?"

"What would that be?"

"She treats us swords as if we are humans." Taroutachi says.

The three loyal swords chuckle together at the thought.

"Just like a human child, we are ignorant of many things of this world." Mikazuki says.

"We come to learn and understand thru Mayumi-sama as she takes us with her discoveries and with her journeys." Uguisumaru says. "It is funny at times when we feel like a teacher or an adult teaching us swords that are childlike."

"Learning together with her is a very refreshing and wholesome path." Taroutachi says. "A path we'd all be willing and happy to walk thru until the end."

"There are times when we feel that she is not a master that we deserve." Uguisumaru says.

Mikazuki chuckles and says, "When she hears that, she goes into a tantrum saying that it's the other way around; she claims that she doesn't deserve us instead."

"Then we do the same and retort her statement and we just argue in a pointless circle." Taroutachi says.

"But that pointless circular argument is a fond time of bonding that ends in laughter." Mikazuki says.

Jouichiro smiles as he looks at the three swords and as he listens to their words about Mayumi. "It seems that Mayumi's ways have rubbed on you all."

"That is nice to hear. Just as she nurtured us gently and carefully, we would like to do the same for her." Mikazuki says.

"Do your best to do so and if you hurt our little Mimi, you'd all better be prepared for my punishments!" Jouichiro says loudly.

The three swords chuckle wryly at him.

* * *

"Hngh…Mnnmm.."

"Aruji-sama is waking up!" Kogitsunemaru says happily.

All of the swords wait for her to open her eyes.

"Hmnn…?" She opens her eyes and moves her head to the side. "…Hm? What happened? Where am I?"

"Aruji-sama! You're finally awake!" Midare says happily. "I feel so happy that I might cry."

"Hey, don't cry. You're going to make Aruji-sama feel bad!" Kashuu says. "Eh?! Don't you cry too!"

Yamatonokami rubs his eyes. "I-I'm sorry. I just feel happy too that Aruji-sama is okay. Hic. Hic."

Ichigo sighs in relief as he puts his hand on his chest.

"How are you feeling, Aruji-sama?" Sayo asks worriedly.

She pats his head with a smile. "I feel a little sluggish but I'll be okay; don't worry."

Sayo smiles as he closes his eyes, savouring the feeling of her hand patting his head.

She takes a look at everyone in the room and gives them a smile. "Thank you for worrying about me and for taking care of me, everyone. I'm sorry for the trouble I have caused."

"Oi, don't say that! It's never troublesome to deal with you." Iwatooshi says.

Slowly, she tries to get up.

"Aruji-sama, wait! Don't!" Yagen immediately assists her in sitting upright but prevents her from standing up. "You can't walk for the meantime due to the injuries on your feet."

"Eh?" She looks at her feet and notices the bandages wrapped around them as well as those on her legs and arms. "What happened to me?"

Everyone looks at each other.

"Aruji-sama, we don't know; you had the injuries when we came to your room." Hasebe says.

"Earlier on you suddenly screamed so we all rushed here to your room. You were quite hysterical and we had no idea what had happened or what to do." Mitsutada says

"Iwatooshi and Ishikirimaru found a black colored snake bone enemy at the backyard." Imanotsurugi says. "We thought that maybe it caused nightmares so they got rid of it."

"There was nothing else unusual besides that and there were no signs of an intruder in the citadel." Taroutachi says.

"Well, Nakigitsune did find a glass of black water by your window." Kogitsune points by the window.

"What are you talking about? There's nothing there." Izuminokami says.

"What?!"

Kogitsunemaru and Nakigitsune look over at the window and to their surprise—nothing was there. The two look at each other in disbelief.

"Perhaps you two were seeing things amidst the commotion?" Uguisumaru suggests.

"No way! The glass of black water was definitely right here!" Kogitsunemaru insists.

Nakigistune nods.

"Aruji-sama, do you remember anything that has happened to you before we came to your room earlier?" Horikawa asks.

"I…don't even remember the moment when you all came to my room. The last thing I remember is lying down, going to sleep. I…I don't remember anything after falling asleep." I hold my head for a moment and look around my room.

"Perhaps Aruji-sama really did just have a nightmare." Gokotai says.

"That may be the case but it doesn't explain her injuries; they weren't present before we all went to bed." Nikkari says. "Maybe it's a supernatural phenomenon!"

"Whaaa! Don't suggest such a creepy idea at this time of the night!" Midare says.

"I see…I'm sorry for causing you all to worry and to disturb your sleep. Please feel free to take it easy tomorrow…"

"Hey, don't be sad! What matters is that everything's okay now!" Tsurumaru says. "So don't go frowning like that or else we'll feel sad too!"

"I think it would be best to leave her to rest for now." Doudanuki says.

"I think that's a good idea." Hotarumaru says.

"You all need some rest as well." The saniwa says.

"Will you be alright?" Souza asks.

"Yes, I will be fine. I assure you."

"Call any of us any time if you need anything! We'll come to your side right away." Urashima says.

"Thank you."

All of the swords start to leave her room as they tell her to have a pleasant night. Mikazuki was the last to greet her and to leave her room.

As he gently slides the door close, the saniwa softly utters a name.

"Mika…Mika."

The closed door slides open after a minute.

"My, my, it has been a while since you've called me by that name, Mayu."

"It's been a while since you last called me that too, Mika."

He enters her room and gently slides the door closed.

"Are you truly alright?" he asks as he sits down beside her bed.

"I had a terrible…terrible dream." I hold onto his sleeve as I lay on my bed. "I dreamt of everyone dying…I dreamt that you and everyone else died right before my eyes because of that kebishii from the past…Everyone was gone…and in the end…I had died too."

"…" Mikazuki did not know what to say and could only pat her head to comfort her. "I wish I could have done more in the past…Then perhaps you wouldn't be haunted by terrible thoughts and visions…I'm sorry, Mayumi."

I shake my head. "It's not your fault, Mika. It was something we could not control or anticipate back then…No one was prepared for that day. What happened to Chiyoko-sama was bad enough; no one anticipated what happened next."

"No one predicted that the citadel would have been attacked…and that…"

"That everyone else would die…except you, Tarou, Ugui, and…me."

"Mayu, did you drink the black water that Kogi and Naki were referring to?"

"I really don't know about that. I wouldn't drink the black water anyway! Why would I?!"

"Are you telling me the truth?"

"Yes! …I promised didn't I? I promised that I would attempt to drink it ever again…I promised that I would not kill myself in any way."

"Okay. I believe in you so please do not break your promises. Just as you couldn't bear the death of all the other saniwas and swords, we wouldn't be able to bear the pain of your death either."

I nod as I bury my face into his sleeve.

"Mika, I miss Haru, Jouichiro, Hana, and Chiyoko-sama…"

"So do I and Tarou and Ugui."

"I miss them so much…Even after years of their deaths, I can't get over it. I have grown into a woman but I still feel like a child trapped in the past. I feel as though I'd betray them if I learn to get over their deaths and I fear of forgetting them along the way; I don't want to forget them and their warmth. What should I do? What can I do?"

"Mayumi, I'm sure that they want you to move forward with your life. I'm sure that you won't forget them if you move forward; they'll still be there by your side no matter where you go. No one would like to see you suffer like this; they would have wished for your happiness and safety."

Tears start to flood my eyes once more.

"Oh dear, do not cry. If Haruto-sama and Jouichiro-sama were to see you like this, I would have been sent to the smithing room for major repairs. Ha, ha, ha."

I wipe my tears and chuckle. "That would be true. They might have destroyed you if ever."

The two of us laugh at the thought.

"You should rest now. I'll stay right here by your side and when you wake up I shall be here to greet you in the morning."

"What about you, Mika? Won't you be sleeping? Aren't you tired?"

"I'm alright. I am not assigned to any duties for tomorrow so I have plenty of leisure time to spend on napping."

"Such an old man way to spend your free time."

"Ha, ha, ha, I am technically quite old Mayumi."

"I suppose so. Goodnight, Mika."

"Goodnight, Mayumi. Sleep well."

"Please don't leave me…ever."

"I would never do such a thing. I promise."

"I promise not to leave you and the others too. I'll never leave you all."


	8. Endearment

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry for not updating lately! I have gotten busy in university especially now that I am currently working on my thesis. When my summer vacation came, I mostly slept as I barely had any sleep at all during the last term. Summer vacation ended for me three days ago and today is my second day of school [sigh, back to suffering].

My updates will take longer because of school so please do your best to be patient and I'll do my best in school and to write more! Sankyuu~

 **Correction/Explanation:** For those who got confused because I think I made a typo in the previous chapter and in a chapter before that, Mayu did not drink the black water from Chiyoko-sama (she pretended to drink only). She also did not drink the black water found in her room. The glass of black water was put there but she did not touch it. It was just there to temp her to drink it but she did not drink it in the end.

Also, just in case there are some people who haven't realized it, the story is composed of events in the past and events that are in present time. Like it has a flashback and return to the present kind of thing. ^v^;

* * *

 **Endearment**

Eh? I'm at the backyard of the citadel? How did I get here?

"Mayu!"

"Haru!"

I happily run towards him and jump into his arms. His hug is the warmest of all; even winter could not match the warmth he gives.

"We've got the goods right here! Hana made a lot this time so eat as much as you both want!" Jouichiro says as he holds a big picnic basket in the air happily as he walks with Hana following behind.

"Perfect weather for a picnic, right? The view is always great here under the big tree." Hana says. "The shade keeps us cool too!"

Haru and I lay a blanket on the lush green grass.

"It feels good to stay lie down right here under the tree. It's the best place to take a nap in the daytime!"

"Haruto! Get your back out of the blanket!"

"But it's so comfortable this way, Jou!"

"We need space for the food!"

"Let me enjoy this for a few minutes, please?" Haru says teasingly.

I lie down beside Haru. "Wha! The tree looks so beautiful from this angle!"

"Isn't it?" Haru turns on his side to face me.

"And Haru is right; it's so comfortable to lie down here."

"Really now?" Hana decides to lie down on the blanket too. "This is pretty good! It really is comfortable!"

"What—Why did you two join him?! Where am I going to put down the food?!"

"Hold your horses for a while, Jouichiro. Just put the picnic basket down over there and join us. This is something you have to do too!" Hana says.

Jouichiro sighs and gives in to all of us. He puts the picnic basket down near the base of the tree and lies down on the blanket.

"Oh—! This is comfortable!"

"See? I told you." Haru says proudly.

"It feels wonderful just like the view." Hana says.

"In noise you find chaos. In tranquillity you find peace." Haru says in a quiet voice.

I look at him. "Haru, why did you say that?"

"It was just something that Chiyoko-sama once told me. I had too much in my mind that it held me back in my training and in some of my duties so she said that to me." Haru pats Mayu's head gently. "If you keep thinking about too many things at the same time or if you keep yourself too busy all the time, you won't get things done right or in time. Sometimes we have to really take some time off and just take a moment to step back and rest while looking at everything in a different perspective."

"Hmm. You do work a lot, Haru. Sometimes I don't know if you get time to rest."

"Don't worry. I do have enough time to rest even if it doesn't seem that way; I sleep pretty well. You're the same too, Mayu. You work a lot too."

"I do?"

"You have so many training sessions and then you do some extra studying in your room in the evening; that's a lot on your plate too. I also know that you've been trying to keep everyone cheerful and that's a lot of work for someone in your age."

"I don't think I'm working that much. Sometimes I feel like I still need to do more."

"Trust me Mayu, you're doing more than what everyone expects of you. You remind me of myself, actually. You need to remember to take a break too from time to time."

Haru pinches my nose. "Wha! I can't breathe! Let go!"

He laughs the moment he releases my nose and I get to breathe in the fresh air again. I ruffle his hair a lot in return.

"The old man fell asleep! Hahahaha!" Hana suddenly says.

Haru and I look over at Jouichiro and he's sleeping with his mouth wide open. I think he's drooling a little.

"The old man got too comfortable hahaha!" Hana pokes his face a little.

"When he wakes up, all of the food will be gone." Haru says playfully.

"Whaaa! You guys are so mean to Jouichiro! He's been working the hardest among us all after being assigned as the new leader of our citadel. You're all meanies!" I pout at them.

Haru and Hana look at each other and then they smile wryly.

This…I remember this happened around a month or so after Chiyoko-sama's cremation. We were all still mourning deep inside but everyone knew that Chiyoko-sama would have wanted us to get ourselves back into good form and fulfil our duties as saniwas.

Jouichiro wakes up after a while and we start to lay the food onto the blanket.

"You did a very good job with the food as always, Hana! These croquettes taste great!" Haru says happily.

"The salad tastes great! You should try some, Haru." I pick up a broccoli piece and hold it to him.

"Ha…ha…ha…Um, I'll let you enjoy the salad since you like it Mayu."

I frown at him and move the broccoli closer to his mouth. "You should really learn to eat more vegetables, Haru. You need the nutrients that you can get from them!"

"I-I know! I'll learn to love them them someday!"

"And when would that be?" I say in an annoyed tone.

"So this is where you've been, Mayumi-sama." Mika says as he comes over.

"We're having a picnic!" I say happily. "Look! Hana made lots delicious food! She also made them look cute like these apple slices that look like bunnies and then the sausages look like octopuses and they have faces too!"

"Hm? A picnic? It is a fine day for a picnic indeed. Enjoy yourself, Mayumi-sama."

"Wait a minute. Now I know what seemed different." Haru points at Mika. "You weren't by Mayu's side all day today! Neither are Taroutachi and Uguisumaru!"

"Oh Haru, I told them to—"

"Are you guys abandoning your duties?!" Haru asks frantically.

"Haru! No! I told them to just do what they want for today! Since I was going to spend the whole day with you guys, I told Mika, Tarou, and Ugui to spend the day whatever way they'd like; I always give them free time whenever I can."

"What Mayumi-sama said is true. She told us to take the day off today and thus we have been apart doing our own things for the meantime." Mika nods.

"Oh." Haru settles down.

Mika pats my head with a smile. "I must be on my way now. I'm currently playing with the little ones."

"What are you guys playing?" I ask.

"Hide and seek. I am currently 'it'."

"Have you found any of them yet?"

"I've found Maeda, Akita, and Honebami. I've still got a lot to find."

"Good luck, Mika! Don't let them beat you!" I gave him a cheer by putting both of my fists up.

"I appreciate the encouragement. This grandpa won't lose."

Mika takes his leave. I kind of worry if he'll ever find everyone who is hiding. I mean…he hasn't even noticed that Sayo has been following and hiding behind him all this time.

"Mayumi, you call your swords using nicknames don't you?" Hana asks as she swipes Jouichiro's beer from his hands and drinks from it.

I nod. "Yes. I gave them nicknames—Mikazuki is Mika, Taroutachi is Tarou, and Uguisumaru is Ugui. It's more convenient and I feel closer to them when they have their own nickname."

"Actually, Mimi even calls the other swords thru a nickname she makes for them." Jouichiro says as he gets back his beer from Hana. "She calls my Ishikirimaru as Ishi, Tonbokiri as Tobo, Kashuu as Kiyo, and Yamatonokami as Yama."

"Mayu calls Yagen as Kusuri sometimes. Ichigo becomes Ichi, Midare becomes Mi-chan, and then Ookurikara becomes Kuri. Ookurikara's nickname is cute but he tries to kill me when I use it." Haru says.

"That's quite cute. I didn't know she calls other swords with nicknames too." Hana says.

"I also have nicknames for your swords too, Hana! Mutsunokami is Mitsu-nii, Nikkari is Niko, Hakata is Kinmaru, Shokudaikiri is Dai-chan, and Nagasone is Nako!"

"Wait, wait, wait, you call Hakata as Kinmaru? As in gold circle?"

I nod. "Yes! He's always concerned with money so I decided to call him Kinmaru!"

Hana laughs. "That nickname is good! I'm going to start calling him that from now on hahaha!"

"Does Mikazuki refer to the other two using their nicknames, Mayu?" Haru asks.

"He does sometimes. Tarou and Ugui also use their nicknames to refer to each other sometimes."

"I think…if my swords start calling Ookurikara as Kuri then he'll murder them all…"

"Really? I don't think Kuri would do that; he's really nice and warm."

"I wish he would be as kind to me as he is to you. Sigh."

"Maybe you tease him too much, Haru?"

"I believe it is the other way around."

We continue to enjoy our little picnic on this fine weather. When the wind blows, the big tree's leaves rustle; it is such a calming sound. We'll definitely have this picnic again someday. There will be lots of food, the weather will be just as good, and most of all we'll all be here.

For sure.

Someday.

* * *

"Hnghh…"

The sun's warmth heats up the blanket of my futon and awakens me from my sleep. With my eyes still closed, I hear the birds singing outside; the window must be open. I fell asleep on my left side even though I usually sleep on my right side.

The first thing I see upon opening my eyes is a blue and white cloth clutched inside my right hand. As my vision settles, I see Mikazuki quietly reading a book by my side.

"Nghh…Good morning, Mika."

"…Good morning, Aruji-sama. Did you sleep well?"

"I did. I even had a dream…a good dream."

"Oh? May I ask what it was about?"

"It was about that time when Haru, Jouichiro, Hana, and I had a picnic under the big tree at the backyard."

"If I remember correctly, that was one of the days when Taroutachi, Uguisumaru, and I had a free day. I was playing hide and seek with the young ones back then and saw all four of you when I was looking around."

"Yes, that's right." I sit up and thought for a moment. "Hey Mika, how about we all go for a picnic today? The weather is just as wonderful as back then. Wouldn't it be a nice way to relax today?"

"That sounds wonderful. I think that is a good idea."

"I'll start with preparing the food then!"

"I will gladly help you. I shall inform everyone before heading to the kitchen to help you."

"Okay!"

"But Aruji-sama, would you mind letting go of my sleeve? I won't be able to go if you keep hold of it."

"Ah! I'm sorry!"

"Ha, ha, ha, some old habits do not die easily."

"I-I guess so."

Mikazuki visists everyone's rooms to tell them about the picnic. He, Uguisumaru, Mitsutada, Kasen, and Sayo decide to help me prepare the food. Kashuu and Yamatonokami went to the general store to buy drinks. With their help, the preparations went on smoothly and swiftly. We carried the food in baskets to the backyard where Shishiou and Hasebe laid the blankets; everyone was already there waiting for us.

"Whaaa! There's so much food! Ah! The apples are cut like bunny rabbits! The pork buns look like little piggies! The sausages look like octopuses! Oh! And the sandwhiches are in different shapes and designs!" Midare says.

"The food all seems too cute and beautiful to eat." Souza says as he picks up a rice ball.

"It was Aruji-sama's idea and she herself helped to prepare the food we have today." Mitsutada says.

"Then for sure they'll all taste really good! Itadakimasu!" Taikogane says. "The pork buns taste really good!"

"What would you like to try, Sayo?" Souza asks.

"I want to try the pork bun too."

"Okay. Here you go. Chew it well before swallowing."

"The octopus shaped sausages are so funny! If you wave them like this, the legs move just like an octopus!" Yamatonokami says.

"Hey! Don't play with your food! That's rude." Kashuu says. "What—?! You took my tuna belly! Give that back, Tsurumaru!"

"Whoops! Sorry, Kashuu! It fell into my mouth. Hehe."

"It's lively as always." Honebami says.

"It sure is! That's the best part! It's never boring when we're all together like this." Namazuo says.

"Taroutachiiii! Come and just us over here! The sake is really good!" Jiroutachi says.

"Sigh. You're drinking and drunk again, brother. What have I told you—"

"Awww! Don't scold me on such a beautiful day! Come! Relax and unwind yourself with us! I guarantee that the sake will make you feel great!"

"I'm fine over here, brother. Continue on drinking without me. Sigh."

"The weather is very calm and cool today; it's perfect for a picnic." Hachisuka says.

"Even the birds are singing beautifully on this day." Uguisumaru says.

"Aruji-sama, would you like some more tea?" Mikazuki asks.

"Yes, I'd like a refill. Thank you, Mika."

"….." Everyone suddenly becomes quiet and looks at me.

"Eh?" Did I say something wrong? Or perhaps am I supposed to say something?

Everyone keeps their eyes on me and I still have no idea as to why.

I lean a little closer to Mikazuki and whisper, "Why did everyone become quiet all of a sudden and why are they all staring at me, Mika?"

He smiles wryly at me. "Aruji-sama, I do not know if you have noticed but you have been calling me by my nickname since you woke up. I believe everyone is in shock from hearing a name that they have not heard of in quite some time."

Oh that's right…I haven't used anyone's nickname since I became the head of this citadel; I've been using their real names all this time that they've grown unaccustomed to hearing their nicknames. I gave them nicknames not as a way to show ownership or any of the sorts but because I simply thought it would be a more personal way to refer to them; I thought that it could help us become closer to one another. For me, I thought it was a form of endearment just like the way Haru calls me Mayu. Maybe…I should start using their nicknames once again. Our bonds are of great importance; I should have been careful with commiting actions that push them away from my heart. I should strive to become closer once again with them. Perhaps it is time that I stop and avoid the noise and seek the silence. I must stop mourning and instead walk forward with my life. It would be what Chiyoko-sama, Haru, and the others would wish for me.

"Ishi, the meat on your skewer is falling. If you don't bite it soon, it will fall." I say.

"A-Ah, yes! Thank you, Aruji-sama." A hint of joy is found on his face as he bites the chicken on his skewer.

"Kiyo, Yama, staring with your mouths open isn't proper and it makes you two look silly."

"Aruji-sama! You said my nickname! Also Kashuu's!" Yamatonokami says. "Did you hear that, Kashuu?! Did you hear that, Kashuu?!"

"Tobo, would you like some more meat?" I ask.

He nods with eyes wide open.

"I think this is your faovirte if I remember correctly. Enjoy it! Dai-chan made the sauce and it's really delicious."

Mitsutada looks at me with a piece of meat stuck in his mouth in surprise.

"Ishi, I think Niko should try this. Could you pass it to him please?"

Ishikirimaru passes the dish I hand over to him to Nikkari Aoe who was sitting beside him.

"Aruji-sama." Gokotai tugs on my kimono lightly.

"Yes? What is it, Gotai?"

His face lights up. "Aruji-sama, why are you suddenly calling us using our nicknames?"

"…Do you not like it? I will stop if you don't like it—"

"We like it!" Midare shouts all of a sudden. "We like it and we missed it!"

"We thought that you might have grown tired of us when you stopped using our nicknames gradually. We didn't mind at first when you suddenly only used our nicknames sometimes but when you stopped using them completely, we became a little worried…" Gokotai says meekly.

"We couldn't ask you about it because you changed in other ways that brought us other concerns—you had become someone consumed by great grief. You may not have confided anything to us but we can surely sense it from you, Aruji-sama. Everyday you smile and have fun with us but at the same time your eyes had traces of deep sadness and worries." Kousetsu says. "You suffered and changed in silence. It must have been difficult for you."

"Aruji-sama, you may have gone thru difficult and sad events in the past that perhaps most of us may not know about but rest assured that we all will be by your side." Souza smiles gently. "In your own words, we are all a family, are we not?"

"Yes! We're one big family!" The little ones say loudly.

"You kids are so lively." Yagen says as he drinks sake.

"You sound like an old man for a second there, Yagen." Ichigo says.

Everyone laughs and continues to tease Yagen. I could not hold my laughter from their jokes; they can be so creative.

I worried everyone…I did not mean to worry or sadden them. I did my best to keep everything within me but it seems they saw thru me and read me like a book. Kousetsu was right—I was consumed by my grief and lost part of myself along the way; I became distant and placed a wall around me. Only Mikazuki, Taroutachi, and Uguisumaru know about the past while everyone else does not as they all came to this citadel two years after the _that_ incident; they know nothing and I have decided to tell them nothing of how everyone died here except for me. Of course I told them about the black water but that is perhaps the extent of whatever I decided to tell them. To be honest, I think it is more appropriate though to say that everyone _returned_ two years after the incident and that they do not know anything because they had _forgotten_ what had happened and I have decided not to help them remember.

As I stared at my tea, a strong gust of wind blows by and takes my shoal up into the branches of the big tree.

"Ah! Aruji-sama's shoal! It flew!" Midare says.

"Kogi." Mikazuki looks at Kogitsunemaru.

"I'm ready when you are." He stands up and squats a little with his two hands put together.

Mikazuki walks some distance away in the opposite direction where Kogitsunemaru is.

"Eh? What are you two doing?" I ask.

"Looks like Jiji is going to fly." Yagen says excitedly.

"Fly? What do you mean by that?!"

Mikazuki suddenly runs towards Kogitsunemaru and leaps onto his hands that were put together. The moment Mikazuki's feet touched Kogitsunemaru's hands, Kogitsunemaru lifts his hands up with great force and then Mikazuki jumps into the air.

"Up he goes." Uguisumaru says.

Mikazuki lands on one of the upper branches and leaps to the higher ones. He reaches the height where the shoal floats in the air and leaps towards it. He grabs tightly the shoal and starts to descend to the ground; strange enough, he is still smiling.

I drop my tea and stand on my feet filled with worry. "Mika!" I shouted.

Kogitsunemaru grabs my hand. "Don't worry, Aruji-sama. He'll be okay."

Taroutachi stands up and takes out his very long sword and swings it towards the spot where Mikazuki is falling to. He holds his sword sideways so that the flat side faces Mikazuki.

"Mika!" Taroutachi utters.

Mikazuki nods at him as he falls on the flat area of the tip of Taroutachi's sword. He then does a backflip and safely lands on the ground.

Everyone claps in amusement.

"The old man still has it." Yagen says.

"Impressive as always." Uguisumaru says.

"Mikazuki, are you really okay?" Ichigo asks. "Your legs are shaking."

"My landing was a little off. Ha, ha, ha."

I take a long deep sigh of relief. These guys will be the death of me if they keep pulling off such dangerous stunts!

Mikazuki returns to my side. "Your shoal is retrieved—"

I hit him on the head.

"Ack!"

"You didn't have to do that! That was dangerous, you know! I thought you were going to hit the ground and get seriously injured or worse—break! You know I can only do repairs despite all these years that I've been trying to forge a sword! Repairing you is possible but recreating you or creating another you is impossible!" I hit his head a second time. "I could always sew another shoal or just buy one!"

I turn around and face Kogitsunemaru.

"Kogi!" I say sternly.

"Y-Yes?!" He becomes tense.

I hit his head too. "You shouldn't have supported Mika to do such a dangerous thing! You should know better!"

I walk over to Taroutachi.

"Tarou, bow down!"

"Y-Yes, Aruji-sama."

He obediently bows down to my level and I hit his head too. He takes hold of his head immediately and stands upright.

"You should have just caught him instead of letting him do his stunt! You know that he can be a little showy or extra! And I thought you had a better sense compared to him and Ugui! You should have known better!"

"Y-Yes, Aruji-sama. I apologize from the bottom of my heart. I'm sorry."

I let out an angry sigh. "You're all going to kill me thru heartattacks!"

Everyone becomes quiet and lowers their heads.

"As compensation for making me feel like I lost ten years of my lifespan, let's all put this behind and enjoy ourselves for the rest of the day."

"Okay!" Everyone shouts joyfully.

I sit back on my spot and wipe off the tea I spilled.

"Aruji-sama, here is your shoal. It is quite windy so you must protect yourself from feeling cold."

"Mika, you can be an idiot sometimes." I pout.

"Ha, ha, ha." He puts the shoal over me then pats my head. "Yes, I know that very well since I share that same characteristic with my master."

"Wait, do you mean me or Haru?"

He smiles and says nothing.

"Mika, you—"

He suddenly turns around. "Kogi! I'd like to taste the pudding. Could you pass one to me?"

"Wha! You're running away!"

"Aruji-sama." Nakigitsune quietly talks to me.

"What is is, Nagi? Is there something you want to talk about or perhaps there's food you'd like me to get for you?"

He shakes his head. "I…wanted to ask you something."

"Oh, okay. Fire away, Nagi."

"…Since you're using our nicknames again, can we call you just like how we used to?"

"…Yes. Yes! I wouldn't mind at all. You and everyone else can call me that way if desired."

He smiles and nods at me. "Okay. Thank you…Mayumi-sama."

"Yay! We can call Aruji-sama as Mayumi-sama again!" Midare shouts. "Come one everyone! One, two three!"

"Thank you, Mayumi-sama." They say in unison.

Hearing them all say my name after such a long time brings such an enormous joy in my heart. It brings back so many good old memories and at the same time creates new memories that are just as wonderful.

"Mayumi-sama, a-are you crying?!" Kiyo asks.

"Here's some tissue!" Yama says as he offers the tissue.

"Do not worry; these are not tears of sorrow. My eyes teared up because you all filled my heart with so much joy. I'm just so happy to be with you all."

After everyone had died back then, I collected as much as I could of the injured and shattered swords. I spent days, weeks, months, years, trying to collect their pieces and to repair each and every sword that I could. Some could not be repaired as they were missing too many parts. All others were incomplete so I had to improvise using new pieces of metal. It was only Mika, Tarou, and Ugui who were complete since they sustained the least injuries during that day. When I was able to repair the others, they were good as brand new but I noticed that they had memory lapses; they didn't remember anything of that day nor anything of their former masters. With they way they are now, I do not see a reason for them to remember and perhaps it will be this way for a long time. All they know is that there were other saniwas who lived here but they died protecting this place and I was the sole survivor. It is not a lie but it is not the whole truth either.

I drink a new cup of tea. The air is filled with laughter and smiles that shine so brightly. I hope that this would last for a long time; if possible, until the day I die. I will do my best to protect you all just like how you all do your best to protect me.

"Mayumi-sama, it's great to see you smiling honestly once again. It has been a long time since the last one."

"True. However, your flattery won't exempt you from what you did. Starting tomorrow you shall help me with paperwork, Mika."

"Ha, ha, ha…"

"But, I'd like to say thank you despite what you did. I know you went after the shoal because of its value to me."

"I did think that it would bring you sadness to lose it. That shoal did belong to Chiyoko-sama."

"Thank you."

"It is nothing, Mayumi."

"Still, you're still going to help with the paperwork."

"Understood." He smiles wryly.


End file.
